A Familiar Rider
by AMPGrenade05
Summary: Louise wanted a summon something grand, but due to a... strange accident, she instead summoned an college-freshman who is NOT happy with the situation he is in. Also, he has brought a strange object that could change Halkeginia before anyone can realize it can happen. Can Louise and the newcomer will get along? Or they'll be each other's throats? (Plan to rewrite Chapters 1-3)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I Am No Slave!

" _Who are you_?"

Krystoff looked at the petite girl with bubblegum-colored hair and reddish-brown eyes. To him, she looks about 13, as well the people around her, wore some kind of uniform, and over it, a black cloak.

'Where the fuck am I?' He thought as he looks around. Some sort of castle with stone walls like one of those European buildings. He seems to be in foreign country, which is impossible, that he was working in a museum, dusting some artifacts a moment ago until some dark mass engulfed him. He felt an object in his hand, a piece of stone that a fossilized mysterious object was stuck into. 'Oh crap, it went with me.'

Krystoff made a scowl upon realizing that he accidentally took a museum piece. But he was angrier about the fact that where the hell he is right now.

" _Hey_!" The girl suddenly shouted. " _I asked for your name, commoner_!"

And what the hell is she saying? He thought. French? He forgot the lessons in class from high school, so he can barely make out her words. Either way, he found that her voice was aggravating.

"What the hell are you saying?" Krystoff asked.

…

Louise was not happy.

She wanted to summon a familiar, a dragon, a manticore, anything! But instead she got this... this... commoner! He is tan-skinned, as least a bit lighter than that Zebrst, and has medium length messy hair, yet sharp green eyes akin to emeralds. She found his clothing peculiar however; he wore loose black denim pants, with a sleeveless shirt for the top in the same color, and over it, what she can make out is that it is a jacket, covered in many shades of green, lined with fur. Is it cold where he come from?

" _What the hell are you saying_?" The summoner asked.

She looked at him perplexed. Is it Albionese? She tried to repeat her words in that language.

" _What is your name_?" She asked. His reaction was relief that he could understand her.

" _I am Krystoff Danjr_." He gave a cold reply.

His name sounds Germanian. Great, she summoned a Germanian commoner. But is he speaking Albionese?

" _Where are you from_?" She asked him.

" _First, tell me where am I_?" He gave a glare.

Such disrespect! She thought, he shouldn't make a demand to a noble like that! She should berate him, but his glare gave a chilling feeling.

"Hah!" Said a student. "Look at Louise! She summoned a commoner!"

"She's Louise the Zero after all!" Another student mockingly added as the crowd burst into laughter.

Louise turned to them with a scowl. _Zero_. That damnable nickname that everyone is calling her nowadays, she hated that name, oh _so much_. She thought that if she summoned a familiar, they would shut up! But all she got is this Germanian commoner!

"Professor Colbert!" She shouted.

…

As the pink-haired munchkin shouted, much to the pain to Krystoff's ears, the crowd parted, revealing a balding middle-aged man in black robes. Poor guy, he thought, growing bald in such an age.

" _What do you wish of me, Ms. V_ _allière_?"

" _Please let me summon just one more time_!"

The balding man shook his head. " _I cannot. Once you summon a familiar, no matter what it is, it is bound to you._ "

" _I have to be bound to a commoner_!?" She yelled in a tone of dismay as the crowd laughs.

" _It is a tradition that during the Springtime Familiar Summoning, you must take him as your familiar_." Replied the balding man. " _You can't do the ritual again, it is sacred. Now, proceed with the ceremony_."

The girl sighed and turned to Krystoff. " _You're lucky you get to do this with a noble._ " She closed her eyes and waved a wooden stick in her hand.

" _My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; bless this humble being and make him my familiar._ " She tapped the stick on Krystoff's forehead and lean closer to his face with hers.

"The hell are you-!?" He winced.

"Stay still!" She said in irritation as she grabs the side of his head with her left hand and drew it closer.

'Is she-!?' His face twisted into panic, in retaliation to this action he raised his hand up to the level of his mouth as the girl pecked his palm. Upon realizing this, the girl backed away in anger.

"What is with you!? Did you just refuse a kiss from a noble!?"

"Look, kid!" He yelled in response. "I don't kiss children! I'm not a lolicon damn it! -Wait, I can understand you now?"

"I am not a child!" The girl yelled. "I'm sixteen!"

"You're that old-" He backed off shock as he felt a burning sensation. "Argh!" He clutched his left hand in pain, as it subsides, he lifted his right hand off his left and saw markings on it. "What the f- What the fuck is this!?"

In anger he grabbed the girl by the collar, "What the fuck you just do!?"

…

Louise felt suddenly afraid. Being in that Germanian brute's hands, she can only stammer. "I-I just only made a contract with you, that's all!"

"A contract?" He growled. "It's a brand isn't it?! You're branding me as if I was a slave!"

"Not as a slave!" She defended. "As a familiar!"

"The hell is a familiar!?" He asked in a crude manner.

"I'll answer you if you put me down!" Louise shouted and with a grumble he slowly lets go of her collar.

"Well, it may be a rough start, but at least you manage to calm him down." Sighed Colbert as glances upon Krystoff's hand. "What strange runes he has however."

"Just what hell are you people anyway?" Krystoff asks.

Colbert ignores him and went along as usual, "Alright everyone, back to class." With a turn he slowly floats up into the air as the crowd of students follow.

"Hey Zero! Looks like you better walk back!" A student laughed.

Louise grits her teeth upon hearing that as her familiar next to her stood agape as he yells out.

"WHERE THE ABSOLUTE FUCK AM I!?"

"Shut up!" Yelled Louise. "If you're wondering where you are, you are at the Tristain Academy of Magic." He turns at her, with a confused look on his face, she added on. "On the country of Tristain, on the continent of Halkeginia?"

Her familiar's face turned into its neutral state but gave an angry look. "Explain. Now."

…

As the two walked back to the Academy, Krystoff can only rub his temples to process Louise's explanation. "So. I was summoned here, away from my job, my friends, _my family,_ to be your pet in this world where not only magic _exists_ , but magical creatures as well. I mean, fuck."

"You got most of it correct." Replied Louise. "First off, I summoned you to be my servant. Not a pet. And magic does exist, what backwater world you came from?"

"Oh pleaseee..." Kristoff rolled his eyes. "To me this place looks like it is in the Dark Ages. If you take one look in my world, you will piss yourself seeing how insignificant your society is."

"And another thing!" She shouted. "I am a noble and your master! You will not dare talk to me with such crude language!"

"I am no one's servant!" He growls. "I will not acknowledge you as my 'master', and I can say whatever the hell I please!"

"How dare you!" Louise replied in anger. "I am your master! And you will do as I say!"

"Fuck. You." Krystoff glares at her. "I will not be your slave!"

Louise groans in frustration. "Why can't have an obedient familiar! All I got this... Germanian plebian!"

"I'm half Native American!" He shouts in response much to her confusion.

…

"Ok, this is my room." Louise stood in front of a door, she takes one look at Kristoff and gestures her hand to the door. "Well? Open the door!" Krystoff just glares at her, Louise groans and opens it herself.

She points to a straw pile. "There, this is your bed for the night."

"Are you joking?" Said Kristoff. "Am I some sort of animal to you?"

"I wasn't expecting to summon a human!" Defended Louise. "I'll get you a proper bed for you tomorrow!" She turns around and starts undressing herself.

"What are you doing?" The not-familiar looks away.

"I'm going to get changed!" She replies. "Got a problem?"

"Are you some sort of exhibitionist?" He flatly asks. "Do you want another guy to see you get undressed?"

"What you mean?" She said casually. "It's fine if I do so in front of my familiar."

She doesn't even recognize me as a _human being_. He growls at that thought. "So I _am_ some sort of animal to you."

"You are my familiar." Louise flatly said. "That is all."

"No, I am a human being." Krystoff's rage is slowly rising.

"No, you are not." She argued. "You are my familiar!"

" I AM. HUMAN." He growls loudly.

"Watch your tone, commoner!" Louise hissed as she tosses her clothes to him. "Go wash it! I want it cleaned by tomorrow, familiar!"

"I have a name!" He yelled.

"I don't care!"

"Say my name! Say it!"

"Shut up! You DOG!"

Krystoff slams his fist into the wall behind him as the wood cracks. They stood silent as he slowly said his words. "I. Have. A. Name." He growls out his teeth. "My name, is Krystoff! Not 'familiar', not 'commoner', not ' _dog_ '. Krystoff! I am not an animal. I am a human being! And." He heads for the door. "I don't have to take this! I'm out of here!"

"Hey!" Louise reached out for him. "Come back!"

He went out the door and slams it.

…

"Fucking bitch!" Krystoff marches down the hall. "She thinks she's hot shit because she has magic and can control me as she wants to! I don't have to take her shit. I'm leaving this place."

 _Stop_. A female voice echoes in his head.

"Who's there?" He looks around to find no one.

 _Don't do that. Turn around and come back._

"Yeah... no." He continues forward. "Why do I want to be treated as her pet? I bet she has a whip around to beat me with. This really is the Dark Ages."

 _You can't leave. You can't go back home._

"I know I'm not in my world anymore." Krystoff grumbles as he continues walking. "But that's not going to fucking stop me."

Turn back, it is your duty as a familiar.

"Guess I really am hearing voices." He chucked with contempt. "Ok, voice, give me _one_ good reason to come back to that pink-haired gremlin."

 _Because she is your master._

"Wrong answer." He continues to move forward until he bumps into a girl in a maid outfit, she is a normal looking girl with light skin and black bobbed hair. As they collided she drops a basket of laundry on the ground and the clothes was strewn across the floor.

The girl bows her head quickly "I'm sorry my lord! Forgive this clumsy maid! I'll pick this up!" She reached over to pick up the clothes to put them in the basket.

"No, no, It's my fault." Krystoff apologizes. "I wasn't paying attention. Let me help." He picks up the clothes with her. "And the name's Kristoff Danjr, or Krys for short, just don't call me Krissy. Plus, I'm not a noble."

"Oh." The girls stood up to look at him, then tilts her head. "Aren't you the familiar Ms. Vallière summoned?"

He turns to the side and scowls as he continues to pick up the clothes on the floor, "She did not summon me. She abducted me from my home and attempt to force me to be her servant, she even wants me to sleep on a pile of straw, imagine that. That's why I'm leaving." He places the rest of the clothes in the basket. "And you are."

"M-my name is Siesta." She replies.

"Huh." Krystoff gets up and looks at her. "Nice name." He starts to walk away. "See you around Siesta."

"Wait!" The maid stops him as he turns around. "You dropped this." She hands him the fossilized artifact to him.

"Oh. Uh. Thanks." He puts it in his camouflage parka.

"By the way, can you at least stay for a night?" Siesta asks. "You probably had a long day."

"Guess so." Krys replies. "But I'll be damned if I sleep that that straw pile."

"There's an extra bed in the servant quarters," She suggested. "But they not like a noble's bed however..."

"Is it a pile of straw?" He asks.

"It's stuffed with it though..." Siesta replies.

"It's good enough." Krys smiles.

…

"Damn that familiar!" Louise stomps down the hall, "He can't run off like that! Where is he!?" She looks around for Krystoff as she notices a maid and went up to her. "You! Maid! Have you seen a boy with a green jacket?"

"You mean Krys?" The maid answers, she points down the hall. "He went to the servant's quarters. He said it's better than to sleep on a straw pile."

"Thank you very much." Louise grumbles as continues to stomp down the halls.

…

"Is it really true?" Asked one of the servants.

"Yeah," Replied Krys as he was lying down on a bed. "I was at a job and them was somehow went here, and then suddenly, poof! I'm someone's slave for life! I plan on leaving tomorrow so I don't have to deal with that pink-haired banshee."

A door was slammed open, revealing the said pink-haired banshee. "THERE YOU ARE!"

"Oh, hello," Krys waved.

"Don't 'hello' me, familiar!" Yelled Louise. "I'm taking you back!"

"Excuse me?" He sticks his pinky in his ear to clean it out. "What was that?"

"I said, I'm taking you back to my room, familiar!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry." He lazily rolls to the side. "Can you repeat that again? I didn't hear _my name_."

"Fine!" Groaned Louise. "Return to my room, Krystoff!"

He thought for a while and then said flatly. "...No."

"Why!?" The pink she-bitch screamed.

"I want to sleep here." He replies. "On a _proper bed_. Not on that shit pile in your room."

"I don't pile excrement in my room!" Her face twisted with disgust.

"I mean I'm not sleeping on the straw pile!" Krystoff repeats his words. "And I plan on leaving!"

"You can't leave me!" She shouted.

"Oh?" He sat up. "How are you going to stop me?"

"I-I-" Louise stammers. "I'll have the professors get you back here!"

"And I'll run away again." He replies. "Because that other than be your human pet, oh sorry, 'familiar'. There's no reason for me to stay here."

"You probably don't know about the land here!" She argues.

"I'll learn." Krys says. "I'll find my way around, without your ball and chain."

Louise stood silent and then gave up. "Fine. What do you want?"

"What?" Krys asks for clarification.

"What. Do you want, to have you stay here?" She requests.

Krystoff thinks for a moment. "...I'll will need a bed. Not a straw pile. And I would like a proper meal tomorrow. Because other than that taco I had this morning, I have not eaten a single thing today. And lastly, and I want to listen to this one." He leans closer to Louise. "Treat me, as if I were a normal human, because I am, also refer me to my name, and ONLY my name. Got it?"

"Fine. I will give my word." Sighed Louise. "Can you please come back to my room?"

"Can at least sleep here for tonight?" Krystoff asks.

"If you stay by tomorrow, yes." Nodded Louise.

"Then ok." Krys lays back onto the bed. "Goodnight."

Louise exhales and left the room, a servant turns to him, "You must have balls of brass to talk to a noble "like that."

"Treat others like they treat you." Krystoff pulls his hood over his head and closes his eyes. "If they treat you as 'they were assholes, then treat them back in kind."

…

Krystoff Danjr, half Norwegian, half Native, grew up in the northern-most town in the United State named Madawaska. Which he could summarized it as, "fucking cold". At the age of 19 he became a college student at the University of Maine. He has quite a rough break-up with his girlfriend, reason is which that she wanted to attend a military academy, but he doesn't want her to since they have been together for three years in high school. After that, he decided to do his own thing, to become an archeologist, he has quite the fondness for history.

Has a strange belief in compassion, for it usually it being, "Treat the others like you want to be treated." But he turns it around to make himself, "reflective" towards others, making him, in everyone else's eyes, an asshole. Then again, he does show kindness towards those who are kind to him initially.

Unlike the first person he met when he appeared in Halkeginia.

...

"Um, Krys?" Siesta shakes him in his bed. "Wake up, it's morning"

"Ugh," Krystoff opens his eyes. "Siesta? Oh god, it _is_ not a dream."

"Ms. Valliere called me earlier, she would like to see you." Said Siesta.

"Alright." He gets off the bed. "Where does she want me to meet her?"

..

"Did you get enough rest?" Louise asked Krys.

"Feel a lot less angry than yesterday." He replies.

"Good," The pinkette heads off. "Come with me to the dining hall. You wanted a proper breakfast, right?"

As they walked down the hall a voice came from behind, "Morning, Zero."

Louise groans and turns around. "Morning... Zerbst." She, "greets" the red-haired, tan skinned young woman.

Holy shit. Krystoff thought as he takes a glance at her breasts. "She must have a lot of painkillers for that backpain. If painkiller exist in this world of course." He muttered to himself.

"Oh?" The redhead takes a look at Krystoff. "So, you did summon a human. Quite the man too." She said in a sultry tone and the turned back to Louise. "Although, unlike you, I make proper summon on the first try! After all, what do you expect from Louise the Zero?"

Louise clenched her fists and her cheeks turned scarlet from embarrassment. "S-shut up."

"In fact, why don't I introduce you to him?" She gestures her hand to her giant red lizard of a familiar. "This is my familiar, Flame."

"Huh, so that's a salamander up close." Krystoff said flatly. ' _Creative_ name for it though." He thought sarcastically.

"Oh? You know what this is?" Smiled the redhead.

"Read it in a book from a friend." Replied Krystoff with a nod. 'Huge fantasy nut, he is.'

"Yeah, rather nice." Louise said bitterly.

"It is, isn't it?" Smiled the boob-lady. "It matches my affinity quite perfectly."

"Let me guess." Krystoff rolled his eyes, "Fire."

"Indeed." Nodded the busty chili pepper. "My runic name is Kirche The Ardent. The ardent of a gently soldering passion. You better listen to your familiar, Louise. You might learn a thing or two."

"You must have been with a lot of men, haven't you?" Krys raised an eyebrow.

"I cannot lie." Kirche nods dramatically sorrowfully. "My passion burns those who come near it, it's just so uncontrollable. Not many can resist it, you know." She puffs her chest proudly. "So, what do you think? Are these better than your master's"

Krystoff stares at them for a moment, "I don't really care. They're just large lumps of fat, right?"

Kirche's reaction was priceless in Louise's eyes, not many can resist Zerbst's charms, except him. She snickered as Kirche looked shocked towards Krys' indifference, and his insult.

"Well." Kirche picks herself up after a moment of silence. "I best be off now. By the way, what is your name?"

"Krystoff." He replies.

"Well, Krystoff." She slowly smiles. "You'll give in sooner or later. See you around! ~"

As the Ardent walks off with her lizard, Louise looks up to Krys. "So, did you do this for me?"

"No." Krys flatly replies. "She just gets on my nerves. I mean, based on her description, what's the difference between her, and a prostitute?"

"Huh." Louise smirks at his response. "I think I'll use that." She continues forward. "Come on, Krystoff. You said you wanted a proper breakfast, so I'll give it to you."

…

Krystoff stares down at bowl of stew filled with various vegetables and meat, then he looks up to see a grand array for food on the tables in the large dining hall.

"I originally have them serve you the standard meal for familiars," Louise spoke up. "But as part of our agreement, I requested them to give you something special. So be grateful."

"What was the standard?" Krystoff asks.

"Usually scraps of meat in a thin soup with a loaf of bread." She replies casually.

"At least this," He lifted his bowl slightly. "Is better than what you just described." Krys looks at his 'master' with slight irritation.

"Good." Louise huffed. "At least it will keep you quiet during meal time." Kyrstoff's irritation grew slightly more at that remark. "Anyway," She continues. "You're lucky you get to eat here, familiars usually eat outside."

His irritation grew slightly more again. "Oh, greaaat... I am so happy." He lifted the spoon and into his mouth. "Not bad though."

Krystoff's irritation went back down to zero.

…

The class rooms are similar to the lecture halls back at the university. Only the walls are made out of stone. The students are in their seats, but as they turned their heads towards Louise and Krystoff as the went through the door, they started laughing. Much to Louise's anger.

"Did you do something embarrassing to make you the laughingstock?" Asked Krys.

"Just be quiet." Louise growls. 'Rule of Steel.' She thought.

"Is it something to do with your nickname, 'Zero'?" He asks again.

"Shut. Up." She hissed.

"Is it really so bad?" He replies, Louise only gave silence as a response. "So, that bad, huh?"

Krys takes a look around to see several creatures that seems like they from those Dungeons and Dragons sessions he had with his nerd friends. He plays a wolfman warrior by the way, because wolves are awesome. Taking his mind off of nostalgia, he recognizes some of those creatures, a six-legged lizard that is a basilisk. A floating eyeball that is a-

"Is that bugbear bothering you?" Louise spoke up.

"The floating eyeball?" Krystoff points at the creature as Louise nods. "That's not a bugbear. Bugbears resemble huge hobgoblins. That. Is called a beholder."

"No," Lousie argued. "Beholders are the huge hobgoblins. Bugbears, are the huge floating eyeballs."

"No, Beholder."

"No, Bugbear."

"Beholder."

"Bugbear!"

"Beholder!"

"Bugbear!"

"Can you two shut up!?" Yelled the Beholder/Bugbear's master. "You're bothering my bugbear here!"

"That is a behold-!" Yelled Krys as he cuts himself off. "Know what? Never mind. Looks like our terminologies differ here. Have fun with your eyeball." He follows Louise to her seat.

"Alright. You," Louise points at the floor. "Sit there."

Krystoff glares at her.

She sighs in frustration. "Look, I don't have an extra chair for you. Just sit there."

"I'll just stand." Krystoff grumbles as he stood behind her, leaning on the table behind him.

As the door opens, a plump middle-aged woman in a purple robe walked through and stepped down to the front. "Morning, class." She looks around to her students. "It appears that the Springtime Familiar Summoning was a success. I, Chevreuse, am always glad to seeing new familiars that are summoned each spring." As she gazes across the room, she notices Krystoff with Louise. "Oh, my. Ms. Valliere. You've summoned quite a... peculiar, familiar."

Krystoff can only grumble as the rest of the class laughs at Louise again.

"Hey, Louise the Zero! Don't go around picking commoners off the street just because you can't summon anything!"

"Oh, my god, SHUT UP." Krystoff suddenly yells.

"Quite the mouth on him too!" Said another student as the crowd continues laughing.

"THAT'S QUITE ENOUGH." Shouted Chevreuse. "You are here to learn, not mock your peers! If I hear even a giggle, I swear I will stuff your mouths with clay!" She raised her wand. "Am I making myself clear?"

The class shuts up and stood up straight.

Finally. Krystoff thought.

"Now. Let's begin the lesson." The professor waved her wand over her desk, and then pebbles suddenly materialized on it. "My runic name is the 'Red Clay'. As in, Chevreuse, the Red Clay." She gave a cough. "I'll be your teacher for the Earth Element of magic. Does anyone knows the Four Great Elements of Magic?" She gazes at a plump blonde student. "Mr. Malicorne?"

He stood up. "Y-yes. They are Fire, Water, Earth, and Wind."

'What is this, Avatar?' Thought Krystoff.

"Correct." Nodded the Earth Mage Professor. "Combined with the lost Element of the Void, that will make it Five. As you know, every mage has their preference of their Affinity, as for mine, I prefer Earth for its versatility. Raise buildings from stone, tilling the soil, producing and refining metals and such." She gazes at the class with a cough. "Which brings me to this lesson. Transmutation is the basic spell for the Earth Element. Which some of you already learned this the first year, we'll review it once more."

She chants the spell and with a wave of her wand, the pebbles became engulfed with light, then it dissipates, revealing sparking stones.

"Is that-" Kirche leans forward on her desk. "Gold?"

"No, it's just brass." Chevreuse coughs. "Only Square-Class mages are able to while I'm only a Triangle-Class."

Square? Triangle? Krystoff raised an eyebrow in confusion. As he was about to raise his hand, Chevreuse spoke up again with another cough.

"As you already know, it determines the level of a mage. A Dot for one element. A Line for two. A triangle for three. And Square for four. Those elements can be stacked, thus increasing the initial Element greatly. For example, I combined my elements with Earth, Earth, and Fire, making me a Triangle Class mage. As you noticed, adding another Element onto itself reinforces it."

"I see." Krystoff said to himself quietly, and then leans closer to Louise. "So, what's your element?"

"Ms. Valliere." Chevreuse notices him talking. "Quiet your familiar for moment please."

"Ah. Sorry." Krys apologizes to the professor. "I'm just curious."

"Well, I've never found another familiar that is interested in this lesson..." Pondered the earth mage. "Ms. Valliere, why don't you give a demonstration to the class? So your familiar can see what you can do."

Krystoff notices Louise acting fidgety. "Are you alright?"

"Um, Professor?" Kirche raises her hand.

"Yes?"

"It's best for her not to." The redhead said nervously.

"Why not?" Chevreuse asks.

"It would be dangerous." She expresses her concern as the rest of the class nodded with agreement.

"How dangerous?" Krys looks up to Kirche with and eyebrow raised.

"Let's just say, her spells ended pretty badly." Replied the Ardent.

"Like what, an explosion?" Said Krystoff, only to be met with silence from her.

"I'll do it." Louise stood up.

"Please don't." Said Kirche with her growing pale.

…

Colbert was looking though books in the Fenrir Library, to find out about Krystoff's mysterious runes. "I swear I recognize them from somewhere." He flipped through the pages.

And then he heard a large explosion nearby.

"Ah." He turns his head to the direction of the noise. "Looks like another professor let Louise cast a spell again." He closes the book and went out. "I hope there's too much damage..."

…

Krystoff was surprised. Despite the fact he his own intuition was correct, Louise indeed make a huge explosion. Standing in an aftermath of what seems to a bomb attack, and at the center, Louise was standing, face full of soot.

"What did I tell you!" Shouted a student. "Once a Zero, always a Zero!"

"Save us the grief and just leave already!"

Krystoff now understood why she has that nickname. Her magic affinity, her success rate,

Is Zero.

…

"Huh." Krystoff was helping cleaning up the mess that Louise has made. "So that's why you hated the nickname so."

"Shut up." Louise grumbled in response as she swept up the debris.

"Although..." Krys gave a thought. "I understand why they call you Zero, but it would make more sense if they call you Louise the Volatile."

"How so?" Louise glares at him.

"Well, for starters," Replied Krys. "You have the tendency to emotionally, and literally, explode."

Louise slaps him in response.

…

"At least the damage is repairable..." Colbert sighed as he flipped through a book. "That boy's runes are peculiar, as well as that piece of stone he carries." He flips through until he notices a certain page. "Ah!" He looked at surprised, closes the book and headed to the Headmaster's office.

Colbert opens the door into the office, facing Osmond, the current Headmaster of Tristian Academy, behind his desk. "Ah, Professor Colbert, would like to see me?"

"Good morning, Headmaster Osmond." Said Colbert as sets the book onto the table, "Take a look at this."

"Hmm." The long white bearded headmaster gazes upon the book the he was handed to. "'The Familiars of the Founder Brimir'? What's this now?"

"I found something of interest of the runes that were on the hand of Valliere's familiar." Colbert also handed a piece of paper that markings on Krystoff's left hand to the headmaster, along with a sketch of fossilized object.

Osmond's expression changes, then looks at his secretary beside him, "Ms. Longueville. Would you please excuse us?"

The secretary stood up and left the room. "I'll be back in if you're ready." She went for the door and closes it behind her. A mouse came up and perched on Osmond's shoulder. "Ah, Motsoginr, what did you find?"

The mouse squeaked.

"Plain white again? I see." Osmond replies as the mouse squeaked again. "I wished she'd go for black today, with lace, don't you agree?"

The mouse squeaks in response.

…

"So, do you think the nickname Volatile is better than Zero?" Krystoff asks Louise as they headed for the dining hall.

"Both are awful." Louise growls at him.

"Yeah, well," Krys shrugged his shoulders. "People used to call me Krissy a long time ago."

"Oh?" Louise looks at him. "Why is that?"

"I went through a phase one time when I kept my hair long and put it in a ponytail," He explained. "Then some assholes mistook me for a girl and constantly called me Krissy. I cut my hair short after that, but they still kept on going..." He growls at the last part. "Then I punched those assholes in the face for that."

Louise can only sigh. "At least yours you can overcome. For me, I'm stuck with it. Maybe for life."

They continue to walk forward, staying silent for a moment until Krys spoke up. "If you're so frustrated, why take it out on me?"

"What?"

"Did I mistreat you for your mistakes?" Asked Krys. "I did I mock you constantly? What did I do that makes you mistreat me yesterday?"

"…Because." Louise explains herself. "Seeing you, keeps reminding me I can't do anything right!" She shouted. "I wanted to at least summon a grand creature, so I can make them shut up! But I got you instead!"

"Does it look like I want to be here?" Krystoff raises an eyebrow.

"I know but-!" Louise trembled. "If you leave, I'll be laughed at again, for not being able to keep a familiar, for not being a good mage! And- I'll be expelled!"

"So you kept me around to save face." Krystoff replied in a grim tone. "You don't want to be a mage. You just want to be popular."

"But, that's not-!" She turns back shocked.

"You just want me to make you look good." Glared Krystoff. "You're not even considerate of me, in fact, you still don't recognize me a human, even now, don't you?"

Louise bit her lip. "I... I just don't want to be called a Zero anymore."

"Have you made a single amount of effort to change your situation!?" He asked bitterly. "Or did you just sit here and whine!?"

"You think I haven't done that!?" Yelled Louise. "I tried everything! My family, has tried everything! Every Element, every spell! I have private tutors, and they see me as a lost cause!"

"Then try a different tactic!" Replied Krystoff. "Make observations! Try to find out what have you been doing wrong! But you just gave up!"

"What can I do!?" Louise continued yelling. "I'm hopeless!"

"Then you are a Zero after all." Growled Krystoff. "Not because of zero affinity, not because of zero success rate." He starts to walk off. "But you made Zero effort to change your situation."

"Hey!" Shouted Louise. "Come back here!"

"Let me give you some advice. From my mother, to me, and to you." He continues to walk away. "'Either you cry about it, or do something about it, and don't stop trying.' And you? You stopped trying. Because you haven't tried _everything_ , not yet."

"Krystoff!" She called out for him, but he didn't listen.

…

'So I am a pet to her after all.' Krystoff stomps down the hall. 'I am nothing but an object that makes her look good.'

"Oh, Mr. Krystoff?" He looks up to see Siesta. "Where are you going? Are you planning to leave again?"

"Heh." Smiled Krys. "Not today, Siesta. Not that angry yet, I just want to take my mind off about want happened today."

"Another argument?" She asks.

"Yeah." Krys looks at the silver tray in her hands. "You need help?"

"Oh no!" Replied Siesta. "I'm fine! There's no need-"

"I insist." Interrupted Krys. "I want to repay the kindness you given me last night."

"Oh, well..." Siesta looked down. "Do you want help me serve these deserts?"

"That would be nice." Krys smiled softly.

…

Krystoff carried the tray as Siesta passed out the cakes to the students with tongs, although, them without the mocking remarks would be nice. But he kept on going along with it because of Siesta, she's a nice girl, perhaps the only nice people since he got here.

"So, Guiche, who you're going out with now?" A student joked at the curly-haired blonde guy.

"My god, he even looks like an asshole..." Krys mumbled.

"Go out you say?" The blonde fop that is named Guiche posed dramatically. "I hold no women in such regard! The rose blooms for the pleasure of many."

'Then he was probably wilted from overuse.' Krys thought. 'I mean, I was comparing that backpain to a prostitute, but him? He's like a manwhore.'

"Hmm?" He took a glance at Krys. "You there! You must be the familiar that Valliere has 'summoned', correct?"

"Unfortunately,..." Krystoff answered.

"I heard that she abducted you from the street to be her servant." Guiche said it in a pompous manner. "I pity you. Not even I would do something this desperate!"

"Where did you hear that?" Asked Krys.

"Word spreads fast." Smiled Guiche.

"Guess they took my exaggeration too seriously..." Krystoff shifted his eyes to the side. "But that's not _completely untrue_..." He looks down to see a bottle besides Guiche's feet, in which he set the tray onto the table and picked it up. "Is this yours?"

Guiche shot him the dirty look and looked away. "I don't think so. I've never seen it in my life."

"Really?" Krys looked at the bottle and shrugged. "Ok. Guess I'll keep it." He put it in one of his pockets in his parka. He picks up the tray and turned the other way. "See ya."

He went up to Siesta and handed her the empty tray. "I'm done. Anything else?"

"No, that's it." Siesta smiled. "Thank you."

"Glad to help." He nodded and walked off. He took out the bottle and gave it a sniff. Hmm. Perfume. Maybe he can spread the smell onto his clothes, since that he probably won't have them cleaned for a while.

"Hey!" Krys looked up to see a girl with curled hair. "Where did you get that?"

"Is this yours?" He held it up. "Sorry, I thought with was that blonde guy's. Was it, Geese, I think?"

"It's Guiche." Replied the blonde girl pointing at the bottle. "And yes, that is mine. I made it for him!"

"Really?" Krystoff raised an eyebrow. "I asked if that it was his, and he said he'd never seen it before."

"Then-" The blonde came to realization and then snatched the perfume bottle out of Krys' hand and marched off.

"Um. You're welcome?" Krystoff reacted from the rude action she made. He shrugged and went off to see Siesta again. Not noticing the 'argument' between the play-boy and two scorned women.

"So, what's your hometown was like?" Asked Siesta.

"Dull." Replied Krys. "And Cold. Very cold. Heck, it was very up North."

"That explains the jacket." Said the maid pointing at his parka.

"Well-" Krys chucked as was interrupted with a loud voice of rage.

"You!" Guiche stomped up to Krys. "This is your fault!"

"My fault?" Krys said confused.

"You made two women cry!" He huffed. "I won't forgive you for that!"

"I wasn't paying attention." Replied Krystoff. "Was it about that perfume bottle? You said it wasn't yours, but that girl said it was."

"That girl, was Montmorency!" Yelled Guiche. "How dare you forget the name of a noble!"

"To be fair, I did not ask." Shrugged Krys. "Besides, it was your problem. You're a man, you can deal with it yourself."

"I want you to apologies to those two women, whose hearts you've shattered!" The blonde crossed his arms. "Then, I'll forgive you and your master for your digression."

"How did I 'shatter' their hearts?" Krys raised an eyebrow. "I barely did anything. All I did is returning a bottle!"

"Hmph!" Guiche scoffed. "You refuse to admit your mistakes! Some man you are."

"… Huh?" Krystoff's face slowly turned into a scowl. " _I_ , refuse to admit my mistakes? Look at _you_! You shifted the blame onto a bystander, and you say it's _my fault_? Ask those two girls 'whose hearts I've shattered'. Do they want my apology, or _yours_?" He looked at the blonde girl. "Hey! Montmorency, was it? Do you think I should apologize for his actions?"

"Leave her out of this!" Guiche growls. "This is between you and me!"

"I have no idea what just happened!" Replied Krystoff. "A lot of things were my fault, but whatever just happened? Wasn't mine."

"Know your place, commoner!" Shouted the blonde fop. "I am your better! And you will do as I say!"

Something snapped inside Kristoff. Know my place? Do whatever he says because he's a noble? Oh, fuck no. "Excuse me." He glares at him. "What was that? Come closer, I didn't quite catch that."

Guiche leans closer. "I said, I am your better, and you will do as I say-"

Krystoff swung a right hook into noble's face and fell to the ground. Guiche scrambled to get up, holding his face, then freaks out about seeing his own blood on his hand. "Y-y-you- You DARE lay a hand a noble!?"

"You made a mistake." Krystoff cracks his knuckles. "You just stepped into the 'Danjr' Zone, bitch."

"I-I-I-I- I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!" He stammered pointing at him. "You will PAY for attacking me!"

"Want to take this outside?" Krystoff smirked. "Then let's go!"

"Vestri Court in a half an hour!" Guiche growled.

"One minute." Krystoff held up a finger.

"Are you eager for death?" Laughed Guiche. "Fine. Fifteen minutes!"

"One. Minute." Repeated Krystoff.

"Ten!"

"Five."

"Five then! No less!" Shouted Guiche.

"Deal!" Krystoff shouted back. "Five minutes! See you there." He walks off. Siesta ran up to him quivering, "You're going to get killed!"

"Siesta, that blonde little shit needs to be taught a lesson in life." Krystoff replied in a cold tone. "He thinks that he's a noble that he's untouchable. I'll prove them wrong."

"But, you can't use magic!" Protested Siesta. "If you truly angered a noble- and the fact you raised your fist against him..."

"I'll give him another one." Growled Krystoff. "Because all these punks are going to have a taste of reality."

He sees Louise running up to him, "What the hell are you thinking!?"

"Not now, Louise," He walks off. "I have business to take care of."

"Are you insane!?" She yelled. "Not you disrespected him, you _punched him in the face_!"

"He was asking for it." Krystoff replies.

"I don't care!" Louise shouted. "Apologize to him!"

Krystoff stops in his tracks and looks at her dead in the eye, with a glare so cold it sends shivers down her spine. "For what? For not respecting his, 'authority'? For not getting on my knees and feverously kissing his ass? Or for not letting him walk over me? Is that it!?"

"But he will kill you!" Argued Louise. "A death of a commoner won't matter to him!"

"More of a reason to kick his ass." Growled Krystoff as he turns around. "And besides, you just want me to stay living so you won't 'get expelled'. So, Shut. Your. Face!" He turned to Siesta. "So, where's is this Vestri Court?"

…

Krystoff came early leaning against a wall, waiting for his opponent. Surrounding him are the students who heard about the rumors. As Guiche went out of the crowd and into the field, Krystoff went out too.

"I commend you for not running away, commoner." Sneered Guiche as he twirled his rose.

"Krystoff." He scowled. "My name is Krystoff. Not commoner, nor familiar. Krystoff."

"Krystoff." Guiche repeated, "Nice name, sounds perfect on your grave. Unless you want to apologize."

"Ok," The half Native American said. "I'm sorry that you need an apology."

"Mmm." Guiche scowled as he flicked a petal off his rose, as it fell in the air, it morphed into a metallic armored woman.

"Not going at me face to face?" Asked Krystoff.

"I am a mage." The fop scoffed. "Therefore, I fight using magic, you have no complaints, no?"

"Fine." The Mainer growled. "That's not going to stop me from my fist going to your face."

"I suppose I can introduce myself." Smirked the blonde shit-stain. "My runic name is 'the Bronze'. Guiche the Bronze. And this bronze Valkyrie, shall be your opponent."

"Then call me, Krystoff." He snarked. "the Guy's-Who-Going-To-Shove-His-Foot-Up-Your-Ass."

The bronze golem rushed towards Krystoff, with its fist aiming for his torso, he sidesteps to evade the attack to strike his own fist into its torso, only to push it back slightly.

"Argh!" Krystoff cringed as he felt his fist struck the metallic woman as he looks at his already brusied knuckes.

"Heh. Fool." Chucked Guiche. "You think your attacks will affect my golem?"

'That fop is controlling that golem,' Krystoff thinks to himself. 'So, I'll be coming straight for him!' He charged forward straight to Guiche, running away from the golem with dodging its attacks. As he closes in, Guiche flicks his rose again to summon another golem in front of Krystoff.

Shit! He thought before the new golem kicks him in the stomach and send him flying back.

"GAH!" Krystoff coughs. "Son of a bitch!"

"Guiche!" A voice came out of the crowd, as it parted, it was revealed to be Louise. "Stop this right now!"

"Louise," Growled Krystoff. "Get out of my way! I won't let you interfere!"

"You heard him." Said Guiche. "Your familiar wants to fight, so why not let him?"

"Because duels are strictly forbidden!" Yelled Louise.

"But only between nobles," Retorted Guiche. "Not nobles and familiars."

Louise was at loss for words. "B-but, that's because this never happened before!"

"Do you like this familiar, Louise?" Asked Guiche condescendingly.

"No, she doesn't." Grunted Krystoff. "To her, I'm just a tool to make her look better. And I say fuck that."

Again, Louise can't find the words to say for a rebuttal.

"Besides," He gets up. "This is between you and me, correct?"

"Very well!" Smiled Guiche. "Let's continue, shall we?"

"No!" Shouted Louise.

 _Do it._

"Doing it!" Shouted Krystoff as spreads his arms wide. "Show me what you got, you blonde Casanova!"

The golems rushed at him with their fists aiming at him, reacting to it, Krystoff pulled out something that he wouldn't thought to protect him. As the golems' fists collided with the object in Krystoff's hand, a bright light shone in the court.

…

"I'm telling you!" Said Colbert to Osmond. "That boy is the legendary Gandalfr! There's no doubt about it!"

"The runes are similar." Agreed the Headmaster. "But that doesn't explain the object he has been carrying."

"Then take a look at this," Colbert handed another book titled; "The Artifacts of The Founder Brimir." As Osmond flipped through the pages, he comes across a passage that caught his eye. "It can't be. It was lost to time..."

A knock was heard from the door, "Old Osmond, it's me." It was Ms. Longueville's voice.

"Come on in." Said Osmond as she did so. "What is it?"

"There's a duel going on in the Vestri Court. The professors tried to stop it, but it was impeded by the sheer number of students." Explained Longueville. "It's becoming a problem."

Osmond sighed. "These children has too much free time on their hands. Tell me, who involved in this?"

"One of them is Guiche de Gramont." She replied

"Ah, Gramont's idiot son." He said casually. "His father was a womanizer back in the day, even more so. So, who's his opponent?"

"Valliere's familiar, sir." She replies hesitantly, to be met with silence in response. "The professors are request the Bell of Sleep, sir."

Osmond raised his hand. "No need for that, we can let this resolve this out by itself."

"Understood." Longueville nodded.

The headmaster stood up and walked up towards in front of a mirror and began scrying at the duel at the Vestri Court.

…

The golems were pushed back from the blinding light and everyone shielded their eyes. As the court became visible again, in Krystoff's hand was a strange device that is shaped like a belt buckle, it is black with a pulling mechanism at its left side, adorned with white lines coming out of the circle in the middle that has four small, different colored orbs in a position of a diagonal square, and a white orb in the middle. At the bottom, there is a green box, and in it, there are rune markings that are strikingly similar to Krystoff's runes.

"What is that!?" Guiche exclaimed, pointing at the buckle in Krystoff's hand.

"I have no idea!" He defended.

 _Now's your chance._ Said the voice in his head. _Place it upon your waist._

'What?' Krystoff said confused as he gazes at the buckle. 'Looks like I have no choice.' Doing as the voice in his head said, he placed the strange device upon his waist as it forms a belt around it.

 **-ARM ON: AIGIZ-**

 _Now, pull the handle at its side._

"Alright!" Krystoff did so as grabbed on the handle and pulled it hard.

 **-RUNE ON, ARM UP-**

The circle on the buckle spun like a wheel as a circle of green light formed around Krystoff. And then in midair at his left side, his familiar runes formed in light vertically, and they one by one the runes flew on to his arm as his body became engulfed in green light. As it dissipates, it revealed his newly adorned armor underneath.

 **-LEFT HAND OF GOD: THE PROTECTOR!-**

Guiche was shaking in front of the armored Krystoff, as his green eyes of his helmet lit up.

…

 **-Next Time: On A Familiar Rider!-**

 **Louise: W-w-what the heck is that!?**

 **Guiche: E-even with that armor, you still have no chance at beating me!**

 **Kirche: I can't stop thinking about you, Krystoff.**

 **Louise: You can't say that to me! I am your master!**

 **Krystoff: YOU ABSOLUTE GARBAGE-FIRE OF A HUMAN BEING!**

 **-Chapter 2: The Legendary Familiar-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Legendary Familiar**

Before Guiche, an armored person stood in Krystoff's place. A green-chestplate was over a black bodysuit with a long muffler that is also green around his neck, which is adorned with green lines, and he has arm guards, shin guards, and metal boots in the same color. However, his left arm has more armor than the right, with his runes are etched on each piece by each letter, from his shoulder guard to his hand guard. His green helmet has horns akin to a deer's out from his forehead and upwards, below it, there are large green bug eyes the glowed, and below that there is a sliver mouth plate.

"W-w-what the heck is that!?" Louise exclaimed at the sight.

The armored Krystoff felt a rush of power as the runes on his armor glowed brightly. "So this is... " He looked at his hands. "I've never felt such power!" He clenched his fists.

Guiche stammered. "E-even with that armor, you still have no chance at beating me!" Krystoff knew he was bluffing, he knows he felt afraid. Guiche his golems at him, attempting to swing their fist at Krystoff's torso. But as they landed hits, he just stood there, unmoving. "Huh?" He looked up to the Valkyries. "What was that?" He reached forward to grab their faces. "I didn't feel a thing." Krystoff drove them to the ground, crushing their heads.

Guiche jumped back, afraid, and in retaliation, he swept his rose-wand and seven petals flew outward, creating seven new Valkyries, with a different weapon in their hands. "H-how's that!?" Guiche smirked nervously. "Can you take them all at once?" He shot his forward, commanding his golems, "Charge!" The golems rushed straight for Krystoff.

As one raised a morning star over his head, Kystoff grabbed the mace with his hand, then pulled his fist back and send it into the Valkyrie's chest as it left a huge dent into its metal body and collapses. Another charged up to Krystoff as he sweep-kicked to knock it off its feet, raising his fist in the air, driving it into the golem's head to slam it into the ground. As Krystoff stood up, the rest of the golems tried to flank him from all sides, but he quickly picked a bronze sword from the golem he just destroyed and in a circular swing, he cut them down like they were wet paper.

Guiche backed off slowly, shakingly swung his rose again to summon more golems, but they are crummier looking seen as if they were hastily made, even the weapons they carry look shoddy despite their numbers of five. They clumsily run up to Krystoff he stood there, with his back turned towards his opponents, as if he was bored.

 _Now, pull the handle three times to unleash your final attack._ Said the voice.

Krystoff did so and pulled the handle three times as the circle on his buckle spun faster and faster.

 **-RUNE OVERDRIVE-**

The runes on his left arm glowed brilliantly as green light swirled around his right foot.

 **-THURISAZ: DESTROY!-**

With a turn of his heel he crescent-kicked all of them at once, sending them flying outwards, and in midair, they became an array of explosions as dust spreads across the court. Guiche coughed while shielding his eyes, then looking up to the out of the dust clouds, the green-armored warrior approached him and grabbed by the collar to lift him off his feet. Krystoff raised his hand and pulled it back with slowly curling into a fist, before he has a chance to send right it into Guiche's face again, he yells out the word he thought it would save him.

"I YEILD!"

Krystoff's fist was inches away from Guiche's face as he replied in a confused and an angered tone. "What."

"You-you've proven your worth!" Guiche stuttered. "I won't bother you again! I swear!"

"You have the intention to beat me to pulp and mock me while I was down with everyone in this court follows." He replied coldly. "You thought this is game." He pulled Guiche's face closer to his masked face. "Some sort of stress relief for you. You think I'm just another commoner to crush and humiliate, and you can just laugh it off afterwards. After all, _he's just a commoner_. Who cares if gets beat up? _Who care if he dies_? His life is _insignificant_ compared to you nobles. Because you all are so, so, important." He glares through the mask that makes Guiche quiver in fear. " _Right_?"

"N-no!" Stammered Guiche. "I would never plan to do that! Please... don't hit me again..." He whimpered.

Krystoff sends another fist that send Guiche rolling on the ground.

"GUICHE!" Yelled the two girls as they run up to him.

"Katie..." Guiche groaned with his nose bleeding. "Mon-Mon..."

"Guiche…" the girl named Katie looked him with tears.

"What is wrong with you!?" Yelled Montmorency turning her head towards the armored assailant. "He said he yields! Do you have no sense of honor!?"

"Honor?" Krystoff scoffed as he changes back. "Is oppressing the lower class, honor? Is shifting the blame to a passerby for your fuck-ups, honor? Is beating someone for entertainment, honor?!" He shot a cold glare at Montmorency. "If so, then you nobles make me sick."

He turned his back away from injured blonde, the angry blonde, and the scared chestnut-haired first year.

Krystoff sees Louise running up to him, but he ignores her and kept on walking. "Hmph." He came up to the maid, smiling. "Hey."

"I don't believe it." Said Siesta stunned. "You won. You beat a noble."

"What did I tell ya?" Replied Krystoff. "I'm going to teach that punk a lesson and I did."

"I-" Siesta said nervously. "I'm sorry that I didn't believe in you."

"It's alright." Krystoff grinned. "Now, can you point me towards the servant's quarters again?" He starts to feel dizzy and fell forward. "I'm... feeling... a bit..."

"Krystoff!"

…

"He actually did it." Said Colbert stunned.

"Hmm." Osmand continued to stare in the mirror.

"Guiche is a Dot-Level mage, and yet a commoner beat him." Added Colbert. "With that lost artifact no less. Such strength and skill, there's absolutely no doubt about it, he is Gandalfr!"

Osmond stroked his beard as he nodded. "It seems so."

"Should we notify the palace?" Asked Colbert. "This is a discovery of the century! The Gandalfr, reborn in the modern world!"

"It is indeed a grand discovery." Said Osmond as he looks at Colbert beside him. "But do you think The Church of the Founder will be eager to hear about this?"

"Ah... No." Colbert replied sadly. "If he was Gandalfr, without proper evidence the Church will burn him and Ms. Valliere as heretics."

"Exactly." Nodded Osmond. "So, for now, we keep this to ourselves."

...

Krystoff woke up in blank world of white. He takes a look around confused. "Oh crap, am I dead? Not even one day, and I'm already dead!?"

"Calm down." Said a familiar voice.

"Who's there!?" Krystoff shot up and looked around to find the source of the voice.

"Behind you." He quickly turns around to see a blonde woman, her hair is medium shoulder length, and her eyes are green and droopy. Her clothing is a one-piece leaf-green shirt with no sleeves or straps, and her bottoms are short shorts for some reason. What is the most stange to him that her ears are long and sharp. Like an elf.

"Oh, looks like I'm in Heimlich's weird fantasies." Krystoff puts his hand on his forehead. "I'm seeing an elf stripper."

"I am not a stripper." Said the elf. "And I don't know who this Heimlich is, but he sounds depraved."

"Tell me about it." He looks at the elf. "So, who are you?"

"I'm am your inner conscience." She replies.

"Oh, ha, ha." Krystoff rolled his eyes. "There's no way that my inner conscience looks like something that came out of depraved weeaboo's head."

"I'm only joking." Chuckled the elf. "What I actually am is that I'm that voice you've been hearing all this time. Ever since you were branded with those runes." She pointed at Krystoff's left hand.

"Let me get this straight." Replied Krystoff. "You're the voice that is trying to convince me to stay with that pink-haired Rottweiler that came with my brand runes?" He stares at her. "Why?"

"To be fair, the runes are supposed to keep you docile." Explained the elf. "The more you resist, the more they will affect your mind and make you into the ideal servant for your master. I'm only trying to convince you to obey to protect your memories."

"Oh! GREAAAT!" Krystoff groaned out loud. "Guess I'm stuck here! With these mind altering runes that make me a dumb dog that only obeys for belly rubs! Can this get any better!?"

"Well, there is one thing." Said the elf. "The artifact you just used in that battle, has prevented the runes from affecting your mind, thus keeping your memories from being surpressed."

"Well that's..." Krystoff looked at the elf stunned. "That's actually, great news. So, I can do whatever I want?"

"Yes... but you are still bound to your master." She replied. "Just less limitations."

"Ok then, that's good to know." He sat down. "So..." He looks around. "Where are we?"

"You are in your dreamscape." Replied the elf. "It's blank right now, but I'll find some way to spruce it up. With your help of course."

"Well, anyway thanks..." Krystoff stops for a moment. "You know, I've never caught your name."

"It's Sasha," She smiled. "But you're welcome." Sasha looks up to the side. "Oh, looks like you're waking up."

"Oh, thank god, finally." Sighed Krystoff.

…

Krystoff opened his eyes and took a look around, he was in Louise's room, in fact he was sleeping on a bed that was in that straw pile's spot. "Argh." He grunted as struggled to sit up to look at himself. He was shirtless with bandages that is wrapped around his stomach and his right hand, despite that, he felt a bit sore all over, not only that, he felt fatigue.

He gazes over to see Louise herself, with her resting with her head on her desk. He heard the door open to see the maid carrying a tray. "Oh! Krystoff! You're awake."

"Hey." He groaned. "So, how long was I out?"

"About a day and two nights." Replied Siesta. "The nurses said it would take about three days with those injures. Although they said that you only suffered from exhaustion, other than that, a bruise on your right knuckles and your damaged inner organs."

"I see." Krys looks at the distance. "Sorry for making you worry."

"Actually, I'm not the only one." Smiled Siesta as she gazes at Louise. "She was the one who tended to your wounds. She really cares about you."

Krystoff frowns. "I doubt that. She only cares because she doesn't want to get expelled from the lack of a 'familiar'. She cares about no one but herself."

"How could you say that!?" Yelled Siesta. "She even paid for the regent to heal you! And you said that she only cares about herself! Does a self-centered person ever do that!?"

"Only if they get something out of it." Replied Krystoff he glares at Louise. "She thinks I proved useful to her. In her eyes, I'm nothing more than a tool to get her to rise to glory."

"But..." Siesta was at lost for words.

"That how she sees me." Growled Krystoff. "That how she sees commoners, nothing more than tools to do things that nobles can't do, no, _won't do_ for themselves."

"That's why you beat Guiche, right?" Asked Siesta. "To show that even commoners are just as important as them, even if we can't use magic, right?"

"Heh." He chuckled. "Well, that's not untrue... he said that I should do as he says because he's a noble. That is not being a noble, that's being an asshole."

"You really inspired me out there." There were stars in her eyes. "You've proven that commoners are people too by beating him! I was so scared before, but not anymore now! Thank you!"

"You're welcome I guess." Smiled Krys while nodding, he attempts to get up, but Siesta kept him down.

"Ah! You shouldn't move!" Protested Siesta. "You still need rest!"

"I'm not that hurt though." Said Krys.

"Fuwaaah~" Louise yawned, covering her mouth with her hand. The looks to side to see Krystoff sitting up. "Ah, you're awake."

"Yeah." Replied Krys.

"Good." Louise pulled her chair and set it in front of Krystoff's bed with the artifact he used to beat Guiche in her hand. She sat down and held it up while staring into his eyes. "Now you can explain to what just happened!" Krystoff stares at it. "What is this!? Where did you get it!? How do you know how to use it? How did you manage to beat Guiche with this!?"

"Not even a minute, and you just started yelling." Grumble Krystoff. "Look, I found it while I was in my world, it was part of an exhibit for old artifacts for the local museum due to it being a mysterious object fossilized in stone."

"That thing right here was in display?" Louise asked confused. "And how did get in your hands? Are you some kind of thief?"

"No." Defended Krystoff. "I was working there, dusting it off before your summoning spell took me here. It was still in my hands when that happened."

"Ok, if you have no idea what it was until recently..." Louise asks again. "How do you know how to use it?"

"Because a voice in my head told me to." Krys replied flatly as the two girls looked at him as if he was crazy. "Look, I'm from another world, being sent here by a magical spell, where magic not only exists there are two moons! A voice in my head just makes as much sense as that! Cut me some slack here!"

Louise sighs. "Fine, let's just say the voice in your head helped you know how to use this thing. But I've haven't seen I before." She turned the artifact around to face her. "And it has given you some sort of armor. Is it magic or something?"

"I don't know!" Said Krys. "Maybe? Although it does remind me of something though."

"Really?" Louise raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"There's a... theater, show, " Krys explained. 'I can't really say T.V. or else I have to explain that for another hour.' He continues. "...called Kamen Rider. You see, there are people who use 'magical' belts to give them a suit of armor to help them fight off monsters, that armor they have boosts their fighting ability, their physical ability, and even give them... magic. And they are considered heroes."

"So, this." She held up the artifact. "Gave you powers? That explains some things. After all, magical garments are _common_..."

"So, these... Kamen Riders, are heroes?" Asked Siesta.

"Yeah." Nodded Krystoff. "They protect the people, because they believed it was the right thing to do."

"It sounds like you." Smiled Siesta. "You protected the commoners because you believed it was right."

"To be honest," Replied Krystoff. "Most of it was personal. I'm not letting the blonde asshole walk all over me. As well as pinky over here."

"What?" Louise's head shot back to glare at Krystoff.

"You heard me." Said Krystoff. "You healed me because I'm still considered a tool to you to make you look good compared to everyone else, right?"

"That's not it!" Yelled Louise as she looked down. "… I just have something to say regarding what we talked about a while ago. About me giving up."

"Well?" Asked Krystoff. "What do you want to say?"

"I..." Louise hesitantly replied. "I want to try again. I want to find out my problem so I can become a proper mage. But I want to ask, will you help me?"

"How can I?" Shrugged Krys. "I'm not a mage."

"Regardless." Louise looked down. "I'm not trying again because I don't want to be called a Zero again, I want to be considered normal. Besides, I can't do this alone. Even if you're not a mage, I'll need your help."

"Because I'm your familiar, right?" Krystoff raised an eyebrow.

"No." Louise looked up at him. "It's part of our agreement for me to treat you like a human being, right? I need your help because I want to consider you as a friend."

Krys grinned. "Alright then." He sees a pile of dirty clothes and decides to get off the bed. "You need help with those?"

"I- You don't have to-" Protested Louise. "I'm not forcing you! I can just-"

"You're too busy tending to my wounds to a point you forgot." Replied Krys. "Besides, I owe you for the bed, I have to pay you back in some way."

"Really?" Louise raised an eyebrow.

"My mother always believes in this," Krystoff repeats his mother's words. "'Scratch my back and I'll scratch yours'. 'Do me a solid and I'll do you a solid'. You did me a solid on tending my wounds and getting me a bed, so I'll do you one by washing your clothes. "

"Oh, so like a favor." Replied Louise. 'Maybe I should do this more often.'

"Exactly." Krystoff gets up and looks at the maid. "So, where can I wash clothes?"

…

Krystoff scrubbed the clothing against a washboard in a tub filled with water.

"Fireball!" Louise shouted followed by an explosion the shockwave the blew at his side.

"What have I been doing wrong?" Grumbled Louise. "I have done the chant with correct pronunciation. Why isn't this working? I can't give up, but- I don't understand!"

Krystoff look over to see Louise's predicament, and watched her chant the words, cast a spell, and watched it explode. "Maybe it is the amount of... what you call it? Mana? You put into that spell."

"It's called willpower." Corrected Louise. "And I have gave my all into that spell!"

"...Maybe you shouldn't?" Thought Krystoff.

"What did you mean?" Louise looks his way.

"Maybe you're using too much willpower into your spells?" Asks Krystoff, "Like I said earlier, I'm no mage, but based on my observations, I think you overloaded it."

"Over-what?" Louise replied confused.

"Let me give an example." Krystoff puts his hand into the washtub and pulled it out in an okay sign. "Take the air I'm blowing as willpower. A bubble as a spell." He blew onto his hand with the veil of soap as it became a bubble and let it out in the air. "From what I see from you, mages. Putting willpower to a spell creates it. Now, look how you cast a spell." He blew a bubble, but let it grow larger and it popped in his face.

"So, the reason why my spells blew up because I used too much willpower?" Asked Louise.

"That's my theory." Replied Krys. "But maybe try your spell again, but only use half of your willpower."

"Alright." She turned around and raised her wand. "Here goes nothing." She chants and said out the spell she wants to cast. "Fireball!"

-POP-

She made a small explosion as if it were a firecracker.

"Well," Said Krys stunned. "The explosion is smaller this time."

"Then maybe I'll half that in the next spell." Louise raised her wand again, only a quarter what she normally uses. "Fireball!"

A burst of flame came out of her wand, much to Louise's and Krys' shock.

"Holy shit, that worked." Krystoff looked at it agape. "And it was just a theory."

"By the Founder, it worked!" Louise exclaimed. "How come I've never knew about this before!?"

"You mean nobody found out while I just so happen to stumble across a solution?" Said Krys confused. "Either that's a fluke or theses gave me more brainpower or some shit because how I make that work?"

"It doesn't matter! I did it!" Louise leapt for joy, "I'm a mage!"

…

After the pinkette's discovery, Krystoff dropped off Louise's clothes in her room and head off to the dining hall since Siesta asked him to come. Now knowing why but went along with it.

As he entered the kitchens, he was greeted with a warm reception from the chef and staff. "Look everyone! Our Green Knight is here!"

"Green Knight?" Krystoff raised an eyebrow.

The well-rounded man who appears to be the head chef came up to him. "That's the nickname we gave you after you beat that noble with green armor!" He gave a Krys pat on the back. "We heard from Siesta that you hate the fact that the nobles walk over the commoners, so that makes you our Knight!"

'I didn't say anything like that... but they are not wrong about me however...' Krys thought. "So, Siesta brought me here..."

"To congratulate ya and tell you that you're free to come here anytime!" The head chef grinned widely. "Let us treat you to something you would really enjoy!" He turned towards the maid. "Siesta?"

"Got it, Chef Marteau." Replied the maid smiling as she headed to grab a pot and poured the stew into a wooden bowl.

The chef gestured him to the bowl as Krystoff walked over to taste the stew. "Ah- This is really good."

Marteau puts his hands on Krys' shoulder. "We made it extra special! Anything for Our Green Knight!"

"… You don't have to do that." Krystoff chucked nervously. "And you don't have call me that either, it's fine enough if you call me Krystoff."

"But you fought the mage's golems like they were nothing!" Said the chef.

"To be fair, I used a suit of armor." Replied Krys.

"Then where you learn how to fight like that?" Asked Marteau. "I've never seen it before!"

"I don't really know." Shrugged Krystoff. "I went along with my instincts."

"That's what you call a true master!" He pats Krys on the back again. "Never boasts about his skills!" He turned towards his apprentices. "You hear that boys!?"

"We hear ya, boss!"

"I'm starting you like ya, Our Green Knight!" Marteau laughed out loud. "How about I treat ya to Albion's finest?"

"Finest what?" Said Krys confused.

A glass was set next to him and Siesta poured wine into it.

"Um..." Krys looked up at the head chef. "What's the legal drinking age here?"

"Usually sixteen." He replied.

Krystoff looked down to stare at the glass of wine for a while. "Screw it." He grabs the glass.

…

After the lunch he had from the kitchens, he headed back to Louise's room until he was stopped by something in his way down the hall.

"Wait." Said Krystoff as he stares into the fire lizard's eye. "Are you backpain's salamander?"

Flame, with glint in his eyes, rushed towards him. With a sweep of his tail, he knock Krystoff off his feet. As he was on the ground, Flame grabbed Krys with his tail so he can drag him off to his master.

Or so the salamander plans to.

In reality, Flame rushed forward to Krystoff, and in retaliation, the Mainer kicked the lizard below its chin that flipped him back.

As Flame was on the ground Krystoff grabbed him by the tail and dragged him off to salamander's master.

"Come on." Said Krystoff. "Let's ask that backpain why she had you attack me like that."

…

As he opened Kirche's door, the room was dark. "Hello?" Krystoff tried to look through the darkness.

"Come in." Said Kirche. "And close the door behind you."

"Ok...?" Krys did so and went into the dark room, dragging the fire lizard behind. "Look, can you explain why your pet lizard attacked-"

With a snap of Kirche's fingers the lamps lit up in a mid-glow. Revealing an... interesting sight. The redhead was laying on her side on her bed, in her undergarments.

"Can you please let Flame go for just a moment?" She requested.

Krys sighed and get go of his grip as her lizard crawled away. "Ok, what do you want?"

"I've been thinking about you, Krystoff." Smiled Kirche in a seductive tone. "Ever since you beat Guiche in battle, I suddenly have a burning desire for you."

"Oh, is that so?" Krystoff raised an eyebrow.

"You must think me as a lowly despicable woman..." She shook her head sorrowfully.

"That's not _untrue_..." He commented quietly.

"But it was inevitable." Said Kirche. "For my runic name being the Ardent, for my passion burns like hay."

"So, you want me," Replied Krystoff, "Is that it?"

"Oh, yes." She grins. "That is exactly what I want!"

"And you will not dump me off like any other guy?" Krystoff presses on.

"No! Never with you." Kirche sat up on her knees on the bed.

"So that what's this is?" Krystoff leans closer. "So you can be with me?"

"More than anything. ~" She leans closer as well. "I can't wait anymore! Please, take me now!"

"Oh! I see." Krystoff's eyes widen from her, confession. As she leans closer to kiss him, Krys turns around. "'Kay, bye."

"W-wait!" Kirche reached out for him as he walks away. "You're leading me on, and at the last moment, you turn me away!? Y-you're- teasing me!"

"See you around! ~" He waved goodbye as he went out the door.

"Come back here!" Shouted the Ardent. "You can't escape my passion like this!"

Krystoff shuts the door behind him, "No shame, that girl." He sighed. "Doesn't know how stick with one person." He turns to see the pinkette walking up to him.

"Where have you been?" She asks.

"The creatively named lizard of the redhead tries to kidnap me." He flatly replies. "She tried to seduce me too."

"That Germanian cow!" Louise growls as she looks up at Krystoff. " And did you so happen to fall for her 'charms'?"

"Not interested in someone so easy." He glances at the side.

"Good " She nodded. "I would hate to see a dog wagging his tail to anyone." Then she mutters the words that she should not have said. "Especially after when I started seeing you as a person."

Silence filled the hall, only to be broken with a snap from a piece of string.

"Excuse me." Said Krystoff in a calm, yet irritated tone. "Can you please say that again?"

Louise regrets her choice of words and attempts to brush them off. "I-it's nothing! I'm just talking to myself!"

"No, no, no…" Stopped Krystoff. "I heard you said something about, 'starting to see me as a person'. _Starting_?"

Louise stammered, "It's because you helped me changed my mind about you!"

"But before now, you still don't recognize me as a human?" He asks coldly.

Louise can only stay silent, trying not to upset him further.

"I see what you're doing..." Krystoff's eyes slowly narrowed into a glare that is burning into the back of her skull. "You're trying to tame me. Like some kind of wild beast that need to be watched carefully to see what makes it tick, is that correct?"

Louise shot her head towards him. "That's not true! I just wanted to make sure that you hold up your end of our agreement!"

"And yet, may I ask," Replied Krystoff. "How would you react, if I did fall for Kirche?"

"I-I…" Louise was at lost for words to say correctly. "I would give you a punishment?"

"Like what?" He presses on. "No, wait. Let me guess, cut off my meals? Whip me into submission? Or chain me to a wall, like an animal?"

She stared at him, giving silence as a response.

"After what I did for you?" Said Krystoff. "Easing your burdens by washing your clothes, helping your with you magic problem? Did you want to know why?"

"B-because you're my familiar?" Oh, she fucked up.

"Because I was trying to be nice!" Krystoff yelled loudly as his voice echoed through the hallway. "To repay a favor you did for me! Even after you treated me! You know? I think I know why! Your reason for treating me like shit, is not because of your frustrations from you lack of magic, it is because of _you_. You lying, arrogant, manipulative, cunt!"

"Y-you-" Louise tried to yelled back, "You can't say that to me! I'm your master!"

"And you still didn't see me as human since day one!" He replied harshly. "Kirche, sees me as a human, hell, even GUICHE, sees me as a human! But you see me as nothing more as property! Property that you can use and abuse as you see fit! You abducted me from my actual life, and force me to live a new one here! And you've never bother to consider it, haven't you!? How would you react, if you were taken from your home, leaving your family who cares about you, to became someone's servant for the rest of your life, while your family is worried sick, and thinks that you're dead!?"

Some students, even Kirche, stepped out of their dorms to see the commotion.

"But!" Louise defended. "I didn't even know that familiars have fam-" And then she realizes she fucked up again.

"You didn't even know!" Krystoff gave a bitter laugh. "Oh, Valliere, you're some price of work. Just so you should know," His voice grew louder with rage. "Even if you berate me, whip me, starve me, beat me, none of that will change the fact that you are still a brat that causes nothing but pain and suffering to everyone around you, YOU ABSOLUTE GARBAGE-FIRE OF A HUMAN BEING!"

As Krystoff takes a deep breath from that rant, Louise's eyes start to tear up. She slowly slid down on her knees to start sobbing. He's right, she thought, not only she's a terrible mage, but a terrible person in general.

Kirche nearby can only stare at the scene shocked. "Holy shit."

Same goes for the other students, sure they mock and belittle her for the laughs, besidea all she did is get angry. But seeing her being given a verbal equivalent of a brutal beatdown, driving Louise to the point of tears, is too harsh ever for them.

Krystoff turned around, leaving behind the crying pinkette, ignoring her because he believes that she's trying to use tears to manipulate him again.

…

Finally not taking this anymore, Krystoff stood in front of the gates of the academy, "So this is it." He sighed. "I get to leave this hell, no more asshole students, and no more of that shrill voice-"

"Oi!" Said a voice from behind. As Krystoff turned around, he saw a new person, he has a black cloak of a second year, although his standard uniform has his shirt open, revealing an undershirt underneath. His hair is ice-white with split bangs and in a long rattail. "Are you the guy that beat Guiche?"

"What about it?" Krystoff raised an eyebrow.

The new person gave a wolfish grin. "Well, then." He pointed at Krystoff and shouted, "I, Lemin von Ross, challenge you to a duel!"

Krystoff sighed in annoyance. "You here to avenge your friend?"

"Friend?" Lemin gave a laugh. "You kidding!? He's no friend of mine! Nah, I heard that you're a commoner who beaten him. That means you're pretty strong." He grinned. "So, how about it? Let's show those pissy-pants how _real_ men fight!"

Krystoff was stunned by his boisterous behavior. "...You're not like the other students, aren't you?"

"Born from the northern fringe of Germania!" Lemin cupped his hand. "Even since I got here, everyone's a pussy who can't fight for shit! And this is an academy how we can fight with our magic right!? And with that bullshit rule that nobles can't fight each other, it left me literally itching for a fight!"

"I... see what you mean." Krystoff replied towards the brutish 'noble'.

"And that rule doesn't apply to you, doesn't it?" Said Lemin. "So how about we fight?"

"Fine." Sighed Krystoff. "Maybe that will help me relive some stress before I leave."

"You and me both!" Laughed Lemin. "In fact, why not do it here? No preparations, just battle!"

"Sounds good to me." Krystoff faced him.

"Alright!" Grinned Lemin. "My runic name, is Lemin the Ice Wolf! And unlike the other nobles, who uses twigs as wands," He pulled out a war axe at the side. " _My_ wand, is an _axe_!"

'Holy shit, he's like a Viking.' Thought Krystoff, 'Only without a beard.'

"Bring it!" Shouted the Ice Wolf. "Krystoff the Guy's-Who-Going-To-Shove-His-Foot-Up-Your-Ass!"

"That was meant as a joke!" Responded Krystoff as he pulled out the artifact buckle, "Fucking damn it." He places it upon his waist.

 **-ARM ON: AIGIZ-**

'How does it go?' Kystoff thought. 'Wait, I think it was...'

"Henshin!" He pulled on the handle as the circle on his buckle spins like a wheel.

 **-RUNE ON, ARM UP!-**

The runes that are etched midair, flew onto Krystoff's left arm as his body was engulfed in green light.

 **-THE LEFT HAND OF GOD: THE PROTECTOR!-**

"As you should know," Said the Green Armored rider. "In this form, you can call me... Vertis. Kamen Rider Vertis. Just thought of this now actually."

Lemin swings his axe down to create a wave of ice stalagmites that shot up from the ground.

"OH SHIT-!" Cursed Vertis as he leapt to the side.

Lemin laughed loudly as he leapt towards Vertis with his axe overhead.

…

"Old Osmond!" Said Longueville to the Headmaster. "There's another duel!"

Osmond sighed. "Not after the last one, another started already? Alright, who is it this time?"

"It's Valliere's familiar again." Answered the secretary. "But another student named Lemin von Ross."

"Oh dear." Osmond replied with concern. "He's quite the troublemaker even since he's arrived. Rash and reckless, but he is a Line-Mage and no slouch at that either. Regarding to his behavior, I'm surprised he made a kinship with two other students... Who are they again?"

"Korves Koras, of the Koras Family of Albion," Replied Longueville. "And Logan Arlean from the Romanian Inquisition."

"Quite an odd trio." Commented Osmond. "Where are they right now?"

…

"Lemin, what the hell are you doing!?" Yelled the brown-haired individual as he looks at the fight with angered red eyes.

"He's quite going at it. Must have been the pent-up frustration." Said the boy with mid-length violet hair with black tips. "Don't you agree Logan?"

"Don't encourage him, Korves!" Shouted Logan.

"He's a line mage, he can handle himself." Sighed Korves.

"What about that commoner he's fighting!?" Retorted the inquisitor. "He might kill him! And killing someone is major crime, even if he's a commoner! Despite everyone else here thinks."

"Alright fine." Korves sighed again and shouted to Lemin. "Hey Ross! Don't kill him!"

"Hah! He knocked down Guiche, sure he can handle me!" Lemin laughed.

"Welp, I tried." Koves turned his head towards him.

"Founder, damn it!" Cursed Logan.

A crow flown down to land onto Korves' head. "Oh, Snuggly." He greeted to his familiar. "Want to rest on my head again." The crow caws. "Alright, but if you want to do your business, handle it elsewhere, alright?" The crow caws in response.

Vertis, without a weapon, can only dodge Lemin's attacks. "Son! Of! A! Bitch!"

The Ice Wolf kept swing his axe in with ice slashes are flown out of it. "Stop running and face me like a man!"

"How can I even fight without a weapon!?" Yelled Vertis.

"Your _fists_ are your weapon!" Laughed Lemin. "Come on! Fight me!"

"Shit, shit, shit, SHIT!" Vertis jumped and ducked to avoid from getting hit.

 _You seem to be in a quite of a pickle there, Krystoff._ Said Sasha in his head.

"Tell me something I don't know." Grumbled Vertis. "How can I fight back!? He keeps swing ice attacks at me, and I can't seem to get close to him! It's not like this belt has more powers to help me!"

 _...Uh..._

"Oh, it does." Vertis mentally facepalmed. "Well, I feel fucking stupid." He ducked under another ice attack. "Care to help me with it, Sasha!?"

 _Pull the handle again._

"Alright..." Vertis gripped the handle. "Here's goes nothing!" He pulled on it and the circle on the buckle spun.

 **-ELEMENTAL ROULETTE!-**

The circle stops as the red orb was pointing upwards.

 **-FEOH: FIRE!-**

The white lines on the buckle sends red light into Vertis' suit as the green lines are shifted into red. As the ice attack finally hit him, steam fills the courtyard, as it dissipates, Vertis' body has fire coming out of his hands.

"Ho-holy shit!" Vertis exclaimed in surprise as he looks at his flaming hands.

"What the-!?" Exclaimed Logan and Korves nearby.

"HMM!?" Osmond's eyes widen as he watches the fight though his mirror. "It can't be, I found no magic within him during his fight with Gramont's son... Is it that artifact?"

"Heh." Vertis balled out his hands as flames burst out even more. "Hey, Lemin! Looks like we're on even playing field now!"

"Finally, you're getting serious!" Grinned Lemin. "Bring it on!" He brings his axe down to send another attack at Vertis as he runs forward, punching down the attack with his fiery fists. Lemin swings his axe again for it to be blocked by Vertis' right arm guard. As he pushed the axe away, Vertis struck his fist into Lemin's torso and he flew back.

The Ice Wolf skids back on his feet as he lands, then he swept his awe to cast a different spell. "Ice Armor!"

From his axe-wand, ice forms and crawled up his arm and covered his body as literal armor that is similar to a Nordic Viking Armor set with horns formed at the sides of his head, and only a visor for his eyes to see through. In his other hand, ice grew out to take shape of another axe. He raised both of them in a dual wielding stance.

The armored mage and the armored rider charged at each other and exchanged blows with Vertis' fists striking Lemin to attempt to melt his armor, but only for it to be repaired. However, Lemin slashes the rider with icy strikes that makes several parts of Vertis' body streaked in ice.

"Shit!" Cursed Vertis. "Even with my new ability, I can't get pass his armor!"

 _Then maybe you should pour everything you have in your next attack._

"My thoughts- (literally) exactly!" Vertis pulled the handle three times.

 **-RUNE OVERDRIVE-**

The runes on Vertis' arm grow brightly as fire swirls into his fists. "HAAAAAHHHH!"

"GRAAAHHHH!" Lemin roared as he charges in with both axes raised.

 **-THURISAZ: DESTROY!-**

As Lemin closed in, Vertis shot his palms outward towards the armored Ice Wolf.

"FIRE BLAST ATTACK!"

A huge burst of fire shot out the exploded outwards that engulfed Lemin which broke him out of his ice armor and send him flying, crashing into a wall that is far behind him.

"Hell yeah!" Vertis fist pumped as he turns back to Krystoff.

 _Really? Fire Blast Attack?_

"Hey, it worked." Smirked Krystoff. "So, Sasha. Are there more elements on this thing besides fire?"

 _Isn't it obvious?_

"Right, dumb question." Sighed Krys as he looked at the downed Lemin. "May I should check on him, I may have gone overboard." He ran up to Lemin that was being picked up by Korves and Logan. "Hey, are you ok?"

Lemin, despite being in pain, starts giving a hearty laugh. "You kidding!? That was the most fun I had in ages, although it has been the only I had in ages since Korves and Logan here."

"Come on, you reckless dumbass." Logan yanked his friend's arm upward. "To the infirmary with you."

"By the way." Korves said to Krystoff. "Thanks for giving our friend the entertainment he wanted. That will shut him up for a while."

"You two aren't fond of him, aren't you?" Asked Krystoff, pointing at Lemin.

Korves and Logan looked at each other and chuckled. "He's probably the worst of us." Smirked Logan. "He was insufferable when he first came here."

"He's a reckless ass that want to fight everyone, heck even the professors." Replied Korves. "Because of his, 'warrior pride'. Even one time he beat a noble who wanted to shut him up, and after that..."

…

-Flashback: One Year Ago-

"Ok, I got your letter." Lemin went into the room. "Where are you?"

"Right here~" Kirche lit the room as she laid on her side on her bed. "I heard about you being a warrior, then come, show me how much of a warrior you are.~"

"Oh! I see how it is." Grinned Lemin as Kirche slyly smiled along. "This is a challenge!"

"Indeed," Replied Kirche. "Now come to me, Ser Ross~"

Lemin pulled out his axe. "What are you doing?" Kirche's face slowly turned into fright.

"You invited me here for a fight, right?" Said Lemin. "NOW PREPARE YOUSELF! FOR THE ICE WOLF OF THE ROSS!"

"NO- WAITWAITWAIT!"

An explosion of ice burst out of Kirche's window.

…

"That Zerbst girl didn't fight back!" Grumbled Lemin. "And she's a Germanian for crying out loud."

"I don't think she invited you for a fight." Replied Krystoff.

"Yeah, I know!" Said Lemin. "She kept saying she just wanted to have a 'passionate night with me'."

"See?" Korves proves his point. "Reckless ass."

"So why are you friends with him?" Asked Krys.

"Apparently, engaging him in a 'friendly' battle is a way how you make friends with him." Sighed Logan.

"So you both beat him?" Krys raised an eyebrow as they nodded in response.

"At first, we couldn't shake him off." Said Korves. "But he kinda grew on us, as well as we are helping him improve himself."

"Really?" Asked Krys.

"We can't change him completely," Added Logan. "But we can at least nudge him into the right direction."

"I... see..." Replied Krys.

"Let's go, Lemin." Korves picked Lemin for him and Logan to carry the injured Ice Wolf on their shoulders.

"Hey!" Lemin turned his head towards Krystoff. "The fight has been a blast! Let's have another go sometime!"

As Krystoff watches them walk away, he has been thinking of something.

 _Now that I have been thinking of it, you were a bit too harsh on Louise._

'Maybe I have...' Thought Krystoff. 'Maybe I was just frustrated myself, being stuck in this world. With no way back.'

 _Yeah... calling her a brat the causes nothing but pain and a garbage-fire of a human being was a bit too far._

Krystoff stood silent.

 _I mean, I understand why you are so angry with her, but you left her crying._

He clenched his fists.

 _After all, you did say something about your mother giving a certain type of advice? Like, "Either you cry about it, or you do something about it." And you shouted at her, expecting her to change at the spot._

'I get it, Sasha.' Replied Krystoff mentally.

 _And you stood there, complaining about her actions and personality, if anything, you're acting no better than her._

'OK, I GET IT!' Krystoff shouted in his mind. 'I acted like a complete asshole to her. And did not bother to continue to help her change a bit after she make the remark of she starting to think I was a person to her. I gave up on her, probably like everyone in her life, believed she was a lost cause. Wow, I really am an asshole.'

 _So, what are you going to do?_

'Isn't it obvious?' Thought Krystoff as he went into the Academy. "I'm going to make things right."

…

Louise was in her room, crying on her bed from the scathing words from her supposed familiar. Because she knows he was right, because his words resemble her of her family's.

"Louise, you are so useless!" The words of bitterness from her sister, Eleanore.

"There's no way to help you, Louise, I'm sorry." The words of pity from her sister, Cattleya.

But what can she do? She can't go after him, he's probably miles away from the academy by now. Then she heard knock on the door, "Go away! Leave me alone!" She yelled in response.

A sigh was heard and then the knob was turned as the door opened to reveal a familiar face.

"Krystoff!" Louise exclaimed. "Why are you here!? Have you come to yell at me again."

He stood still for a moment. "… I came to apologize."

"...H-huh?" Louise said stunned.

"Look, I was really frustrated that time and-" Krystoff cuts himself off and shook his head. "No, that doesn't excuse me for my actions. Look, Louise, I acted like an asshole to you. And after... some thinking, I want to say... I'm sorry. I'm sorry for going too far in my rant, no, my fucking outburst of rage. And, maybe staying here a little while longer, maybe you can accept that as my apology."

"R-really?" Said Louise. "You'll stay?"

"As long you accept my apology." Nodded Krystoff.

Louise sat up silent, and then leapt up at Krystoff to tackle him, but he didn't budge. "Fine! I'll forgive you, you- you idiot!" She cried loudly. "Just don't leave me, ok?"

"I won't." Krystoff puts his arms behind her head and pulled her close. "And I swear it, I will help you. And I won't give up on you. So, it's alright."

Louise gave another loud cry, but it's no longer tears of pain and sorrow, but tears of happiness and relief.

…

 **-Next Time: On A Familiar Rider-**

 **Krystoff: Let's start by making you more tolerant to petty insults.**

 **Louise: As your... friend, I suppose you need a sword, correct?**

 **Kirche: Tabitha! I am in love!**

 **Derf: I am the Legendary Blade, Derflinger! Remember that!**

 **Kirche: I will not you let run away like you did before!**

 **Tabitha: This is stupid.**

 **Krystoff: You and me both.**

 **-Chapter 3: Dirt Flinger?-**


	3. Chapter 3

**As I write this story, I want to know who I should ship Krystoff with?**

 **Give me a name and your reasoning.**

 **See you then.**

 **Chapter 3: Dirt Flinger?**

Krystoff is sitting on a chair before Louise who is sitting on her bed. In his hand is piece of paper, a list of every insult she heard.

"Alright." Krys looks through the piece of paper and then looking up towards Louise. "In order to help you with your temper, let's start with by making you more tolerant towards petty insults. Just... don't react to them so much, ok?"

"Alright." Louise nodded. "I'm ready."

Krys nods as well as he starts reading. "This one's from me, a commoner accidentally bumps into in the street. What would you do?"

"I'll them to watch we're they're going?" Replied Louise.

Krys shakes his head. "Wrong, you're speaking like you're their superior."

"It's because I am-" Louise spoke up as Krystoff stops her.

"If you continue with this mindset, a lot of people will someday kill you in your sleep." Krystoff explains as Louise shudders at that thought. "Now, try again."

"I... would apologize for not paying attention to my surroundings?" Louise gave a different answer, only to receive a nod of approval from Krys.

"Unless they are some kind of pickpocket." He noted. "If so, check yourself to see if there's anything missing, if there are, subdue them quickly and take them to the authorities."

"I see." Replied Louise.

"Let's try another one." Krys read out loud. "'You are flat as board-'" Louise reacts by throwing a book at him, only for Krys to duck. "Ok! Looks like you are very sensitive at that subject!"

"Sorry!" Louise raised her hands. "I just don't like being called flat-chested."

"Did you drink your milk?" Asked Krystoff.

"Not that often no..." She replied. "How does that help?"

"Eating and drinking dairy can help with your growth." Answered Krystoff. "Including breast growth."

Upon hearing this, Louise decided to drink a lot of milk daily from now on.

"I'm guessing this spawned from this Kirche," Said Krystoff. "Isn't it?"

Louise nodded. "Not just that, she started that 'joke' about me being a zero, and it spread. I hate her so much."

"So, you two are worst enemies." Concluded Krys.

"Our families are enemies! My family, the Vallieres, has estates on Germania's borders, and at the other side, are the Zerbsts. " Replied Louise. " We became sworn enemies ever since her great-great grandfather stole my great-great grandfather's fiancé! Those Zerbsts are constantly stealing from us! That's why I'm not fond of her stealing you! I'm glad that you're not interested, but still!"

"So, her being from a foreigner and from a rival family makes you hate her?" Asked Krys.

"I dislike Germanians in general." Sighed Louise. "Even that Lemin von Ross. He's so obnoxious."

"Ahem." Coughed Krys as he spoke quietly. "Pot, meet kettle." Then spoke up towards her, "I've already met with Lemin already. He seems like a swell guy, apart on wanting to pick fights with others anyway. Heck, I defeated him in a duel."

"You what?" Said Louise shocked. "When!?"

"Right after..." Krystoff referred to their argument the other day. "That."

"Oh." Louise looks down. "Well, at least you beaten him, he's nothing like Guiche, he's a Line-Mage and pretty strong one at that."

"Tell me about it." Sighed Krys. "I was having a hard time fighting back without a weapon."

"Well... do you need one?" Asked Louise.

"What?" Krystoff responded.

"As your...friend," Louise replied. "I suppose you need a sword, correct?"

"Are you sure?" Said Krys. "I can get one myself-"

"No." She shook her head. "I want to repay you for insulting you the other day. So let me buy you a sword as an apology. Plus, you did me a solid for trying to help me with my temper."

"I suppose you can buy a sword..." Replied Krys.

"Great." Smiled Louise. "We'll head to the Capital tomorrow. It's the Day of the Void then."

"Day of the Void?" Asked Krys.

"It's a break day for the students here." She replied. "So we have plenty of free time."

"Alright then." Krystoff lifted the piece of paper. "Let's pick up where we left off, shall we?"

…

Today was the Day of the Void, Kirche was pacing in her room all morning, she actually couldn't believe that Krystoff just left her like that, she was getting ready and he denied her. Although it isn't that bad unlike last year with Lemin. Who can mistake a passionate invitation with a challenge?

Be Kirche can't give up now, she must find a way to seduce Krystoff, she can't just let Louise have that piece of man-meat, can she? She left her room and head straight to Louise's door.

She knocked on the door in hopes for a response. 'If Krystoff opens the door, I come straight in and kiss him on the spot.' Kirche thought with a giggle. 'Oh... I can't wait to see the look on Louise's face when that happens... He can't escape me this time.'

There was no response from the door much to her confusion, so she knocked on the door again.

No answer.

Kirche decided to open the door, but it was locked. Then she unlocked the door with a spell without a second thought, despite the no unlocking rule. However, she doesn't care. "Passion above all." Was the rule of her house after all.

Hoping to see Krystoff, and the pinkette, Louise. But she found no one. "Where are they?" She looked around. Still nothing. Even Louise's bag isn't there, they must've gone out. Kirche looked out of the window to see two people on horseback getting ready to part.

"So, they're going somewhere, eh?" She mumbled in annoyace as she left the room. She must get Krystoff, no matter what, nobody denies her passions and gets away with it, nobody.

Except Lemin apparently.

…

The cyan-haired girl sat in her room, enjoying a good read. Today's the Day of the Void, her favorite day of the week. They were quiet, so no one could bother her indulging into her favorite words. As her blue eyes stared into the book she's currently reading through her glasses, strong loud knocks are heard from her door.

Spoke too soon, she thought.

She casts a Spell of Tranquility with her staff, so those distracting knocks can be blocked out. As she went back into her reading, the door was forced open, someone stormed into the room. In retaliation, the girl blasts away the intruder with a Gust spell that pushed them back towards the wall behind them.

She gets up and walked up to the intruder as she disables her spell, "What do you want, Kirche?" She said in a dull monotone.

"Ow..." Kirche rubbed her head. "Sorry, Tabitha, I know the Day of the Void is important to you... But do you have to do that?"

Tabitha just stares at her.

"Fine." Kirche stood up. "I suppose I deserve it. But Tabitha! I am in love!"

"Who is it this time?" Tabitha shifted her eyes to the side.

"Oh-ho-ho. Tabby, you jest." Kirche rubbed the Rei-lookalike on her head. "But seriously though. I am. In. Love! You know that Krystoff fellow, right?"

"I... heard of him." Replied Tabitha. "Beat Guiche, right?"

"Oh, yes." Nodded Kirche. "Even as commoner, he single-handedly took him on and defeated him. I can't stop thinking of him ever since!" Then looked back with contempt. "And when I got hands on him, he straight up left me, when I was at my most passionate moment!"

"Blue-balled?" Tabitha raised an eyebrow.

"So I plan to try again, but he left with that damn annoying Louise today!" Kirche explained herself, but Tabitha really didn't care, she wanted to go back into reading. She wondered why she even friends with her. "He must know that he can't escape my passion that easily!"

Tabitha sighed. So she wants that she can't get. The bluenette thought.

"This why I came to you for help! Those two left on horseback, and I need your familiar to catch to them!" Begged Kirche. "Please help me with that!"

So she wants her familiar to catch up with some guy. Tabitha thought. "Fine." She turned towards her open window and whistled. After a while, she jumped out as Kirche followed, even it is not normal in anyone else's eyes.

However, in this case, a dragon would appear to catch them midair. "No matter how many times I see it, your Sylphid is still as amazing as ever!" Said Kirche as she grabbed onto the dragon's protruding spines.

Sylphid, an infant wind dragon, also the familiar of Tabitha, which she named it from a book, "Fairies of the Air", can reach up to 200 miles in the air in a blink of an eye.

"Where?" Tabitha asks.

"...Uh..." Kirche was dumbfounded. "Sorry, I sort of went into a panic."

Tabitha turned forward and commanded her dragon, "Two people on horseback. One of them has pink hair. Don't eat them."

The dragon nods with a short grunt and flew into the distance find a horse. Simple task for a wind dragon like Sylphid.

…

Krystoff bends himself back as stiff bones in his spines gave several pops and sighed in relief.

"First time riding a horse?" Asked Louise.

"The only time I rode a horse is when I was a child." Krys cracked his neck as well, "Tell me why we can't use a carriage?"

"We need enough money to buy you a sword, remember?" Replied Louise. "Carriages are bit expensive..."

"Still." Said Krys. "We have been riding on them for three hours."

"It's fine once you get used to it." Sighed Louise as she walked off. "Come on, let's find an arms shop."

As Krystoff follows, he looks around to see the cobblestone street with some vendors in their stands at the sides. This oddly reminds him of that Renaissance Fair he went one time in a school field trip. His nerd friends roleplayed as their DnD characters, while he spent time with... Krystoff shook his head to shake off old nostalgia. Besides, he doesn't want to keep remembering _her_ , again.

"This place is pretty cramped..." Commented Krystoff.

"Yeah, it is pretty crowded despite being the widest avenue in Tristain." Agreed Louise.

"Really?" Krystoff raised an eyebrow. "Widest?" Louise nodded in response.

"This street is only five meters." Replied Krys. "But back home, the widest street in the country is about 47 and a half."

Louise stopped and looked at Krystoff stunned. "We use 'carriages' to get around more than walking." He replied in a half-truth.

"Your world is weird." Louise replied.

"Yours has magic." Retorted Krys. "But I guess they are more alien to each other than it seems."

Louise can only nod in response as they continued forward.

As they continue forward, Louise looked back at Krystoff. "Be careful, there's a lot of thieves and pickpocket around these parts." She warned.

"That's why you gave your wallet to me?" Replied Krystoff.

"Your jacket has a lot of pockets, even in the inside, right?" Said Louise. "It seems like a better option."

"You make a point." Sighed Krys. "Still, with this heavy coin bag, would it be hard for them to steal?"

"With magic, it can be done in a second." She replied.

"Then not all mages are nobles?" Asked Krys.

"Yes, all nobles are mages, but not all mages are nobles, in fact only nobles can take 10% of the population." She explained. "If, for whatever reason, when a noble is disgraced from their family or left on their own accord, they become criminals of mercenaries."

"How about the bastard children of nobles?" Krys asks again. "What if, for some reason, a noble decides to have fun with a commoner prostitute or two and they have children? In which, those children inherit their illegitimate father's magic, and comes to discover it?"

"That would be a frightening thought." Louise shuddered. "Especially when I think about the fact some nobles are more than willing to spend the night with a commoner for entertainment."

"Yeah..." Replied Krystoff. "Maybe if those magical bastards have their own children and inherit _their_ magic..."

"Than that will be scariest thing that a noble could think of." Replied Louise. "Hundreds and hundreds of commoner mages... if they ever discover their magic, and decided to rebel..."

"What?" Krystoff raised an eyebrow. "Worried about having commoners having the same powers that made the nobles so special?"

"No." She defended. "Although most nobles would think of this of a threat, but a rebellion, which all of them are mages, it would end in disaster." Louise looked up to see a bronze sign. "Ah, here we are."

A sword shaped sign showed for a fact it is an arms shop.

'Huh. Like a JRPG game...' Thought Krystoff.

Despite the bright daylight outside, the shop was dark as they went in, with a gas lamp being the only source of light that glowed dimly.

A man is his fifties was smoking through a pipe, as he notices Louise's golden pin, he took out his pipe and greeted. "Ah, my noble lady, what brings you here to this establishment?"

"I would need a sword." Replied Louise.

"Never thought that mages needed a sword." The shopkeeper raised an eyebrow. "Priests use staffs, soldiers use swords, and mages use wands, correct?"

"Oh, I'm not buying one for myself." Louise gestured her hand to Krystoff. "It's for my... companion."

"I see." The shopkeeper gazes at the young man.

Krystoff took out a falchion sword and gave it few swings, but after standing for a moment, he put it back into its proper place.

'Why not that one?' Krystoff asked Sasha mentally.

 _The feeling of it is comfortable, yes, but there is a lack of an edge if you looked at it closely._ She replied.

'Then what do you recommend?' Krys grew a bit annoyed.

 _Just keep looking, and I'll see if the blade is for you._

Krystoff spoke up. "What the best sword you have there?"

"Hmm..." The owner rubbed his chin. "There is one thing..." He went into his warehouse. "Let's see if they take it or not." He came back with an opulent sword, very decorated and it seemed to be wield only on one hand. "You know, there is a trend that nobles arm their servants."

"A trend, you say?" Asked Louise.

The shopkeeper nodded. "Apparently there is some mage thief that calls himself 'Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt,' and I heard he stole a lot of treasures from the nobles. Thet are becoming increasingly frustrated, so they're arming their servants with swords."

"Can servants with swords fight off mages that easily?" Asked Krystoff, only for Louise to stare at him in response. "I'm a special case."

'So, what do you think of that sword?' Krys asked Sasha. 'Personally, I don't think I can fight of anyone with this.'

 _You're right at that account. It's too brittle and could break in one hit._

"Sorry, but I don't I would want this." Replied Krystoff to the shop owner.

"Do you have anything else?" Louise look back at him.

"I'll see what I can find." The shop keeper went back into the warehouse and came back with a new weapon in an oily rag. "How about this?"

It was a splendid looking broadsword. About a meter and a half in length, its handle is used for two-handed wielding that is decorate in jewels. Its mirror-like blade reflected in a stunning glow.

'So, Sasha,' Thought Krystoff. 'What do you think about this?'

 _This-! This is-… Garbage._

Krystoff stood silent for moment. 'What?'

 _Its material is too weak and its edge is too brittle, and the jewels are fake. He's trying to scam you._

"Son of a..." Krystoff whispered angrily.

"What's wrong?" Louise asks him.

He pushed the sword away and said coldly to the shopkeeper. "Take this back, I want a sword, not a decorative item."

The shop owner laughed. "Looks like nothing fooled you, boy! I commend you for that."

"Wait," Said Louise in rising anger. "That sword's fake!?"

"Oh-ho-ho, no!" The shop owner showed the sword. "This is made of genuine gold, but what most nobles don't know, is that gold is trash material for a weapon!"

"Then why the hell you want to sell it to us!?" Yelled Louise.

"To see that you know your blades and the like!" Replied the store owner laughed. "And get a bit of extra gold as a bonus."

"So this is a test?" Asked Krystoff, then gave a smirk. "You really like screwing with people, huh?"

"Geez, old man, you'll never get customers that way!" Said a new voice.

"Wha-" Krystoff looked around in confusion.

"Shut it, Derf! It's a good business tactic!" Shouted the shopkeeper.

"Hah! It's only good for running your business to the ground, old man!" The voice replied.

"Derf?" Krys raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, you seem to know your stuff, kiddo." Said the voice. "Yeah, you the guy in the green jacket."

Krystoff went to the direction of the voice, which is from a barrel. "It came from here..."

"Oi, down here."

He did so to see a rusty blade. "Hey."

Krystoff jumped back a bit. "Holy shit!"

 _Huh, haven't seen him in a long time._

'You know what this sword is?' Asked Krystoff mentally.

 _He's probably the best blade in this shop. You best take him._

'Ok, but you better not lie to me.' Grunted Krystoff as he picked the sword up. On closer inspection, it was a thin longsword, although rusted as it is, and one cannot say it was well made to any degree. "So... are you the one who's been talking to me?"

"Yep." Replied the sword. "Quite the grip you have there."

"Oh my god, the sword really does talk." Krystoff said surprised.

"Is that- a sentient sword?" Louise stared at it in awe.

"Yeah." Sighed the shop owner. "But that sword has quite the mouth on him. One day, I will melt him down."

"Come and try, old man!" Shouted the sword in Krys' hand.

"...So, you're called Derf, right?" He asks the rusted blade.

"Wrong!" Replied 'Derf'. "I am the Legendary Blade, Derflinger! Remember that!"

 _Ah, Derflinger. My old friend._

'I suppose you recognize this sword, do you Sasha?' Asked Krys.

 _Of course, I used to wield him myself._

'You used to wield him? I'm guessing this would be awkward for you meeting him again while you're in my sub-conscious.' Said Krys.

 _No, just nostalgia. During the time when I was still alive._

'Ok, next time we talk in my dreamscape, you better explain everything.' Said Krys.

"Hey, kid. You've been zoning out for a while," Asked Derflinger. "You ok?"

"Oh." Krys shook his head. "I'm fine. By the way, the name's Krystoff Danjr."

"Rather strange since that your last name is literally Danger." Replied the sword. "Anyway, buy me, I'm a far better option than anything else here!"

"I have to agree with you here." Nodded Krystoff. He turned to Louise and lifted Derf. "Hey, I would like to buy this."

"Do... do you really want this thing?" Louise reluctantly asks. "Can you pick anything else?"

"Nah, I'm good." Krys shook his head. "Besides, a talking sword is probably pretty powerful. Since you know, it is sentient?"

"Fine." Louise sighed as she turned towards the shop owner. "How much?"

"I would gladly sell Derf to for 100 ecu but, since you passed this little test of mine..." Replied the store owner. "You can take him off my hands at 50."

"What a steal." Smiled Krystoff.

Louise came over to take out her wallet out of Krys' jacket and dumped 50 gold coins as the owner counted them. "Alright." He nodded. "Thank you for your purchase." He pulled out a scabbard and handed to Krys. "If you want to shut him up, you can put him this."

Krys nodded. "Thanks."

As they left the owner shouted. "Come again anytime if you want more weapons!"

…

Kirche watched Krystoff and Louise walk out of the arms shop from afar as Tabitha beside her continue reading.

"So, Louise can buy a sword to win his affections?" Kirche bit her lip. "Even knowing he's my prey?" She continued to stare at Krystoff. "I will have you, Krystoff, I will not let you run away like you did before!"

Nearby Krystoff felt a shiver. "Ugh-!"

"What's wrong?" Asked Louise.

"I... I felt like someone's watching me..." Replied Krystoff with a shudder. "And that doesn't mean well..."

After the two went far enough, Kirche and Tabitha went into the shop, "Oh! Another noble!" Said the owner.

"Hey there~" Kirche greeted in a seductive tone.

"Ahem." The owner coughs while blushing from her approach. "What brings you to this shop of mine?"

"Oh..." Kiche drags on. "Do you know what the noble bought earlier no long ago?"

"A sword..." Replied the owner while retaining his composure.

"So, she _did_ buy a sword for him..." Muttered Kirche and turned towards him. "What kind?"

"A dirty, rusty one." He replied.

"Why?" She presses on.

"Her companion wanted it, believing to be the better option than my last offer." The owner replies in a half-truth.

"What was the last offer?" Kirche asks with a smile.

"Let me go get it." He went into the warehouse and returned with the golden broadsword. "Here it is."

"Such a magnificent blade." She said with awe.

'At least she's not as smart as the last one.' Thought the owner. "You have a good eye, my lady. It is made by the famous Germanian alchemist Lord Shupei. It can cut through metal like butter because of the magic infused in it. See this runic inscription here?" It was lie of course. Even with such beauty, she lacks insight. Easy.

'Maybe with this, I can win Krystoff over...' Kirche thought with glee. "How much?"

"4500 ecu." Said the owner.

"Hmm..." Kirche frowned. "Isn't it a bit pricey?"

"Well, great swords are what they are worth, right?" Replied the owner.

Kirche leaned closer and caressed his cheek. "But isn't it expensive? ~"

The owner starts sweating.

…

"How cheap of you." Said Tabitha to Kirche for using her charms on the store owner.

"Relax!" Smiled Kirche. "I got him to drop it down to 1000. Now... we find Krystoff."

…

"No way." Krystoff said bluntly towards the sword Kirche offered him.

"But-" Protested Kirche before he cuts her off.

"No. Way." He replied sternly, he lifted Derf. "I prefer this sword."

"Why you want a dirty rusted sword?" She asks confused. "This is far more better, it's made by the famous Germanian Alchemist Shunpei!"

"When the last time you've heard someone named Shunpei?" Asked Krystoff. "Before you went into the arms shop."

"Uh..." Kirche was at lost for words.

"Face it, you got scammed for a crappy sword." Sighed Krystoff. "And besides." He looked at Derf. "A voice in my head wanted me to get this sword for some reason."

Kirche looked at him dumbfounded.

"That's what I call my intuition." Lied Krystoff. "So, yeah."

"Give it up, Zerbst." Sighed Louise. "You're not changing his mind, I tried."

"Oh, yes, how could I forget your little argument from that one time?" Replied Kirche.

"Whoa, if you bring that up, and make light of it, that would consider to be a _dick_ move." Krys raised his hands.

"Look." Said Kirche. "I admit. You told her off pretty harshly, despite what I did to her. But... why do you still hang around her? You hate her, don't you?"

"Not as much as I did before." Replied Krys. "I plan to help her with... well, _everything_. If I hate most of the aspects of her, that doesn't mean I can help her improve."

"Hah, Zero here has zero redeeming qualities." Laughed Kirche.

"Well... At least I have zero amount of men inside me, unlike some." Louise shrugged.

Kirche's jaw dropped at that remark. "It's because you have zero sexual appeal!"

"That means I have zero chance to be assaulted." Replied Louise. "I mean, look at the way you dress!"

"OK! Too far!" Shouted Krys and then sighed.

"This is stupid." Tabitha commented.

"You and me both." Replied Krys.

"Oh-ho-ho!" Chuckled Kirche. "When did you learned how to speak like that?"

"Oh," Louise gave a sly grin. "Just yesterday."

"You must you're so funny." Said Kirche.

"I'm hilarious." Smiled Louise.

The redhead was awestruck to see Louise act this way, for her, this is not normal.

"St-stop!" Shouted Kirche. "This isn't like you! Get mad at me or something! This is weird!"

"Maybe I decided to change my behavior." Louise shrugged again. "While you still have this mindset that you can have men wrapped around your finger. Until someone decided to turn the other way. Isn't that right, Krystoff?"

Kirche was stunned. "Who are you, and what have you done with Louise?"

"Killed her and took her place." Louise said sarcastically. "What do you think?"

"Stop it, Zero!" She gets flustered.

"Oh, never heard that one before." Louise rolled her eyes. "Seriously. Get better material to insult me. I'm getting bored with it." She yawned.

"Louise!" Yelled the redhaired Germanian as Louise and Krystoff chucked.

"Looks like you're right." Smiled Louise, "Being passive aggressive is far more better than my usual methods."

"What did I tell you." Grinned Krystoff. "Letting the air out the band."

"Still don't know what that means, but yes." Nodded Louise.

"Just- what makes you prefer her more than me?" Asked Kirche.

"Well..." Replied Krystoff. "You are too easy. I mean, just how many men you've been with?"

"It's because of my passion-" Defended Kirche before she was cut off.

"If you are this 'passionate', what is the difference between you," Interrupted Louise. "And a prostitute?"

"I-I don't sell myself cheap!" Shouted Kirche. "Look! Why don't let me love you? Surely, I am better than Valliere here!"

'Looks like she won't give up. Maybe this will make her stop.' Sighed Krystoff. "It's because I'm currently recovering from my break-up from my previous life prior to coming here."

"What?" Kirche asked confused.

"I had a girlfriend; her name is Carolina." Explained Krystoff. "We were together for three years, thick and thin."

"She must have been really nice." Said Kirche.

"Oh-ho, no." Chuckled Krystoff, "She's a total bitch! Tough one too. We only managed to stay together because we managed to keep up with each other."

"Then why did you two broke up?" Asked Louise.

"Well, she wanted to join the military but I didn't want her to join because of how dangerous it is." Sighed Krystoff. "So we have a fight to see whether she stays of not. She won. Even if she is a hard-ass, she truly cares about me. But, I guess not anymore."

"Then maybe-" Spoke up Kirche before she was interrupted.

"No. That doesn't mean you shouldn't take her place." Said Krystoff. "So, you want to, then beat me in a fight. Then I'll change my mind."

Kirche stops herself. "I think I'll pass."

"Good." Nodded Krystoff, "Now Louise," He turned towards her. "It's best we get back."

As she sees them leave, Tabitha walked up to Kirche. "Still not stopping you?"

"No." Kirche shakes her head. "I still won't give up on him. Because he does not only bring forth my passion, but my heart as well!"

Tabitha shook her head. It's like talking to a brick wall.

…

As Krystoff and Louise rode back, they were striking up a conversation. "So... what is this Carolina like?" Asked Louise.

"As I mentioned before." Replied Krys. "A total bitch. Not afraid to beat the shit of someone who looked at her funny. Well, one time some guys tried to gang up on her and assault her, they all ended up with pipes up their asses. Heck, one time, she beat someone with their own skull."

"That sounds physically impossible." Louise was stunned.

"And's what he kept screaming about." Replied Krys. "Poor Jimmy."

"And tell me _why_ you're together with her?" Asked Louise.

"It's because I admired her badassery." Smiled Krystoff. "It means she's that awesome of a person, despite how much of a hard-ass she is, she likes me because of my... boldness for her."

"You two must be an odd couple." Commented Louise.

"It may so-" Replied Krystoff before he sees something blocking the road. "What is that?"

"Looks like a broken carriage." Replied Louise.

"This doesn't look good." Said Krystoff.

Upon closer look, the carriage was splintered and on fire. Surrounding it, there are charred corpses of its passengers and driver, along with some guards that seemed to be cooked in their own armor. The smell almost made Louise vomit.

"What just happened!?" She yelled.

"Guessing one of those rouge mages that you explained about." Krystoff replied. "But something else feels off."

For a few moments they noticed a feeling of intense heat coming from the broken carriage.

" _ **Gwooogh...**_ " A vibrating, distorted voice was heard as something walked out from the wreckage.

What stepped out of hiding was a flaming figure with a rocky molten chest armor and shoulder pads and its 'head' is a round stone that is human shaped but with glowing orange eyes. In its chest cavity there is a rough stone object that has runic markings. It turns its head towards Louise and Krystoff with a burning look.

" _ **Kill...**_ " It spoke. " _ **Kill...**_ "

"What the hell is that!?" Exclaimed Krystoff.

"That's-!" Louise looked at it in horror. "That's an Elemental!"

"Explain!?" Krystoff looked back at her.

"I learned that they were beings that embodied the five elements." Explained Louise. "But they were sealed into another realm before the time of Brimir!"

"If those, 'Elementals' were sealed a long time ago," Replied Krystoff. "Why is one here!?"

" _ **Kill...**_ " The Elemental continued. " _ **...THE INFERIORS!**_ " It blasts fire at the two as they jumped off and it hits the horses they are riding.

"SHIT!" Cursed Krystoff as he witnesses the horse getting burned alive. He pulled out his Driver and placed on his waist.

 **-ARM ON: AIGIZ!-**

"Henshin!" He pulls on the handle.

"Hen-what!?" Louise shouted in confusion.

 **-RUNE ON: ARM UP- -LEFT HAND OF GOD: THE PROTECTOR!-**

Krystoff became Vertis* and pulled out Derf. "Looks like I'm taking you out on a test run, Derf!"

"Ok, who am I going to-" Said Derf and then he sees the Elemental. "WHAT IS AN ELEMENTAL DOING HERE!?"

"I have no idea!" Shouted Vertis. 'Sasha, how much do you know about this?'

 _Not much, no. But Elementals are beings of elements they are based on. This one is a fire elemental because, you know. But this one is a lesser Elemental, so it's just as strong as a Dot-Mage._

"Then this will be easy!" Shouted Vertis as he charged forth with Derf in hand. The Elemental just stood there and continues to blast fire towards the rider's direction. However Vertis swept it away with a swing of his blade as Derf shouts, "Whoa, that's hot!"

"It will be a lot hotter, Derf," Replied Vertis. "Because I'll have you cutting through it!"

Vertis closed in and gave the Elemental several slashes and kicked it back. As the Elemental slid back, it repairs itself with its flames.

"Oh fuck, that didn't work." Vertis was dumbfounded.

The Elemental shoots flames to the ground surrounding Vertis' feet as the flames engulf him.

"Krystoff!" Shouted Louise.

"Holy shit, it's planning to broil me alive in this armor!" Vertis held is arms up in attempt to shield himself.

"Hot-hot-hot-HOT!" Yelled Derf.

'Sasha! I really need more of your advice here!' Vertis shouted in his thoughts.

 _Elementals are weak when they are against another element that clashes with theirs!_

"If this thing is made out of fire..." Said Vertis to himself as he grabs the handle. "Then I'll douse it down!"

He pulls it hard as the circle spins.

 **-ELEMENTAL ROULETTE-**

It stops with the blue orb facing upwards.

 **-LAGUZ: WATER!-**

Within the flames, steam bursts out to reveal Vertis with his once green lines on his suit glow blue.

 _(Insert theme; Let It Burn – Cold Kingdom)_

"What's that sound?" Asks Derf.

"It's music that is playing in my helmet." Replied Vertis. "Sweet."

"What kind it's music that?" Derf asks again.

"Fight now, talk later!" Vertis puts himself in a sword stance.

The Elemental growls and blasts fire as Vertis swung up his left hand to create a shield of water as the flames are doused on impact. Vertis rushed forth to swing Derf into the Elemental's torso as it cut it apart. Before it repairs itself, he gave a kick that a splash came out of it which gave it real damage as it screeches.

" _ **You...**_ " It growls. " _ **...You inferior ape!**_ "

"Yeah? Well." Chucked Vertis as water flowed down onto Derf as it covers his blade in water as it commented. "Ooh, that feels nice."

Vertis slashed the Elemental across its abdomen as it screeches in pain, but Vertis did not relent his attack. He swings Derf upwards to cut the Elemental left arm and slashed downwards and then decapitates the Fire Elemental as its body dissipates, leaving behind its stone core.

 _(Theme Ends)_

"This inferior ape just killed you." Finished Vertis.

"Nice one, partner." Said Derf. "So... where did you get the armor?"

"Long story." Replied Vertis. "I'll explain later when we get back to the Academy."

"Wait." Said Derf. "Did you hear that?"

The rustle was heard and then more Elementals up to five come out of the woods, all of them are fire Elementals.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Vertis twitches his eye underneath his helmet. As he turned towards Louise, a figurative lightbulb popped up above his head. "Louise, I need you help on dealing with those guys!"

"I can use my fireball spell!" She replied. " But I don't think it would hurt them at all!"

"Then overload it!" Shouted Vertis. "You know, cast the spell like you usually cast things!? That will do a lot of damage!"

"What do you-" Louise shouted back before she knows what he meant. "Oh." She smirks and raised her wand, "Ok! Stand back! I'll get them all in one shot!"

As Vertis jumped to the side, Louise casts her spell. "FIREBALL!"

Though it didn't hit them all, but the explosion managed to take out two of them as their smoking cores lay on the ground.

"Damn it!" Curse Louise. "Even when I wanted it to happen, I couldn't get it right!"

"That's fine, you did good, Louise." Said Vertis as he turned toward the remaining Elementals. "I'll deal with the rest."

The Fire Elementals looked at each other and came towards one another.

"What are they doing?" Said Vertis confused.

"Are they…" Derf said in the same manner. "Combining?"

 _Oh… no…_

'Sasha? What is it?' Asked Vertis.

 _If two or more Elementals, "merge" they combine their strengths._

'Like those Line and Triangle Mages?' Vertis replied.

… _Yes. They became one being that basically have the same power as a Fire Triangle Mage._

Vertis stared at the combined Elemental towering over him by two feet. Its fiery body has more of that rock plating, protecting its core, and has its rocky skull has a jagged jaw as the head is flaming.

"Oh... Shit..." Said Vertis before the Greater Fire Elemental swings its fist that smacks Vertis to send him flying to fall to the ground beside Louise. "Hey..." Vertis sat up asking her as the Elemental approaches. "Do you have an explosion big enough to take down this thing?"

"I can try..." Louise replied as she looked in horror at the sight of the Elemental before them. Before it raises its fist at them, it was hit by a blast of fire from above. As it and the two looked up, they see Kirche and Tabitha standing on Slyphid.

"If there's anyone that giving Louise a hard time." Said Kirche with her wand raised. "It going to be me."

"Kirche!?" Exclaimed Louise.

"Yep!" She winked as she gazes at the creature. "So, this is an Elemental? I've only learned of it in history lessons."

"Dangerous." Added Tabitha.

"Agreed." Nodded Vertis. "But Kirche, as you see, fire attacks don't seem to affect it."

"Damn." Cursed Kirche. "And I have fire magic and just that."

"I'll handle it." Said Tabitha as she raised her staff to conjure ice spears.

"Alright, Kirche and I will draw its attention." Said Vertis. "Louise, you and... Tabitha, was it?" She nodded. "Ok, you and Tabitha can focus and attacking. You guys got that?"

"Got it." Tabitha nods.

"Alright." Said Louise.

"Anything for my Green Knight in Shining Armor." Winked Kirche.

Vertis sighed and looked at Derf. "Hey, buddy, can you still take on the heat?"

"I'll take on anything you throw at me!" Replied the sword.

'Sasha?' Said Vertis. 'Ready to give me some battle advice?'

 _Ready as you are._

"Ok." Vertis raises Derf in a sword stance as his runes glow. "Let's go!"

 _(Insert Theme: Taste the Blood (Remix) - DMC 3)_

Vertis rushed forward cut the Elemental with his water covered blade into its leg. As Kirche blasts for into its face, even though it doesn't faze it, but it provided cover for Vertis to shoot water into its face, temporary blinding it. As it held its face, Tabitha shoots ice spears into the Elemental as her dragon mount flies around. Louise pointed her wand at the Elemental to cast another explosion as took a chunk of its shoulder before it repairs itself.

In anger the Elemental erupts in flames as it covers the area. Louise jumped into the wrecked carriage, as Vertis jumps in front of Kirche to create a water barrier.

"You-" Said Kirche surprised. "You protected me. Does that mean-"

"Keep on going at it!" Interrupted Vertis. "It's working!"

 _Go for the core! That's what keeps it intact!_

Vertis leapt forth to strike it at the chest, but Derf's blade was deflected right off. In retaliation, the Greater Elemental tried to swat the Rider off, but he leapt up to blast water into its face again.As Vertis landed, he looked back at Louise. "Do something about its chestplate! I have an idea!"

"Keep it still!" Shouted Louise.

"Got it!" Nodded Vertis.

Tabitha nods also as she shoots her ice spears at the Elemental's feet as ice crawled up on its legs. Before it has a chance to melt however, Vertis swings Derf upwards to slice off the Elemental's arm as it roared in pain.

Louise lined up her wand into the Elemental's chest. "FIREBALL!" As the spell blew up, it leaves the Elemental's core exposed. "Now go!"

"Leave it to me!" Shouted Vertis as he pulled the handle on his driver three time for the final attack.

 **-RUNE OVERDRIVE-**

The runes on his arm glowed as the water rushed on Derf's blade like a chainsaw.

 **-THURISAZ: DESTROY!-**

Vertis gripped Derf in both hands, "WATER SLICER!" He swings Derf like a bat and slings a water saw that bisected the Elemental diagonally. Before it has the chance to regenerate, Vertis leaped at it, covering his left hand in water as he grabs the core and went through the fires of its body as it dissipates into nothing.

Vertis turns back to Krystoff as he stares at the Greater Elemental's core in his hand. He turned towards Tabitha. "Hey, you don't suppose that your dragon can handle two more? Our horses are pretty well done at this point."

Tabitha nodded. "Sure."

…

Cobert was in his lab, looking though several books relating to Krystoff's runes and his artifact, until Krystoff himself opens the door along with Louise before he slams an Elemental core on the table he's sitting at.

"What do you know about this?" Asked Krystoff.

"This is an Elemental Core!" Colbert leaned forward in awe. "Where did you get it?"

"Killed one." Replied Kystoff bluntly.

"Professor Colbert." Said Louise grimly. "After returning from the capital, we were attack by them, but we fought them off."

"That's ridiculous." Replied Colbert. "There hasn't been Elementals in over 8 millennia!"

"Then explain this." Kystoff points at the core. "And _these_." He reaches his hand into his parka and pulled out two more Lesser Elemental Cores and a Greater Elemental Core and set them on the table.

Colbert examines the objects before him, and then he looked up to them with a grim look. "We need to speak to the Headmaster about this."

…

Osmond stares at the cores on his desk, and he looked up to Krystoff and Louise. "And you said that they attacked you?"

"And some innocent people at the carriage they destroyed." Replied Louise sorrowfully.

"Hmm..." Osmond closes his eyes. "This is troubling. The Elementals first appeared after 8000 years when they were sealed by a powerful mage."

"Like this Brimir guy I've been hearing about?" Asked Krystoff.

"No, not like the Founder." Replied Osmond. "Far more powerful, but his identity was lost and forgotten."

"Look," Said Krystoff. "From what I've heard, these Elementals seemed like a big deal. So, what's the problem?"

Osmond went silent for a moment. "Before the humans, before the elves, there was the first race that was created known as the Elementals, a race of beings that embodies the Five Great Elements of Magic. As powerful as they are, they are being of pure destruction and all the other race lived in fear under them, for they destroy their civilizations and slaughter its people. That is why they have to be sealed into another realm."

"If a small group appeared..." Said Krystoff.

"There will be more." Louise finishes with fear in her voice.

Osmond nodded. "If they have appeared now... Either the seal on them has been weakened,"

"Or someone has broken them."

…

In a dark cave, a hooded figure walked down the corridor, raising a greyish, glowing stone that slow glowed dimly with dark red light from its markings.

"Finally,..." The figured smiled. "My revenge, against the humans, against their, 'God'. Starts now."

The figure looked out to see an array of Elementals of different elements, with their glowering at the figure.

...

 _(Insert Opening: I'm OK, You're OK – Fly Sleep Fly)_

(Krystoff looks up at the grey skies of his world)

 _Why are you standing there alone?_

 _All we know is there's nothing we can do._

(As he closes his eyes and reopens them, he finds himself in front of the Tristain Academy as he looks back in shock.)

 _Why don't you give up your feeling?_

 _It's an easy thing, and your heart won't be hurt any more,_

(He looks down to Louise, gesturing him to come along, in which he sighs and shrugs as he went along with her.)

 _I know the way to let it go,_

 _But I think it's harder to live up without anything I want ._

(As Louise and Krystoff walked down the hallways of the academy, Siesta ran by clutching a silver tray, then Guiche and Montmorency walked by them, along with Kirche, Tabitha, Lemin, Korves, and Logan as if it was a normal day.)

 _So that I'm gonna feel alive!_

(Cutting to Colbert, Osmond and then Krystoff in the field, clutching his driver and placed it upon his waist, turning himself into Vertis.)

 _I'm OK! I'm going my way!_

 _You're OK! You're going your way!_

(Vertis slashes down the surrounding Elementals and cut to him slashing down some Reconquista Soldiers.)

 _The first thing is how we should live up to myself, up to yourself!_

(Louise is casting spells for an attack as Elemental leapt at her from her behind, only for Vertis to jump in front of them and used his final attack to strike them down as they exploded as Louise turned to face Vertis.)

 _I'm OK! Though I can't see ahead._

(Henrietta stood as the throne was behind her with Cardinal Mazarin beside her.)

 _You're OK! Though you can't see ahead._

(Oliver Cromwell was in the Albion throne room with two figures in shadows and before them a black cloaked mercenary with a bandaged face lands on the floor before them.)

 _Nothing's gonna be meaningless,_

(Before a mob of Elementals, the hooded figure with four large Elementals behind them as the figure held up the grey stone with dark red markings while smiling.)

 _Just believe it,_

 _That's all there is to it!_

 _(Kystoff was sitting on a balcony of the academy at sunset with his Driver in hand.)_

 _That's all there is to it! Yeah!_

 _Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

(Louise came up to him from behind and places her hand on his shoulder and gently shakes it. Krystoff looks up to see Louise smiling with their group of friend behind her. Krystoff smiles as well and gets up to turn to face Louise and went off with her.)

(End Opening)

…

 **-Next Time: On A Familiar Rider!-**

 **Siesta: I want to let you know, that you're the best person that came to my life. So thank you for everything.**

 **Osmond: Count Mott plans to buy off the maid as his servant.**

 **Louise: What are you thinking!?**

 **Krystoff: Like** _ **hell**_ **I would let this shit-bag take her!**

 **Mott: You think you could defeat me, commoner?**

 **Krystoff: I will not let you take Siesta! Not as long as I live! Henshin!**

 **?: Looks like we'll have a war at our hands.**

 **-Chapter 4: Going Against the Wave!-**


	4. Chapter 4

**No, seriously. I don't know who I should ship Krystoff with.**

 **Give me a name and reasoning.**

 **Chapter 4: Going Against the Wave!**

"Glad to see you, Count Mott." Said Osmond as a man goes through the doors. The man is in a red cape with large ruffles around his neck. He was dark brown hair with long side burns. On his face, there is a handlebar moustache and handlebar eyebrows.

"So, what is it?" Mott asks. "I heard I have to deliver a message to the Queen. So, what message is it that so important it needs to be sent to the royal palace?"

"An ancient race started appearing recently." Osmond answers. "The Elementals have returned."

Mott looks at him and laughs. "Elementals! How preposterous! They haven't appeared in several millennia! And you say they returned-" But Osmond interrupts him by having Longueville setting a Greater Elemental Core on his desk as the Count stares at it in surprise.

"This was found after those creatures attacked some students recently." Said Longueville. "As you see here, no one has seen an Elemental Core up close in years. Now do you believe him?"

Mott remains silent for a moment before speaking up. "I... I will speak to the Queen about this."

"Thank you." Osmond sighs in relief.

"By the way, Miss Longueville..." Mott looks at the secretary with his eyes are far below hers. "How about we have dinner sometime?"

Longueville hides her disgust for the man, and replies. "Oh, no. I'm far too busy with work. I may not have time for it so."

"That's a shame..." Mott sighs as the doors opens to see Siesta, holding a tray of sweets.

"Ah, thank you bringing these desserts for us and our guest." Said Osmond.

Siesta bows. "You're welcome."

"Hmm..." Mott steps closer to her. "What is your name, maid?"

"S-Siesta, my lord." She stutters.

"Ah... such a nice name." Mott give a slimy grin. "You can leave now."

Siesta bows again and goes out the door.

"Oh, I also came with a message of my own." Mott turns towards Osmond. "Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt's thievery has been quite rampant recently. And more nobles are getting killed at night by the mercenary that goes by, Sideon*." (*Pronounced Sid-Di-An.)

"The Mage-Hunter?" Longville raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." He nods. "He becoming quite a menace. There's a chance he may come to attack this academy."

"I'll keep that in mind." Osmond replies.

"Before I take my leave..." Said Mott with a grin. "How much for that maid that entered here not long ago? I believe she'll make a fine addition to my... staff."

...

(Insert Opening: I'm OK, You're OK – Fly Sleep Fly)

...

Krystoff was sitting in a white chair by a glass table, across him, Sasha was sitting a chair as well. They are both under a marble gazebo, but there is still a white empty void surrounding them.

"Would you like some tea?" Asked Sasha as she gestures her hand towards to the tea set on the table.

"We both know we're in my dreamscape, right?" Krystoff raises an eyebrow. "The tea is probably not even real."

"Can't hurt to try some." Smiled Sasha as she pours some tea into a ceramic cup and pushes towards Krystoff.

He sighes and picks it up. "Alright fine." He took a small sip and pulled it back. "It tastes real though."

"I recreated the flavor from my memories." Sasha replies. "And mixed some things in from your memories as well. It's Goldenrod, by the way."

Krystoff sips more tea and sets the cup down on the table. "You're saying you've looked into _all_ my memories?"

"Yes, even the embarrassing ones." Sasha giggles as Krystoff's face turns red. "They are quite entertaining to watch."

"Someday..." Kyrstoff's eye twitches. "I will take a look in _your_ memories and point out all of _your_ embarrassing moments."

"Good luck with that." Sasha grins. "Anyway, we're here to talk, right?"

"Yeah." Krystoff sighs. "I want to know is, you seemed to know Derf since you used to wield him. So, are you some kind of 'familiar' that was summoned against their own will, too?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Sasha nods. "Back then, 6000 years prior, I was a familiar like you. In fact, one of the first sentient beings to become a familiar."

"Wow. Six thousand years? And Derf is that old? Must be a very magical blade, since he would become dust by now." Said Krystoff surprised. "And who's the asshole that summoned you?"

"Well, you may not believe it..." Sasha replies. "But I was summoned by Brimir, the 'Founder' of Magic for the humans."

"Wait..." Krystoff nearly starts laughing. "You were summoned by some wizard guy that everyone thinks he's a god?"

Sasha laughs. "He doesn't want to be called a god, but he went along with it for everyone to listen to him." She continues. "And I was not the only one. Three others became his familiars and his companions in arms. I would give you their names, but my memories may have deteriorated over the millennia. But I do remember I was nicknamed, Gandalfr. The Left Hand of God."

"Gandalfr?" Krystoff repeats her words. "So, some magical power is relating to my runes, came from you? What does that even do?"

"Well..." She replies. "As Gandalfr, when you hold a weapon, any weapon, you gain knowledge of it and use and know how to use it to its full potential. That's why you used your... Driver, as you call that artifact so expertly."

"I call it a Driver, because it's very similar to that T.V. show I watched with one of my nerd friends one time. A humongous wimp he is, not to mention he's dull as a piece of white bread." Said Krystoff. "And besides, what do you even call this artifact?"

"Like I said before," Sasha replies. "My memories are not good as it used to be. Maybe later one day I might regain them. But for now,..."

"I see..." Krystoff sighs as takes another sip of tea.

"So..." Sasha smiles widely. "I've also seen you with that Carolina girl. Must be an awkward first time for you two."

Krystoff spits out his tea and shot his head towards Sasha's direction. "WHAT!?"

"Come on..." Sasha grins like a cat. "I've looked into your memories, remember? And seeing you two... doing it, it was kind of hilarious. Never knew such a tough gal like her would be so sensitive and you being so... assertive."

"OK!" Krystoff shouts as his face turns red. "I do _not_ want to discuss about my sex life with you!"

"Fufufufu~" The elf giggles.

"I swear, one day!" Krystoff points at her. "I _will_ look into your memories myself and get back at you!"

Sasha laughs out loud. "Have fun, you have enough time to spare!"

...

Krystoff gets up from his bed, groggy and irritated from the dream, only to see a golden sword with a note attached to it;

" _I snuck this sword in here, even though you don't want it, call it a gift from me. -Kirche 3_ " Krystoff then sees more writing at the bottom, " _P.S. I took a peek down there while you and Louise was sleeping. All I can say was, …Nice._ "

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Krystoff yelled so loudly that Louise woke up.

"Guh- What? What!?" She sat up surprised. "Krystoff, what happened!?"

"Kirche snuck into the room!" He replies, pointing at the golden sword.

Louise leaned closer to read the note on it and her face slowly contorting into disgust."Zerbst tried to-!? Augh!"

"Making petty insult is one thing," Said Krystoff. "But invading one's privacy is another!"

"Stay right there!" Louise shouted as he gets off her bed. "I going to go give Zerbst a piece of my mind!"

She slams the door shut as she went out, leaving Krystoff to look at the useless blade.

"Looks like I cant return it." He stares at it with contempt. "At least I can sell it for some gold coins."

- _Shunpei's Broadsword Acquired-_

'What was that, Sasha?' He asks.

 _Oh, I thought it would be fun to point out the obvious things, like on those Jay-Are-Pee-Gee Games from your world._

'It makes sense for you to look through my memories for you being in my head.' Sighed Krystoff. 'But don't do it anymore. My privacy can't be more invaded as it is.'

 _No promises._

Krystoff groans as he picks up Derf and unsheathes him. "Oh, morning partner!" Said the blade. "What are we going to do today?"

"Going to the library." He replies. "There some questions I want answered."

…

He flips forward through the book, but to no avail due to the fact he can't understand a thing from it. "I can't make out these words! What they are even saying!?" Krystoff grumbles as glares at the pages. "Sasha, can you read this out for me?"

 _Yeah, sorry. I can't understand them either. The language has drastically changed over six thousand years after all._

"Oh shit, yeah." Krystoff realizes his mistake. "I forgot, sorry."

"Sasha?" Derf figuratively raises his eyebrow. "Never heard that name in a while. What do you know of her?"

"Well..." Krystoff replies. "She currently lives inside my head."

"Wow." Said Derf shocked. "Must have been awkward for having someone inside your head."

"It's infuriating." Krystoff comments.

 _Hey!_

"No offense." Krystoff replies to her. "But you could get used to that in a while. Although she tends to go through my memories that includes... sensitive material."

"Can..." Derf starts to ask. "Can I have a talk with her? I haven't heard of her in a while."

'Can you?' Krys asks Sasha.

 _I'll try..._

The library went silent for a while until Sasha spoke in Krys' mind again.

 _Hey, Derflinger, are you there?_

"Holy crap!" Exclaims the sword. "Sasha? Is that you!? It has been ages!"

 _Six thousand years in fact. How have you been doing?_

"Shh." Krys shushes him. "Not so loud."

"Alright." Said Derf as he replies. "Well, not much after you died. I mean, how did you get into Krys' head?"

 _Well... when he gained those runes, I sort of appeared in his sub-conscious. And... I'm sort of bounded to the runes._

"You never seemed to know about the history, Krys." Derf comments.

"Why do you think I'm here?" He replies. "But I know if I can understand this language and writing!"

"Well, you can try to learn some words." Said Derf. "While Sasha and I can talk about the old times."

"By the way, how are you able to communicate with him?" Krystoff asks Sasha.

 _Well, through you, of course._

"Oh." Krystoff picks up the book. "Well, I'll leave you to that. Have fun chatting in my head."

 _Not too much fun._ Sasha chuckled.

Krystoff grumbles as he tried to make out the words on the book he's trying to read. Tabitha came up to him and looked over his shoulder. "Having trouble?"

He turns his head to see the bluenette. "You want to help? Not mock me?"

Tabitha shook her head. "No. I can help."

Krys sighed. "Ok, can you help me with reading a book on Halkegenia History?"

She nodded in response.

…

Siesta walking down the halls, feeling distressed. So, in hopes for comfort, she tries to find one person she believes can understand her. She looks through the academy for Krystoff, as she found him in the Fenrir Library, she came up to him. "Um... Krystoff. Can we talk?"

He is looking though a book with a blue-haired noble before he looks up. "Oh, Siesta. What is it?"

"Come outside the door." She replies. "It-it's private."

Krystoff closes the book and hands it to Tabitha. "Thank you for helping." She nods with a smile as he gets up as and comes along with the maid.

"Ok, what was it you would like to talk about?" Krystoff asks.

"Krystoff." Siesta took a deep breath. "When I first met you, I thought you be like the other nobles. But ever since you defended the rights of a commoner against a noble... and the fact that you seemed to have magic as well... you've done everything to help me with my job, and even if you are a bit harsh... You are a really kind person deep down."

"What are you saying?" He asks in confusion.

"What have I been saying is... is that I want to let you know," Siesta looks to the side and then faces him with a sincere smile. "That you're the best person that ever came in my life. So I want to say... Thank you. For everything."

Before Siesta has a chance to walk off, Krystoff stops her by grabbing her arm. "So you're leaving. Why?"

"I..." Siesta looked down. "Count Mott called me by my name to work under him as his servant."

"Do you want to work for him?" He asks.

"No..." She shakes her head. "But I don't a have a choice in the matter."

"Why do I have a feeling that this Mott guy sounds like a bigger asshole than that guy I first fought?" Krystoff asks her with an irritated look on his face.

…

Osmond was in his sitting in his office while his secretary was sitting at her own desk, looking through some papers until suddenly Krystoff barges in through the door. "Tell me about this Count Mott." He asks angrily. "And tell me why he wants Siesta?"

"Ah, Mr. Krystoff." Said Osmond. "Fancy seeing you here."

Krystoff slams his hand onto his desk. "Cut the pleasantries, old man! What's the deal with Mott!?"

"Enough!" Shouted Longueville as she stood up from her desk. "You are speaking towards the Headmaster!"

"Settle down." Osmond raises his hand to stop her. Then he turns towards Krystoff to ask his question. "Count Mott is the Royal Messenger to the Palace."

"And why he called Siesta by her name?" Krystoff asks.

"Oh, dear..." Osmond rubbed his forehead. "I'm sorry but Count Mott plans to buy off the maid as his servant."

"What." Krystoff growls.

"He typically buys off young commoner women to work at his estate." The old man replied. "And... usually there is no word of them ever since."

Krystoff's hand curls up into a clenching fist as his expression that clearly shows Osmond his rage.

"And you let him buy her!?" He yelled.

"He paid with over a thousand ecus for her." Osmond replies with Krystoff's silence as a response.

" _Excuse me._.." He turns around and pushed out the doors as they slammed behind him.

"Old Osmond." Said Longueville. "Should I stop him?"

"No." He replies. "Besides, Mott needs to learn a bit of humility once in a while."

…

Siesta was packing up her bags in the servant's quarters as she was ready to leave, she was stopped by Krystoff by the door. "Oh!" She said surprised. "Why are you doing here? … Are you here to see me off?"

Krystoff places his hands on her shoulder. "No, because I'm not letting you leave."

Siesta looks into his eyes as she places one of her own hands on his. "I understand, but-"

"Do you want to work for him?" Asks Krystoff. "Do you want to end up like those girls he bought off?"

"You heard about this?" She replies.

"I'm not letting him take you to his house so can do _god-knows-what_ to you." Said Krystoff. "You're a good person, you don't deserve this!"

"But you've done so much for me!" She exclaims. "You don't have to do this!"

"I know I don't have to." He replies. "But I _want_ to. Let me ask this again, do you want to work for Count Mott? Do you?"

Siesta starts crying. "No! I don't want to work for that vile man! But what can I do!? I have siblings back at my hometown, and they need the money!"

Krystoff smiles as he pulled out a sword. "This is made of pure gold. You could sell this for about 4000 of those gold coins. So you don't have to work for him!"

"But... he won't give up until he gets what he wants." Siesta argues. "He's a noble, and far worse one since I heard about the stories about he treats his servants like nothing more than animals!" She embraces Krystoff. "I'm afraid, Krystoff. I don't want to leave."

"Then I won't let him get you." He places his hand on her head. "I swear to it. No one like you deserves to be taken by an asshole like him." He looks down to Siesta. "If he wants you to come with him, refuse. And I'll handle the rest."

"Th-thank you..." She sobbed.

…

Mott is becoming increasingly impatient. He has been standing by his carriage for about an hour now. "Where is that maid?" He grumbles. "She's becoming late." As he looks to the side, he sees Siesta.

"Ah!" He smiled. "There you are! Are you ready?"

Siesta looks at him and stood there for a moment before speaking up. "No."

"Excuse me." Mott leans closer. "What?"

"I said no." Siesta glares at him. "I am refusing your offer."

"Silly girl." Mott grins with slight irritation. "You can't refuse an offer of a noble! You're a commoner!"

"When she said she refuses to come with you," Said a voice nearby. "She refuses to come with you, and you should respect her decision!"

"Who's there!?" Mott shouted.

Krystoff stomps his foot down between the Count and Siesta before facing him.

"Now, who are you?" Asks Mott. "What is your relation to this maid, is she your lover?"

Krystoff continues to glare at him.

"Oh, she is!" Chucked Mott. "Well, you better say goodbye to her now, because you may never see her again."

"So you can treat her like an animal in your household?" He growls.

"What of it?" The Count sneers. "She's a commoner, and I bought her. She is considered my property."

"No, you did not buy just yet." Krystoff replied. "The headmaster hasn't accepted your offer."

"Oh, but he will soon." Said Mott. "And it's a matter of time that such a pretty face such as her becomes mine."

"She's human." Krystoff growls. "You have no right to talk to her as if she was a dog!"

"All commoners are dogs to me!" Mott shouts. "They are constantly bark and makes a mess after themselves! Only we nobles can tame them! We are above them, and we should be free to do whatever we please with them! They are nothing like us nobles. So why don't you dig yourself a hole to bury a bone in, you snarling beast."

Krystoff sends a cold glare at Mott while gritting his teeth and then made a smirk. "How about this beast make a wager with you?"

"Oh?" The Count raises an eyebrow.

"If I beat you in a fight, you will leave this maid alone," Krystoff continues. "And you will not take a single person from this academy ever again."

"And if I win?" The count asks.

"Well?" Krystoff replies. "What do you want?"

Mott rubs his chin with his finger for a moment. "Well, I want a book. A heirloom of the Zerbst family. That's the first demand. As for the second, you will _disembowel yourself._ "

Siesta gasps as Krystoff frowns at that as Mott continues. "It is a proper punishment for a dog that barks back at a human. So? Are you willing to make a deal?"

Siesta tugs Krystoff by his jacket sleeve. "Krystoff? Maybe you shouldn't do this."

Krystoff just glares at Mott before making his final answer. "You call yourself a human? Fine. I'll take that wager."

"Krystoff!" Shouted Siesta. "It's alright! You don't need to this!"

"Very well!" Mott opens his arms wide. "The duel will start in an hour from now! You're free to come early if you wish."

"Good." Krystoff walks off. "I'll go prepare myself."

"Krystoff! Wait!" Shouts Siesta before he stops her.

"Don't worry. I will win. And that slimeball will never bother you again." Krystoff replies. "I promise."

…

"What are you thinking!?" Louise yells at him. "You're starting another duel, _again_ , and with a member of the royal court!"

"I'm not letting Mott take Siesta so he can make her his personal plaything!" Krystoff shouts back was he grips Derf by the sheath tightly.

"Why are you risking your own life for a maid!?" Louise argues. "It's not the first time Count Mott has taken anyone!"

"Then it will be his last." He growls. "And the maid has a name, just like you and me. And I just met the worst out of you fucking nobles, and almost all of you are condescending assholes! And I'm going out there, take his nobility and shove it up his arrogant ass!"

"But you're willing to kill yourself if you lose the duel!" Louise yells out. "All for one person!"

"I let one woman leave me from my life," He picks up his Driver and puts it into his parka. "I will not let another one leave again with that scum he calls himself a count!" He turns his head towards Louise. "She was the only person I've met who didn't act like an asshole towards me ever since I've been summoned into this shithole! And like _hell_ , I would let this shit-bag take her!"

"So this is personal for you." Said Louise stunned.

"It IS personal!" Shouts Krystoff. "It's always been personal! Yes, Siesta is not like Carolina, but I will not let such a kind girl such as her, to be subjected to that asshole Mott's disgusting pleasure!" He swings straps Derf onto his back. "So, now if you excuse me, I'm going make that bastard unable to touch a female ever again!"

He storms out the room, leaving Lousie behind.

 _So you plan to fight to the death for a single girl? Sounds reckless of you._

"Yeah, I'm willing to fight alongside you," Derf adds on. "But just want to let you know, that guy Mott must be a powerful mage. And you wouldn't have defeated that Greater Elemental without help. So are you sure you want to take him on?"

"Yes I am." Krystoff nods. "So what if he's a noble? This aristocracy of this society can go to hell. No one should have the right to treat the lower class like that."

 _Louise is right, it almost sounds like it was personal to you._

"Have you been discriminated just for simply existing?" Asks Krystoff. "Treated badly for being the way you are born?"

 _Well, we elves have been bigoted by humans for millennia._

"Then you understand, right?" Krystoff continues forward. "Come on. We have shit to do."

…

"It has been almost an hour." Mott looks up at the afternoon sky. He turns to Siesta in the crowd of students and staff. "Not it will matter anyway. He will like the rest of those dogs who decided to bear their fangs at us."

"Well, woof to you to." A voice was heard nearby.

"Krystoff..." Said Siesta with fright for him.

"I commend you for not running away." Mott sneers as Krystoff came forth.

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard this before." Krystoff makes a scowl. "Let's start already."

"Hmph." He scoffs at him. "Do you have any idea who I am? I am Count Mott, also known as Mott the Wave."

"I don't care if you're Mott the Toilet Bowl." Krystoff replies.

Mott makes a grimace on his face as he held up his wand that made a goblet of water from the nearby fountain the then rushes to surround the mage. "Wave!" He sends a rush of water at Krystoff as he jumps to the side and charged forth. Mott waves his wand to send another attack the pushes Krystoff back.

"It's not too late to surrender you know." Said Mott. "And you won't do the second demand."

"Go fuck yourself." Coughed Krystoff. "As well as your nobility, you greasy piece of shit!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Mott laughs as he made a shit-eating grin. "You think you can defeat me, commoner?"

"I don't think I will defeat you." Krystoff replies as he brandishes Derf. "I KNOW I WILL KICK YOUR ASS!"

"Your insolence will be the death of you, boy!" Mott shouts as he sends a waterspout attack at Krystoff. As it hits him, he stabs Derf into the ground as an anchor as he was being bombarded by the spell.

"KRYSTOFF!" Siesta cries out.

As the attack dissipates, Krystoff was soaked as his clothes has a few cuts here and there.

"I'm surprised you're still standing." Mott said amazed. "I'm almost impressed. Almost."

"You call that an attack?" Krystoff pants. "Even a wash from a river is more powerful than that."

"Ah, an amusing bluff." Mott laughs. "But a bluff nonetheless. This is your last chance boy. You give up that maid and you can go on with your pathetic life."

Krystoff chuckles. "Sorry, bud. Not going to happen. If people like you continue to walk around in the streets despite how you treat those who are considered the lower class, your lives are always far more pathetic than ours!" He stands off straight, taking off his wet parka to the ground beside him. "You nobles think you are above everyone else just because you have magic! But just to remind you, commoners, are just as human as you, and if you think it is your right to treat them however you like, then you are fucking delusional!"

Krystoff held up his Driver and placed on his waist.

 **-ARM ON: AIGIZ!-**

"You will not take Siesta!" Shouts Krystoff. "Not as long as I live!" He grips the pulling mechanism tightly. "Henshin!"

"Hen-what?" Mott said confused.

 **-RUNE ON: ARM UP- -LEFT HAND OF GOD: THE PROTECTOR!-**

"I am Kamen Rider Vertis!" He shouts as he gets into a sword stance. "and it's Time to get dangerous."

 _(Insert Theme: Drowning – NateWantsToBattle)_

Vertis charged forth again as Mott sends another wave attack he jumps over and run towards the count to close in on him. But Mott retaliates by washing away Vertis to the side, Vertis immediately recovers as ran forth again. Mott send a waterspout attack again but as it hits, Vertis kept on running through, slashing the water with Derf to weaken the attack.

As Vertis' runes glow, Derf somehow becomes bathed in a glow, "Whoa, what's happening?" As the light dissipates to reveal Derf's new form. His handle was lengthened as a pole, but his upper half remains the same, as if the sword became a naginata.

 _Huh, never saw that before._

"Holy crap! I didn't know I can do that!" Derf said surprised.

Vertis, didn't bother to talk, as he swings around Derf over his head as spins him to deflect another wave attack. He ran forth and jumps and duck the water attack and make swings at Mott in attempts to slash him down. Mott creates another wave to put himself at a distance.

"So what if your weapon changed a bit?" Mott scoffs. "It will not be enough to beat me."

 _He's right you know. Brute force and recklessly charging in will not work. You need to fight tactically._

"Shut up." Vertis growls.

"You're too focused on your anger to think!" Shouted naginata Derf. "Forget the fact he's a scumbag of a human being and remember why you're truly fighting him for."

Vertis stops and looks at Siesta, who is praying for his life. He takes a deep breath calms down. "...Thanks. I almost forgot." He stood up and walked forward. "I didn't come to fight him because he's an asshole, I'm fighting him because I don't want someone like Siesta suffer at his hands." He grips the handle on his Driver. "Sasha, Derf, thank you."

"No problem." Derf replies.

 _Can't allow you die, can I? I'm considered a part of you now._

Vertis nods as he pulls the handle as the circle on his Driver spins.

 **-ELEMENTAL ROULETTE-**

The circle spins until it stops with the yellow orb facing upwards.

 **-GER: EARTH!-**

His Driver sends yellow light into the green lines on his bodysuit as it bleeds into its color.

As Mott send another waterspout attack at Vertis, he raised his left fist and drove to the ground as a stone wall came out it before him to protect the pseudo-Earth Mage from the attack.

"WHAT!?" Mott exclaims. "Since when you can use magic!? How are you able to!?"

As the stone wall crumbles to reveal Vertis. "Fuck you, that's how." He makes several fist sized stones float around him as he charges for again. As Mott delivers another water attack, Vertis dodges while sending the stone at the count's way.

As Mott knocked the stones off the air with his water magic, Vertis appeared before him and thrusts Derf forth to skewer the count as he reacts by moving to the side in fear as he gains more distance with his waves.

"So, you must be some bastard child of a noble." Said Mott as he laughs to mock him. "So who's the whore that laid before him?"

"Your mother." Vertis said sarcastically.

"That's ridiculous, my mother would never dare to-" Defended Mott before he realizes the insult. "Hey!"

"There's one thing I like about you nobles." Laughed Vertis as he raised Derf. "You seem to take sarcasm so seriously. It's hilarious."

"D-damn you!" Cursed Mott. "You well beg for mercy after I'm done with you!" He raised his wand. "Whirlpool!"

 _(End Theme)_

Water came surrounding the count as if it was a large barrier. "How's that!?" He sneers. "There's no way you can get pass this! Every attack you throw at me will be washed away, every time you come close, you get washed away! This is the absolute defense! Do you get it now, you plebeian dog!?"

Vertis just stood there, staring at him.

"What?" Mott mocks him. "Have nothing to say!? Has the despair sunken in!?"

Vertis placed his hand on his face. "Are you an idiot?"

"Huh!?" Mott scowls.

Vertis tapped his foot on the ground, and looked up at Mott. "See ya." He suddenly drills into the ground beneath him.

"Hah! Did he run away!?" Laughed Mott, then stops to realize something. "Don't tell me-!" He looks at the hole. "He plans to attack from below!? As if I'll let that happen!" He sends the water into the hole in hopes of drowning the rider.

However, underground, Vertis tunnels in the dirt to attack Mott from below. But he suddenly has a better idea. He does dig up to Mott, but only leave it a two feet below to make it unnoticeable. Then then went down to the curve and digs into the side and make a wall before him, for he knows that the count will send water into the hole he made. But...

As Mott sends water down the hole, he felt a rumble beneath his feet. Like a geyser, a rush of water shot upwards, taking him by surprise and shot him upwards. Everyone watches him being sent of the air as he screams. From the ground behind the water geyser, Vertis jumps out, leaping upwards to a point he's right above Mott. Vertis raised Derf over his head and stone covers Derf's blade and slammed him into Mott's stomach as if her were a hammer. Driving him to the ground, crashing into it.

The count groans in pain as was he stuck in the small crater that was made. Vertis steps up before him, "I win."

"I..." Mott slowly shifts his eyes towards Vertis with rage. "I won't accept this! How am I supposed to know that you are some kind of commoner mage! I will have the palace hear about this!"

"About what?" Asks Vertis. "About the fact you were beaten by a commoner? You think you are above everyone because you're lucky enough to be born a noble, living it up while everyone else fought tooth and nail to survive. You have no right to treat the lower class like dirt."

Vertis grabs the handle on his Driver. "If you nobles have any sense of honor, how fucked as it is, you should know better to treat other humans as HUMANS." He pulls it three times.

 **-RUNE OVERDRIVE-**

"W-what-!" Mott looks at him afraid. "What are you doing?"

Stone became encrusted on Vertis' right foot as the runes on his arm glows. "Teaching an asshole like you a lesson."

 **-THURISAZ: DESTROY!-**

Vertis lifts his leg up above his head and brought it down to the place between Mott's legs as the attack make another small crater within the crater.

"WAAH-AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Mott screamed like a girl as his balls were crushed.

"Ooh..." The males cringed as some of them clutched their crotch area in fear.

Vertis steps off and walks away as Mott squeaks for a long period of time. The rider turned back to Krystoff and walked towards Siesta. "See? What did I tell you?"

Siesta slaps him. "What were you thinking!?" She starts crying. "You would've been killed! I thought..."

Krystoff placed his hand on his sting mark on his cheek. "It takes more than that to take me down." He smiles. "What I did was stupid, I know. But I couldn't bear think about you being mistreated by that prick's hands."

The maid sniffles. "But- I'm not worth it. I'm not worth risking your life for."

Krys places his hands on his shoulders. "Don't say that. You are just as human as everyone else, I'm doing this because you have rights to, even if you're a commoner."

Siesta embraces him. "… When you said that Kamen Riders are called heroes..." Said Siesta. "Then I thank you. Because you're my hero too!"

Krystoff stands silent before he replies, "Yeah... And this time, it wasn't personal."

…

At night Mott was limping through the streets of the capital. "Damn that commoner dog! I will go to the palace and make him pay for what he did to me!" He looks up to the Royal Palace. "Nobody crosses me and gets away with it! Nobody!"

"Oh?" Said a voice from behind. "Is that so?"

Mott turns around and widen his eyes in fear. He sees a cloaked man. He was no higher than the armored commoner that the count fought, but his clothing was black and with a light metal breastplate and pauldron. He also wore slightly bulky arm guards and shin guards. Along with chains that hang from his waist that connects to another part of his waist, and jingles on every step he makes.

And his face, he is light skinned and has black hair that is short-to mid-length and shaggy. His eyes are as black as dark glass and wears a causal yet chilling smile.

"Y-you..." Said Mott in stammering. "You are-"

"Sideon, yes." The mercenary smiled. "Or the Mage-Hunter, as you guys like to call me."

Mott trembles in fear.

"Now, Count Mott, was it?" He asks. "You have _no_ idea how many people would like to see you dead. I have a lot of contracts that are asking me to kill you, a 12000 ecu worth. Unless you can pay higher..."

Oh, right, Mott forgot, he has no loyalty, only towards the one who pays him the highest. But 12000 ecu!? Not even he has that much money.

"Hmm, judging from your expression," Sideon closes one eye. "You don't that much money you, don't you?" He shrugs. "Oh, well." He unsheathes two falchions at his sides. "Looks like I'll be taking your head."

"K-know your place, mercenary!" Shouts Mott as he raises his wand. "I am Count Mott the Wave! You may have killed some nobles before, but you won't kill me!" Before he has the chance to cast a spell, Sideon flings a knife to pierce thought Mott's hand, dropping his wand in pain.

"Just how many I've heard this before?" Sideon sighs as he walks forward. "You _do_ know why I'm call the _Mage-Hunter_ , right?" He raises his sword. "You nobles have magic, but I have my wits."

He swings his blade to the ground to cut Mott's wand in two. "Take away the wand, you can't cast spells."

Then Sideon uses the other blade to slice off Mott's hand as he grips his bleeding stump in pain. "Take away the hand, you can no longer pick up a wand."

Sideon punches Mott's throat as he falls to the ground coughing. "Take away the voice, you can't chant out your spells."

Mott in fear, attempts to crawl away. Only for Sideon to slowly walk up to follow him. "Take those away, then you nobles are nothing more than soiled newborns."

Mott gets up and runs away as Sideon give chase but made no attempt to catch him. He is fast enough for it, but he is treating this like a game.

As Mott was running for his life, he saw a tendril of water coming out of a puddle ahead of him, that was the last he sees before it ran though Mott's neck as he stopped in his tracks and his head falls off his shoulders. His decapitated body falls on his knees as falls forward with blood gushing from his stump of a neck.

Sideon went up to Mott's corpse and looked up. "Oh, come on, i know you are looking forward to this, but do you have to kill my contract?"

A girl in a blue cloak that is a head shorter than Sideon, jumped down from the rooftop and used a levitation spell to have her fall gently. She wore a dark blue backless midriff tank top that are held by ribbons. And wore a cloth around her waist that held up her side less blue dress skirt. One her right hand, there is an armbrace that is connected by a chain to two full finger rings on her index and middle finger that is her wand.

"Sorry." She apologizes as she stares at him with her dulled sapphire eyes.

Sideon sighs as he rustles her deep blue hair. "That's alright. Look like we'll split the pay again. So, how was killing Mott feels like?"

"I feel a sense of relief." She replies. "I wanted to kill him for so long."

"That's good," Smiled Sideon. "He is a scumbag through and through, Lazuli. But don't kill my contracts unless they're yours too, ok?"

"Ok." Lazuli nods as Sideon takes out a cloth bag and took Mott's head into it. Lazuli looks at Mott's corpse. "What are going to do with the body?"

"Leave it for the guards to find." Said Sideon as he walks off. "Besides, one of my contractors want me to leave him there as a message."

"A message?" The water mage asks. "Who was that contractor?"

"Some group that calls themselves..." Sideon replies before trying to recall the name. "The Re-quartz-ta? Whatever they are, they are paying me a lot of ecus than my usual customers."

"The Reconquista?" Lazuli clarifies.

"Yeah, those guys." He nods. "Either way... Looks like we'll have a war at our hands." He looks back towards his partner. "You know what that means, right?"

"More jobs." She replies.

"Bingo." Grins Sideon as he gestures Lazuli to follow. "Come on. We can't keep them waiting."

Lazuli nods as she went off with Sideon, leaving behind Mott's headless corpse.

…

The next day, Krystoff, thanks to Tabitha, finally able to make out some of the writing on the book he's reading. Louise, beside him, spoke up. "I heard that Mott was murdered last night in the capital. Some say it was the mercenary named Sideon, the Mage-Hunter. The guards found him decapitated this morning."

"Good riddance." Krystoff continues reading. "And who's this Sideon guy?"

"Sideon the Mage-Hunter is mercenary, as I said before." Explained Louise. "He takes jobs that includes bodyguard work, and his specialty, assassination. He's responsible for the string of killings of several nobles, although it's typically the cause of bad blood between families, but this is far too often than normal."

"He's quite scary, don't you think?" Said Kirche coming up by him.

"Not as scary as your lack of sense of privacy." Krystoff mutters.

"He might attack even me." Kirche leans forward. "When that time comes, would you protect me?" She winks at him.

Krystoff scoots away, "No... I would not."

"Aw..." The Ardent pouts. "That hurts."

Siesta set a slice of cake beside Krystoff. "Here you go."

Krys looks up at her. "Uh..."

"It's for yesterday." She smiles. "I want to thank you for trying to protect me."

"Ah." Said Krys stunned. "Um. Thanks. Oh! Hold on." Krystoff reached behind him and pulled out the golden broadsword. "I was planning to give this you. So you can sell it."

"Ah!" Siesta took it out of his hands. "Thank you again!"

"Wait!" Kirche pointed out. "That's the sword I gave you!"

Krystoff turns his head towards her with an annoyed look on his face. "Consider this as punishment for sneaking in Louise's room at night to pull down my pants."

"She did what!?" Siesta exclaims as she blushes.

"I just want to know what you're packing down there." Kirche shifts her eyes to the side. "Can you blame me?"

"What's this about sneaking into someone's room at night?" Said a middle age man, with shaggy white hair.

"Oh!" Kirche quickly turns to face him. "Professor Gwyn! Oh, it's nothing!"

"Do you know why that breaking into someone's room is forbidden in this academy?" Asks Gwyn.

"Uh-! Well-" She replies nervously before she was grabbed by the cloak and dragged off by Gwyn.

"Come on." Said Gywn. "Let's head to the Headmaster's office."

Despite Kirche's protests, she was dragged out of the library.

"Maybe that will teach Zerbst not to sneak into other people's rooms." Louise sighs.

…

Miss Longville walks down the hallway, she rubbed her temples from the outrage from Mott's assassination, not even after the fact Valliere's familiar beat him in front of the Academy.

"Miss Longville?" Said a voice.

"Oh, Colbert." She turns to face him.

"Having trouble?" The balding professor asks the secretary.

"Nothing, it's just-" She sighs as they continued forward. "The Mage-Hunter just struck again. This time, its Count Mott."

"Everyone in Tristain heard of it." Colbert replies as he walks alongside her. "To kill a member of the court... And the fact remains there is no way in catching him."

"So, what happens now?" Asks Longueville.

"Well." Colbert answers. "His estate will be inherited to the next of kin, but his has no offspring and no relatives. So for now it will be up for sale. As for the servants, they'll be sent back to their hometowns. But what they found in the basement was... disturbing."

"What is it?" Asks Longville.

"Let's just say that Mott..." Colbert replies. "Has probably has too much time on his hands."

Longueville shudders then starts to ask a question. "Anyway, before I got to this academy, I heard about this vault under this place that houses all sorts of treasures, am I correct?"

"Why yes." He replies.

"Including the Staff of Destruction?" Asks Longville.

"Ah, yes it's quite a strangely shaped object." Said Cobert. "It is supposedly a powerful artifact that can, well, as the name implies, destroy anything."

"With such a powerful artifact," Asks the secretary. "Wouldn't anyone try to steal it?"

"Oh, no, that would be impossible!" Laughed Colbert. "It can be only open by the Headmaster's key and it was enchanted by several Square Mages to make it completely resistant to magic."

"Then it must be a very strong door." She comments.

"Well, it does have one fatal flaw..." Colbert replies. "That would be physical force. If you take a lot of bombs, or perhaps, a giant golem, surely the door to the vault can be broken. So," He looks at Longueville, "Why are you so interested in the vault?"

"Oh, nothing!" She chuckles. "I'm just curious."

"Well," Said Colbert as they part ways. "Thank you for the chat."

"Oh no." Smiled Longvueville. "Thank _you_."

…

 **-Next Time: On a Familiar Rider!-**

 **Soldier: Presenting Her Highness, Princess Henrietta de Tristain!**

 **Krystoff: So, the Princess of Tristain. Sounds like a big deal.**

 **Louise: She is. it's not every day that you would see the princess up close.**

 **Henrietta: It has been a while, Louise Francoise.**

 **Sasha: Friends in high places, don't you think?**

 **Fouquet: Looks like you're out of luck!**

 **Krystoff: Do all you earth mages rely on golems!?**

 **-Chapter 4: The Rider and the Thief-**


	5. Chapter 5

**If you are wondering why I gave the name "Vertis" for Krystoff's rider form, it's because since Tristain is based on France, I made the name of Vertis for Vert, which is Green in French.**

 **Basically, Krystoff is Tristain's rider.**

 **I'll let you put two and two together for my future plans for this fic. *Wink***

 **Also, thank my beta, Agent49, for the edits.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Rider and the Thief**

A purple haired girl with a purple robe, a white dress, and a silver crown looked though the papers about the identity of Mott's killer. While Mott was the most hated member of the court and his death would have been dealt with by law based on new evidence incriminating him of heinous acts, But what was most troubling was that he was killed by Sideon, the Mage-Hunter himself. That spelled bad news for her entire court.

As princess of Tristain, she couldn't allow to have another killing like this happen. She reread the papers on the mercenary.

Sideon, AKA the Mage-Hunter. He earned the name for his knowledge on mages, despite having no magic, and exploiting their weaknesses. Even with his lack of loyalty and honor, his services are highly desired for his efficiency and his skill. As mentioned before, he has no loyalty, even to his regular customers. He can cancel contracts, change targets entirely, and even go against his own contractors however and whenever he wants to as long he gets a higher pay.

Although, there's another matter of his partner, Lazuli, the Sea Witch. She appeared only recently and only alongside Sideon. Not much was known about her, but her methods were far more brutal than Sideon's. Sideon killed them just by cutting and stabbing, but Lazuli drowned and dismembered her victims. A preferred method of hers was making her targets heart explode from the inside.

" _Seems like the two were made for each other_ ", she thought as she reread the papers containing their info and their regular clients. However, what piqued her curiosity was that they couldn't find any records about their past. It was like they just appeared out of the blue. Just then, a man in priestly robes came into the room. He was an elderly man with graying hair and a kind disposition.

"Still trying to investigate on the Mage-Hunter, Henrietta?" Asked the man.

"Oh, Cardinal Mazarin." She looked up at him.

"Your Highness, it's getting late." Mazarin sighed. "Let the guards handle him. You need rest for the exhibition."

"Right." Henrietta nodded. "I may have had some disdain for Count Mott, but if he, a member of the court, was murdered by the Mage-Hunter, then the others will be next. I can't sit here and do nothing."  
"Like I said." Mazarin repeated himself. "Let the guards look for the Mage-Hunter. We can't have the people see the Princess of Tristain having bags under her eyes."

"Alright." She nodded. "Goodnight."

The Cardinal nodded as well as he left. Henrietta looked down to the papers before her. "Just who are they really?"

* * *

(Insert Opening: I'm OK, You're OK – Fly Sleep Fly)

* * *

Krystoff was outside of the Academy in the courtyard, in his hand was Derf. Inspecting the weapon, he asked "So, Derf, remember the other day that you had transformed into another weapon?"

"How can I forget that?" Derf replied. "One second, I'm a sword, and the next I'm a spear! How is that possible!?"

" _Could it be these runes_?" Krys thought to himself as he examined his left hand. If that were true, just what kind of secrets were his new powers hiding?

 _"I don't think so, if that were the case, the history books would know about that already. I believe it is your Driver."_

Krys took out his Driver from his parka. "Now that you think of it... I thought of using a spear and then Derf became one." He placed his Driver on his waist. "Let test this out."

Krystoff turned into his rider form and held up Derf. 'Now... let me think of something easy...' He said in his thoughts. _'I want Derf to be... a giant sword_!"

In his hands, Derf was bathed in light, "Whoa, it's happening again!" Derf changed form a longsword, into a gigantic broadsword. Derf's blade had increased in length and width, but it otherwise remained the same. Vertis then felt Derf's new weight and almost fell forward as Derf was swung by gravity to the ground.

Vertis lifted up Derf with both hands. "Well, looks like it works."

"Holy crap, I changed again!" Exclaimed Derf. "Although I feel heavier than usual."

 _"Maybe not only Derflinger's form has changed, but his components as well? Do it again. This time, something far lighter."_

Vertis thought up a new form for Derf as he transformed again, this time, Derf was two guard-less daggers that were connected by a long chain.

"Well..." Derf spoke from one of the daggers "It's very unique?"

"Let's do a test run." Said Vertis as he grabbed the chain in the middle and swung it around while holding the other dagger. As he let the chain go, the dagger flew towards its target, a dead tree as it crashed into it. Vertis pulled it back ,"So, _that's_ how you use it!" said an amazed Derf

 _"A very unique weapon form indeed. It looks like that Driver there extends your Gandalfr powers. Both giving you suit of armor and changing any weapon you hold into any weapon you desire. What a versatile and convenient ability."_

"I thought you know everything about this." Vertis replied. "You did tell me how to use it in the first place."

 _"Uhh... my memory? I don't remember all of its functions."_

"Have you used it before? I mean, did you at least?" Asked Vertis.

 _"I'm not sure. Maybe I did? Maybe that's why I know how it works somewhat? Anyway, it's up to you to find out yourself. Sorry."_

"That's understandable." Vertis sighed.

"Ooh!" Shouted Derf. "Let me choose my next form! I feel like being a bow, can you do that?"

"Sure." Said Vertis before changing Derf's form again. Derf became a bladed bow in Vertis' hand. It would have been very useful, but...

 _"Huh, it doesn't come with arrows."_

"So, I would need ammo if I ever want to use Derf as a ranged weapon?" Vertis sighed. "Then I won't be turning Derf into a gun anytime soon."

"Well, being a flintlock rifle would be handy in some situations..." Derf replied. "But like you said, you need ammunition for me to fire."

"Shit." Cursed Vertis as he turned Derf back into his original form. "Well, just melee won't be too bad. I can still do mid-range combat."

* * *

Louise was looking high and low for her fam- …companion. The day after tomorrow was the Familiar Exhibition day! Although, she didn't think he would be happy because he didn't like to be referred as one, but he had to help her! As she was walking past the open doorway to the courtyard, she stopped in her track and walked back to see Krystoff in his "rider" form as liked to call it and walked out to meet him.

"Hey!" Shouted Louise. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Oh." Vertis looked at her as he turned back into Krystoff. "Hey, Louise."

"What are you doing here?" Asked Louise in annoyance.

"Testing a new ability I discovered the other day." He replied as he rested Derf on his shoulder. "Do you know I can now change any weapon I touch into any weapon I want?"

"R-really?" Louise stared at him with surprise, and then turned to the side while muttering to herself. "That maybe could be used during the exhibition..."

"The what now?" Krystoff asked, as he couldn't help but overhear that last part.

"Oh! Um. Well..." Louise cleared her throat. "Do you know about the Familiar Exhibition next day after tommorrow?"

"...Yes?" He replied with a raised eyebrow.

"And how all the students have their familiars perform in front of an audience?" She continued.

Krystoff gives her a glare. "...I don't like where this is going."

"Yeah, I know that you hate being referred to as something less than human..." Louise sighed. "But-"

"You want to know if I can perform for you in this glorified pet show?" Krystoff interrupted as Louise cringed at that response.

"I knew you wouldn't agree to this." Louise hung her head in defeat.

"Why did you bother?" Asked Krystoff.

"Because..." Louise said hesitantly. "Because I have a friend that's coming, and I want to impress her!"

Krystoff stared at her for a moment before answering. "You have friends?" This caused Louise to puff up her cheeks in anger and for Krystoff to smirk. However, said smirk caused her to pound her fists on his chest.

"OK! OK! Bad joke!" Yelled Krystoff. "Anyway, you want me to perform tricks for you so you can impress your friend? Is she like the rest of those 'nobles', in that she treats the lower class as nothing more than animals?"

"You have a point..." Louise looked to the side. "But she's not like that. I don't think she would even approve of the way nobles treat commoners..."

"Really?" Asked Krystoff, intrigued at hearing this. "She wouldn't approve? Then I would like to meet her. If she doesn't see the commoners as animals, she's ok in my book."

"Yeah." Louise smiled a bit. "She is a kind person."

"Know what?" Said Krystoff. "Maybe I'll make participate in the exhibition after all."

"Really!?" Louise's head quickly turned to face him with stars in her eyes.

"Yeah, why not?" Krys gave a grin. "But I will only perform for your friend and nobody else. Is that ok?"

"Yes!" Louise smiled gleefully like a child getting an ice cream cone.

* * *

A lone figure was walking through a forest in the middle of the night to go to a meeting, they were cloaked, but one could make out their green hair and obvious feminine figure. This was the thief that every noble feared, Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt. She was currently going to a meeting place her employers relayed to her in a letter, and at that spot she saw a campfire, surrounded by two more cloaked individuals.

"Ah," Said Sideon with his face bandaged, sitting behind the campfire. "You must be Fouquet, the Crumbling Dirt. I admire your handiwork. Stealing valuables from nobles and leaving behind a note just to mock them, it's quite hilarious."

"And you must be the Mage-Hunter, Sideon. Although I can't say the same for you." Fouquet replied, with a clear hint of disdain in her voice. "Killing nobles in the streets in cold blood."

"Hey," He said casually. "It's nothing personal. It's just business."

This answer caused Fouquet to glare at him, making it known to the mage killer that she didn't have the highest opinion of him. While she stole from the nobles, she would never kill them. She wasn't a murderer, unlike him and his partner. Speaking of which…

Fouquet looked at Sideon's partner sitting beside him. "This must be your associate, Lazuli the Sea Witch?"

Sideon looked at Lazuli as she glared at Fouquet. "Don't be rude, say hello, Lazuli."

"...Hello." Lazuli greeted the thief. Though the greeting was dripping with hostility.

"So." Fouquet looked back at Sideon. "Why the hostility from her?"

"She does not trust you yet." He shrugged. "Lazuli's a good girl, well, once you get to know her."

"I doubt that." Commented the Crumbling Dirt. "And we are not here to have a friendly chat."

"Yes, yes," The Mage-Hunter sighed. "Let's talk business. Like everyone else. I suppose the Retcon-quay-sa sent you."

"Reconquista." Fouquet corrected. "Yes. And I suppose they are hiring you?"

"Yeah." He replied. "The Re-kwanza-ta paid me a lot of coins to work with them."

"It's pronounced, Re-Con-Qu-Is-Ta, Mage-Hunter." Fouquet corrected again with a hint of annoyance.

"Whatever," Shrugged Sideon. "Anyway, they want you to steal something from the Academy, and I'm here for...?"

'This is why I hate working with mercenaries.' The thief thought to themselves. "I need you, and your... partner to create a distraction during the Familiar Exhibition the day after tomorrow. A lot of nobles with contracts on their heads will be there too. So, even though your line of work makes me want to vomit, you have my permission to do as you please"

This caught the attention of the two. Sideon and Lazuli looked at each other and looked back at Fouquet with a grin. "Then Founder's Day has come early. Not that I believe in him anyway."

* * *

Today was the day before the Exhibition, and all the students and staff were at the main gate. Louise looked towards Krys beside her. He, strangely enough, had a quiver of arrows that he was carrying along with his talking sword.

"Why do you have arrows?" Asked Louise, "You don't have a bow."

"Heheheh..." Chuckled Krys. "Not right now..."

Louise ignored that, and hoped Krystoff's performance would impress-

"Hello, Louise," Said a voice she unfortunately recognized.

Louise sighed. Turning around she saw the familiar red haired bane of her existence. "Hello, Kirche. What is it?"

"Oh, nothing." She replied. "I was wondering how you would win the contest with Krystoff here? I mean, I doubt anyone would take him seriously."

"I beat Count Mott in front of the whole Academy." Krystoff countered. "That is no easy feat for someone like me to defeat a Triangle Class mage."

"Oh, I know." Kirche replied in a sultry tone. "It's quite impressive, 'Hero'~. But how are you going to perform in front of several nobles that have not even heard of you, without being laughed off the stage? And how you would match Tabitha and her Sylphid? She summoned a dragon while Louise here summoned, well... you."

"I don't plan to outdo her." Said Krystoff. "I'm doing this for fun. And to put on a show for Louise's apparently good friend."

"Hmm," Kirche stared at him for a moment, "Why do you still hang with Valliere? I mean, why you are doing things for her? You don't like to be pushed around, right?"

"No, I don't." Replied Krystoff. "But when I'm doing things for her, it's not because I like doing things like her laundry or dressing her up _which she is fully capable of doing it herself."_ He grumbles quietly at the last part. "It's teaching her to change her attitude. Her, 'nobles are better than commoners' mindset, her perpetual tantrums, and her other... _unique personality traits_."

"I feel like you're insulting me..." Louise growled under her breath.

"Anyways." Krystoff continued. "Kirche, I know how hard you try to win me over, but I'm not interested. So, can you just give up?"

"Hmm... mmm..." Kirche thought for a moment before giving her answer. "Nope. I won't stop until I have you." She grinned like a cat. "I won't let you escape my passions. I've still haven't forgiven you, you know?"

Krystoff sighed. "Surely, you don't." He continued further. "But that doesn't mean I shouldn't help her improve her behavior. It's better than standing here and complaining."

"I suppose so." Kirche looked forward.

"Yo! Krystoff!" Louise, Krys, and Kirche looks to the side to see a familiar white haired face. "You're participating in the show, too?"

"Oh. Lemin. Nice to see you." Said Krys as he walked up to see him. He could also see that Korves and Logan were with him as well. "As well for you two. Korves and Logan, right?"

"Yeah. That's right." Nodded Korves. "Nice to meet you too." Then the crow on the top of his head cawed. "Oh, and Snuggly says the same."

"Thanks for scratching Lemin's itch the other day." Added Logan. "Although he's been going on about wanting to spar with you again."

"Hey Logan, where's your familiar?" Asked Korves.

"He's coming sooner or later." Sighed Logan. "Alphonse is taking a while though."

Krystoff then noticed a white wolf that was as large as a mountain lion right beside Lemin. "And this is your Familiar, I believe?"

"Yep!" Lemin pat his wolf with a grin. "This is my Dire Wolf, White! Say hello, White!"

"Hello."

"Hey-" Krys greeted back until he and the rest of the group realized something. "Wait... LEMIN, YOUR WOLF CAN TALK!?" The rest of them were in similar shock. They had never heard of an animal familiar being able to communicate like a human before!

"Yep." He replied.

"Since when!?" Shouted Krys.

"Since always." Answered White with a friendly tone.

"WHAT!?" Shouted Korves and Logan.

"You don't know either!?" Krystoff yelled at them.

"Lemin, why didn't you tell us White could talk?!" Logan yelled.

Lemin just looked at Logan. "You never asked." he responded with a shrug, causing Logan to put his hand over his face.

"Wha- How!? WHY!?" Shouted Louise.

"I once was a simple Dire Wolf, living in a forest. I was a member of a pack full of wolves that could talk like me!" Replied White. "Until I was brought here and had markings burned into my flesh." He said with a casual and cheery tone despite it being completely and utterly disturbing. "And now I'm best friends with Lemin!"

"Heck yeah, we are!" Lemin hugged White by his neck.

"Well," Kyrstoff turned his head towards Louise. "Looks like-"

"I know what you are going to say." Louise cut him off. "But, to be fair... _that_ is literally a giant dog!"

"Lemin," Krys turned towards him. "How do you treat White?"

"With meat and affection!" Lemin grinned.

"I was never hungry." White added with a happy tone.

Krys looked back at Louise again with a smug grin.

"Ok! I get it!" Shouted Louise.

Krys laughed out loud. "Don't worry! I'm over it! …Only a little though."

Louise pouted in response.

Suddenly, a trumpet blew to signal an arrival of a carriage. It was a highly opulent carriage fit for royalty it appeared, and judging by the attention the others were giving it, it probably was carrying royalty. A solder walked up to its side and began to open the door.

"Presenting Her Highness! Princess Henrietta de Tristain!"

A woman stepped out of the carriage. She seemed to be in her teen years. She had purple-lavender hair and clear-blue eyes. She wore a long white dress that showed everyone that she was a princess along with a deep purple cape that was held up by an Azure gem. On her head lay a sliver tiara that had sapphires adorning it.

The students applauded at the sight of her, while the two resident Germanians were not impressed. "Hmm, so that is the Princess." Said Kirche as she looked at Tabitha beside her. "Hey, do you think I'm better looking than her?"

"Don't know." Was Tabitha's only response.

"Eh, don't look like much," Commented Lemin. "I doubt she can even lift up a sword."

"Don't be rude, Lemin." Korves sighed. "Not all princesses are warriors like the ones back in your country. Be respectful."

Krystoff, however, only stared at her. "So, this is the Princess of Tristain. Sounds like a big deal."

"She is." Louise replied beside him. "It's not every day you get to see the princess up close."

The princess Henrietta looked around with a kind smile, although Krystoff noticed her smile widened ever so slightly as she gazed at Louise.

"Such a lovely woman!" Applauded the familiar blonde douche Krystoff recognized.

"Oh, hello, uh... Grease?" Krystoff greeted him while trying to recall his name.

"It's... Guiche." He replied with a nervous tone. "Um... sorry for the other day..."

"You're apologizing?" Krys asked with a raised brow.

"Yes, it's very ironic but look!" Guiche replied. "I realized that I was... arrogant because of my status. But our battle yesterday opened my eyes. Despite being a commoner, you were able to defeat me, a noble. Such an experience gave me some much needed humbling, I now realize. So, I just want to say that I'm sorry."

"That's fine." Krys smiled. "At least you understand."

The headmaster kneeled before the princess. "I apologize for such a selfish act, Old Osmond," said the princess, "I must have caused you a lot of trouble of coming here."

"Oh, no." Osmond replied as he kept kneeling. "It's no trouble, your highness. It would be an honor for you to be the judge of our Exhibition. Although there is still danger regarding to the Mage-Hunter."

"I'm confident that he will not appear in this festival." Smiled Henrietta. "Just in case though, there are several experienced guards on standby if that were to happen. But thank you for your concern." She looked upon the crowd and raised her wand to cast a spell to amplify her voice. "Hello, everyone! I have come to the Exhibition for a reason, and that is to see the new mage apprentices forge the future of this nation! I wish you all the best of luck for tomorrow!"

The crowd broke into several cheers and a resounding applause. Krys looked around and decided to go along with it. ' _She seems to be very popular with her people._ ', He thought to himself. _'She must be a kind ruler. That, or it's something else.'_

 _"Personally, I don't think it is the latter."_

 _'I want to agree_.' Krystoff replied. _'But from personal experience, I doubt everything at first. Some things are not what they seem.'_

 _"Interesting philosophy. Is that why you still have a distrust for Louise?"_

 _'I still don't forgive her for ripping me out of my home_.' Kystoff replied. _'But here, at least I have a goal.'_

 _"And that is?"_

 _'First, survive this world. That is why I'm reading up on its history. And second, find a way out. After that, make up an explanation for my disappearance, or else I'll be called crazy if I told the truth.'_

 _"Then you would be here a long time."_

 _'That may be so.'_ Krystoff sighed mentally. _'This world is vastly different than my own anyway.'_

 _"You're telling me, I've looked through your memories, and your society is far more advanced than this one. I even have to pay attention to your memories on Science class. Very interesting._

As Krystoff witnessed the princess being escorted to her quarters, everyone scattered around to go practice for the Exhibition. "Louise," Krystoff turned his head towards her. "You can go off ahead, I'll practice on my own time, ok?"

"Alright." Sighed Louise. "You better train hard. See you later." She went off towards the academy as Krystoff unsheathed Derf and spoke to him. "Well, remember the plan for tomorrow?"

"Yep!" He replied. "But there is still one problem. How you will show off your fighting skills without proper targets? I mean, you could use your 'Earth' magic to create some, but it wouldn't leave an impact."

"True..." Said Krystoff as looked to the side. Suddenly his eyes widened, and a grin soon overcame his face, "But I have an idea." He walked up to Lemin, who was practicing tricks with White, "Hey! Mind helping out a friend?"

Lemin turned his head towards Krystoff. "Sure, what do you need?"

"I was wondering," Asked Krys, "You have ice magic, right? I was wondering if you can make ice golems?"

"Like the wimp, Guiche? Yeah, I _could_..." Shrugged the Ice Wolf. "Why?"

"I need moving targets for the Exhibition tomorrow." Requested Krys. "I can't ask Guiche, because, well, I did beat his golems... And you are a Line-Mage, which makes you stronger than him."

"Ah!" Lemin gave a wolfy grin. "I get it!" He then began to think. "But even with my magic, ice is a bit brittle. Yeah, I have ice armor, but I repair it with my magic to keep it together."

"I got just the thing." Replied Krys. "You know about your ice armor, right? I know a way to make your ice stronger, so, if I help you with that, then maybe you can help me?"

This got Lemin's attention. "I'm listening."

"First, find some wood."

* * *

About five minutes later, a sizeable pile of wood was stacked in front of them. "Ok, what now?" Asked Lemin.

"Turn it into very small pieces." Grinned Krys as he unsheathed Derf.

"You're speaking my language." Lemin grinned also as he brought out his wand-axe and they chopped the wood pile into splinters. "What now?"

"Use your water magic to soak them up," Explained Krys. "Then shape them into a large block and freeze it."

"Ok." Lemin did so as he soaked the wood splinters and used his magic to cast them into a block and freezed it with his ice magic.

"Alright. This is why I had you go through all this." He walked up to the block of wood pulp and frozen water, and swung Derf upon it, only to leave just a scratch upon its surface. "This is Pykrete. Ice reinforced with wood pulp or paper to make it as strong as metal. You can use this technique to reinforce your ice armor to make it stronger."

Lemin made a stupidly large grin and laughed as he swung his arm around Krys' neck. "Way to go! I knew you were great guy when I first met ya! Alright! You scratched my back, and I'll scratch yours! I'll provide you with golems out of this Pier-Kate! How does that sound?"

"Sounds great." Grinned Krys.

* * *

After an extensive training session with Lemin, it was time for dinner. Krystoff was about to have his usual meal when he noticed Lemin beckoning him to come sit down next to him.

"Hey, what's up?"

"As thanks for helping me, I decided to give you some of the food that the nobles usually eat!" said Lemin as he gave Krystoff a plate full of delicacies that were honestly having his mouth watering. "Consider it a sign of our friendship!"

"Gee, thanks." Said Krys as he took a turkey leg and began to chow down.

"Don't mention it."

"Hey, Lemin" said Krys, deciding to take a break from eating to ask something that had been on his mind for a while. "You don't act like any of the other nobles here. I mean, you fight with that giant axe of yours, you're pretty dang ripped from what I can tell, and you're a lot friendlier. Why is that?"

"Well, it actually goes back to the founder of our clan, Siegfried von Ross. Siegfried was actually once a commoner, a bastard child of a noble and a barbarian woman. However, Siegfried never let that keep him down." Lemin said with a look of pride in his features "He was a beast on the battlefield, and off it, he was a kind and noble man. It was due to his prowess, as well as his talent with water magic, that he was given the title of a noble by the Germanian royal family. That's how the Von Ross house, the House of the Wolves, was born."

Krystoff couldn't help but be amazed by that story. So that's why Lemin treated him like a person instead of an animal.

"Lemin, never change."

"Don't plan on doing so in the first place." Laughed Lemin.

* * *

It was after dinner and Krystoff was walking down the dimly lit hallway. However, he soon realized he was not alone, as he noticed a hooded figure ahead of him wandering the halls.

"Hey!" He yelled out to grab the figure's attention as they turned around. "Who are you? You don't seem to be like the other students."

"Ah! Sorry." The figure bowed their head. They were female, judging from the voice. "But I was just looking for a friend in this academy."

"Alright..." Krystoff replied while slowly unsheathing Derf. "Who is your 'friend'?"

"Wait-wait-wait!" She raised her hands in protest. "Her name is Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere! I mean no harm!"

'Louise's friend?' Krystoff thought to himself. 'She did mention her being female...' He then spoke up. "Fine, I'll take you to her, but I'm watching you. If you try anything, I won't hesitate to cut you down."

"Don't worry." She nodded. "I swear."

They went towards the door to Louise's room, Krystoff knocked on the door and called out. "Yo, Louise. There's someone here who claims to be your friend."

"What?" Louise replied through the door. "Come on in."

Krystofff opened the door with Derf still in his hand. "You go first."

The hooded figure went into the room with Krystoff slowly following behind. Suddenly, the hooded figure dashed towards Louise, embracing her, losing the hood in the process. Just as Krystoff was about to swing down Derf, he suddenly stopped, as he began to recognize her. This was the princess of Tristain he saw earlier today!

"It has been a while, Louise Francoise."

These simple words sent, as well as her appearance, sent shock throughout the remaining inhabitants of the room.

"Y-your highness!?" Louise exclaimed.

"What!?" Shouted Krystoff and Derf.

 _"What!?_ " Shouted Sasha

"You're friends with the Princess!?" Exclaimed Krystoff.

 _"Friends in high places, don't you think?"_

"Oh crap, I threatened the princess." Krystoff began to pale as he realized his mistake. Would this be punishable by execution? He certainly hoped not.

"You what!?" Louise exclaimed, clearly infuriated at Krystoff.

Henrietta let go and placed her hands on Louise's shoulders. "It's alright! To be fair, I do look kind of suspicious." She looked at Louise with a kind smile on her face. "I just really missed you, Louise."

"Ok, how, and when!?" Shouted Krystoff. "Louise, you have connections to the country's royal crown! Why haven't you told me this!?"

"What am I supposed to say!?" Louise also shouted. "By the way, I'm friends with the Princess of Tristain?!"

"Louise, who is he?" Henrietta gazed at Krystoff. "Is he your lover?"

"Not a chance." Krystoff and Louise replied simultaneously.

"He's my friend." Louise replied. "I would call him my Familiar, but he doesn't like to be called that." She looked to the side. "He hates being referred to being less than human."

"I see." Said the princess as she still stared at Krystoff. "What is your name?"

"My name is Krystoff Danjr." He replied. "Spelled with a Y, not an I. And don't say the last part as a part of my name, if that's what you're thinking."

"Can you do me a favor, Ser Krystoff?" Asked Henrietta.

"Go ahead." Krystoff nodded.

"It seems there is a bit of strife between you and her." Henrietta then began to switch her gaze from Krystoff to Lousie. "But would you protect my dear friend? You may see her as abrasive, but deep down, she's a good person at heart." She gave a smile that made Krystoff feel weak in the knees.

"Shit... uh..." He cursed quietly as he scratched his head while looking to the side. "Yeah. Sure. But it's because she's your friend. Nothing else like that, alright?"

Henrietta giggled a bit. "Louise, you have summoned an interesting individual." She turned around and started to leave. "I'll be looking forward to your performance tomorrow." She put on her hood and closed the door.

The room went silent and then Krystoff turned around to speak to Louise. "Ok, how are you two friends? Can you give an explanation? Because it seems I'm out of a fucking loop here!"

"I was her royal playmate when we were little!" Louise replied. "And I suppose you believed because of my personality I had no friends at all!"

"Ok, I was convinced that you are too much of a yelping poodle to have friends." Krystoff defended himself. "But looks like I was wrong!"

"Well..." Louise looked up at him. "Will you still perform for her?"

"If she's the princess of this country," Krys smiled. "Then I'll give it my all."

Louise nodded with a smile. "Thank you, you really are my friend."

* * *

Today was the day of the Exhibition, the mage apprentices showed off their magic and their familiars in many spectacular ways.

Tabitha's dragon, Sylphid performed air tricks that impressed the crowd greatly.

Next was Korves, with his crow familiar showing off its special ability along with Korves' magic. As he swung his wooden wand-sword, he created a fog and a large flock of crows appeared out of it, making a mesmerizing sight as they flew around.

Next was Logan and his familiar, which was a Hippogriff. Logan flew his mount in the air, with trails of fire from behind, thanks to Logan's magic from his wand-spear.

Next up was Lemin, thanks to Krystoff's Pykrete idea, he created armor for his dire wolf, White and himself. He looked like an armored warrior heading into battle, riding around the court and creating ice sculptures to destroy with his axe.

When it was Louise's and Krystoff's turn, about half of the nobles laughed at them. But the rest kept silent, knowing what Krystoff could do.

Louise ignored the laughter and began, "Hello, everyone. I am Louise de la Valliere," She gestured her hand towards Krystoff. "And this is the one whom I summoned, Krystoff Danjr. Who has the ability to adorn magical armor and cast spells despite being born a commoner." Some of the crowd stopped laughing and began to stare at Krystoff with interest.

"To demonstrate his abilities," Louise continued. "We requested Lemin von Ross to aid him in the performance."

Krystoff, in his gear of quiver and arrows, stood across from Lemin with a pile of wet paper beside him. "You ready?" Krystoff grinned.

"Consider this a rematch, Krystoff!" Lemin grinned as well. "Or should I say, Kamen Rider Vertis?"

"Right." Krystoff pulled out his driver and placed it upon his waist.

 **-ARM ON: AIGIZ-**

"Henshin!" Krystoff pulled on the handle.

 **-RUNE ON, ARM UP-**

The circle on the driver spinned like a wheel as a circle of green light formed around Krystoff. And then in midair at his left side, his familiar runes began to form in a green light, and then one by one the runes flew onto his arm as green light engulfed his body. As it dissipated, it revealed his rider form.

 **-LEFT HAND OF GOD: THE PROTECTOR!-**

Lemin then created three golems out of Pykrete in the shape of his ice armor.

Vertis drew out Derf and raised him in a sword stance. "It's Time to Get Dangerous!"

The golems rushed towards Vertis as he leapt up to strike down one of them, only for Derf to barely leave a dent on it. Vertis jumped out of the way as the pykrete golem swung its axe at him. Vertis' runes glow and in his hands, Derf transformed into a war pick as he swung it at the golem. It raised its arm to block the attack as the pick cracked though, breaking off its arm. Vertis raised the pick upwards and swung it upon the golem's head as it broke apart into pieces, with the rest of the body following after.

Another raised its axe and Vertis blocked it with Derf, transforming him again into a scythe. Deflecting the axe upwards, Vertis kicked the golem back and rushed past it with the scythe blade right above the ice golem's waist. Vertis placed his feet on the ground and then leapt forward with enough force to slice the golem in half and then it shattered.

The final pykrete golem closed in on Vertis as it swung its axe down on him. Vertis then blocked it with his arm, with sparks coming off the armor as a result. Vertis jumped back and transformed Derf into a bladed bow. The rider pulled the handle on his driver to select his element.

 **-ELEMENTAL ROULETTE-**

 **-FEOH: FIRE!-**

Red light flowed into the green lines on Vertis' black body suit as he pulled out an arrow and flames covered it.

Half of the audience cried out in shock due to Vertis' sudden use of magic as Henrietta stared at him intensively.

"Fire again, Krys?" Grinned Lemin.

"Yep." Was Vertis' only reply as he pulled back the flaming arrow. He then let go of the arrow as it flew forward to meet with the golem's shoulder. It hit, and the golem's arm began to melt, but it kept on rushing forward while Vertis pulled another fiery arrow. He continued shooting and taking off the pieces off the golem, with the final shot towards its head, the rest shattered.

Lemin grinned widely as he raised his axe-wand. "My turn!" He chanted out a familiar spell, but with a twist. "Pykrete Armor!"

The wet paper latched onto his body to form armor and froze it. Lemin charged forward towards Vertis as he transformed Derf one more time into a powered gauntlet on his right hand. As they got into each others' arm length, Vertis reared his arm back and punched Lemin in the chest. Lemin instantly recovered from the hit and began to trade blows with Vertis. Icy streaks were beginning to show on Vertis' armor, as cracks appeared on Lemin's armor.

Vertis jumped back and pulled his handle three times for the final attack.

 **-RUNE OVERDRIVE-**

Fire swirled into Vertis' right foot as he jumped up into the sky while Lemin leapt after him.

 **-THURISAZ: DESTROY!-**

"HAH!" Vertis sent himself down to send a flaming kick onto Lemin's chest and leapt off as an explosion engulfed the both of them. Then Vertis landed on his feet as Lemin fell on his feet as well, with his armor completely shattered. Despite that, Lemin turned to face him with a grin. "Not bad! But I'll win next time, you hear me?"

"Yeah." Nods Vertis. "Good fight."

The audience roared with excitement from Vertis' battle as Henrietta stood up and announced, "What a magnificent performance!"

"Yes, what a magnificent performance indeed." Said a voice from above.

Everyone looked up to see one person they didn't want to see.

"Well, now that everyone's finished with this mage equivalent of a sword-measuring competition," Sideon stood on the rooftops as he drew his blades. "I think it's time for the real show to begin."

"IT'S THE MAGE-HUNTER!" Shouted a guard. "PROTECT THE PRINCESS!"

A noble stood up with his wand raised. "I knew you would come, Mage-Hunter! I, Franz-" Before he finished his sentence, Sideon swooped down and sliced off his arm that was holding the wand.

"Seriously." Sideon groaned. "You nobles keep on introducing yourselves with your annoyingly long names." A guard ran up to him, but Sideon stabbed him through the visor as he fell down dead. "You're basically asking to be killed."

With a swing of his blade, the noble's head fell off his shoulders. Sideon took a ring off the corpse and put it away. "That's one contract." He turned his head to see many nobles aiming their wands at him. "Let's cut down the rest."

Henrietta was escorted away from the chaos as many mages and guards poured into the court. Suddenly, a spring of water came out of some nearby fountains and began shooting through the guards and some mages like a watery serpant.

"Why the hell is the Mage-Hunter here!?" Exclaimed Louise.

"There are many nobles with killing contracts on their heads." Colbert replied, coming up beside her. "And all of them are in one place!"

The mages aimed their wands at Sideon, as they shot spells at him, he grabbed a nearby noble and used him as a shield. The Mage-Hunter then kicked the corpse towards the mages as cover for him to cut through them.

"Take him down!" yelled the captain. "He's just one man!" As he said that, water crawled up into his armor, and tore him apart from the inside as his he collapsed, blood flowing out from the cervices of his armor.

"Captain!" Shouted a guard.

"The Sea Witch is here too!" Shouted another guard, who was now clearly frightened. "We're all going to die!"

"Calm down!" Said the guard beside him. "This is what we're trained for-!" as he was saying this, he failed to notice a spear of water coming straight for him. He only took note of it when it was pierced through his chest.

As the guards were getting slaughtered, Lazuli stood on top of a tower, casting from afar, hidden from plain sight. Meanwhile Fouquet walked downstairs to the empty hallway that lead to the Academy vault. She heard the chaos from outside as she approached the vault. "They are causing more havoc than expected." The Crumbling Dirt said to herself. "However, at least it provided me with a distraction." From memory, she created a copy of the Headmaster's key, and used it to unlock the door to the vault with a satisfying click.

Fouquet smiles to herself and headed inside, "Now, where's-" she then noticed a big black box. Her thief's intuition telling her that was her prize, she opened up the box and took a peek inside. "There we are." she said with a grin.

What was happening in the courtyard could only be described as a massacre. Despite all their efforts, Sideon and Lazuli were practically untouchable to the nobles, who met their ends at either Sideon's blades or Lazuli's water spells. A noble crying tears of terror as her head was caught in Sideon's grip. "Hey, don't cry." He said to her, "It's only my job. Blame the contractor if I'm after you." As he raised his blade, someone grabbed his wrist, and he felt the familiar sensation of cold steel against his neck.

"Hey." Said Vertis as Sideon looked in his direction. "Let her go."

Sideon sighed as he let go of the woman as she ran away. "You must be the one who beat up the late count Mott, right?"

"Yeah." Vertis replied. "So?"

"You seem to be a strong individual." Said the Mage-Hunter. Suddenly, he began to sport a psychotic grin, "How about I test your skills!" Sideon swung the blade in his other hand before Vertis let go of his wrist and jumped back to gain distance. Sideon then flung a knife in his direction as Vertis caught it in the other hand as it morphed into a short sword, much to Sideon's surprise. Vertis then began to have fire sweep over the two blades.

"Oh." Was Sideon's only response before Vertis charged at him with flaming blades, they swung their swords against each other until Vertis knocked them out of the Mage-Hunter's hands. As Vertis swung his swords towards Sideon's neck, the killer grabbed his fists and put them in a hold.

"Hey." Asked the still grinning Sideon. "Have you ever killed anyone?"

"Why do you ask?" Shouted Vertis.

"Because," Sideon replied as he flicked his wrist to have two long blades shoot out from his arm guards as Vertis dodged them and leapt back. "Without killing intent, you cannot beat me." He swung his arm blades in the air as he charged towards Vertis.

Lazuli continued to cast her spells until a crow perched on her head and started pecking at it. "H-hey!" Shouted Lazuli as she tried to shoo it off, only for more crows to appear and start pecking at her, causing her to lose her balance on the roof. "AH!" she yelled as she fell off the rooftop. Thinking fast, she positioned herself so that she landed feet first into the court, only to meet some students who were waiting for her.

"Looks like your crow thing worked." Said Logan to Korves.

"Snuggly's power is flocking." Explained Korves. "So, yeah, it did work."

"So this is the Sea Witch." Said Kirche as she gazed at her. "Never thought I would see her up close."

"Cold-hearted murderer." Commented Tabitha as she lifted her staff.

"Beautiful women stained with the blood of others make them hideous." Added Guiche with his rose wand raised. "So, I agree!"

"Alright!" Shouted Lemin with his axe resting on his shoulder. "Let's take her down!"

Lazuli looked at the students in front of her, her face contorting into an expression of disgust as she used her ring wand to draw water from the fountain, which formed into two large arms. "Damn nobles." She growled. "You're all going to drown by my hands. ALL OF YOU." Using her own arm, she had the right water arm slam against the ground. Luckily, the group evaded it just in time.

With a swing of her arm, the water arm swept across the courtyard in an attempt to swat any of them. They quickly cast Levitate to avoid it, except for Lemin as he took the arm head on. Using his axe, he froze the arm and smashed it into pieces, which Tabitha hurled at Lazuli, only for the shards to be blocked by the other water arm. She then raised her other fist to drive it to the ground as it made a crater.

Kirche sent a large burst of flames at Lazuli, only to have the Sea Witch begin shielding herself with the remaining water arm, covering the area with steam. Suddenly the steam began to thicken as it turned into a dense fog, trapping Lazuli within. Then a wooden blade came swinging at her as she dodged, only to have a flaming spear nearly skewer her. Lost in the fog, Lazuli created a water whip and swiung it around aimlessly until it hit Korves and Logan as the fog dissipated.

They tumbled on the ground as Lazuli approached them, until she found herself surrounded by half a dozen bronze Valkyries. As she swung her water whip around to try and cut them into pieces, she was shocked to find it had no effect on them. Taking a closer look at the golems, she noticed that they were covered by frozen wet paper.

"Thanks for the reinforcement, Lemin." said Guiche, although he didn't look too happy about receiving help from the snow haired barbarian.

"Thank Krys for the idea." Lemin replied as Guiche nodded.

"Charge!" Guiche yelled as his Valkyries began to attack the Sea Witch.

Meanwhile Vertis was having a very hard time fighting back against Sideon. "How the hell is he keeping up with me?" He panted.

 _"He fights only using blades, but he still managed to take down several experienced mages! Not only that, he's able to fight on even footing with you, in your rider form, without him possessing any magical abilities!"_

"What is with this guy!?" Shouted Derf.

Sideon continued his onslaught of blade swings as sparks flew off Vertis' armor. Vertis attempted to parry but he ended up getting hit. Desperation kicked in as he tried to set fire to his surroundings, but Sideon kicked him out of the flames and into the clear field.

"Derf, Sasha," Vertis panted. "I don't think I have many options here."

"What do you mean, partner?" Said Derf.

"I have an idea." Vertis replies. "But this will be very risky."

"How sooo-" Said Derf before he was thrown to the side.

 _"What are you doing!?"_

 _'He's taking me on bare-handed_? _What is he planning?'_

The Mage-Hunter thrust his arm blades forth to aim for Vertis' face. But the rider put his hands up and grabbed the blades and pulled them away from each other. A faint light engulfed Sideon's arm blades and changed them into a different shape. In Vertis' hands, instead of Sideon's arm blades, there were two battle maces. He swung them over the Mage-Hunter's head and tried to whack him over the head him.

"Ow!" Shouts Sideon as he notices a pink-haired tot with her wand aiming at him.

"EXPLOSION!"

"Aw, that's adorable. A little child casting a- OH SHIT!" He cursed before he was blown away. He rolled on the ground and looked up to see the angry pinkette's face. "What do you know? A Mage-Hunter gets taken down by a mage and her dog."

"I am no dog!" Shouted Vertis.

"No matter what you say, her leash is still around your neck. As for me, I'm a free man. Bound to no one, but you? You stay with a mage, bound by your own morals to help her."

"Be quiet," growled Louise. "He's a friend of mine, I don't consider him an animal, not anymore!"

"Ah." Sideon pointed out. "That's the thing. Not anymore." He looked at Vertis. "Tell me, why are you here? What is your motivation?"

"Easy." Vertis replied. "It is to survive until I get back home"

Sideon looked at him for a moment and chuckled. "Looks like we are not as different as we seem to be."

This caused Vertis to grab Sideon by his shirt and pull him up to his face. "Don't compare me to you, you piece of shit." Vertis' words were cold and dripping with venom.

Everyone felt a rumble and looked to the direction of the source to see a large stone golem. "So, she's already done." Said Sideon.

"What!?" Vertis exclaimed, letting go of Sideon in shock.

"Oi, Lazuli!" Sideon called out to his partner. "Job's done!"

Lazuli turned her head towards him and flew away from the fight she was currently in.

"Hey!" Yelled Lemin, shaking his fist. "Come back here, you coward!

Lazuli landed by Sideon. Picking him up, she floated towards the shoulder of the golem. Upon the shoulder was another individual many nobles also dreaded receiving a visit from.

"That's Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt!" Exclaimed Louise. "Why is she working with the Mage-Hunter!?"

"Maybe she paid him." Said Vertis as he changed back. "Paid him to attack us."

"Looks like you're out of luck!" Shouted Fouquet as the golem walked away. "See you!"

"Damn it! Do all you earth mages rely on golems!?" Shouted Krystoff as he was about to give chase, but Louise grabbed him by the sleeve to stop him.

"You're too injured to go after them!" Said Louise with sternness in her voice. "You can't go against Fouquet, The Mage-Hunter, and the Sea Witch all at once!"

Krystoff shook off her hold and stared into the distance as the Earth Golem disappeared from sight. "Damn it... Damn it!"

* * *

 **-Next Time: On A Familiar Rider!-**

 **Osmond: Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt has stolen the Staff of Destruction.**

 **Krystoff: Damn it! I let them get away!**

 **Louise: It's not your fault, the Mage-Hunter took us by surprise.**

 **Longueville: So, what can your artifact can do, Krystoff?**

 **Louise: Krystoff, what are you talking about?**

 **Krystoff: What I'm saying is, she's Fouquet.**

 **-Chapter 6: That's No Staff-**


	6. Chapter 6

**So this is AMP. After three years in Beta hell, I decided the publish them UNedited. I know all of you are upset about the lack of updates from me, but I have a job. A job that requires me to work the whole day to get through life. I am just writing fics for fun so I am sorry for not updating so often.  
**

 **So to all those anonymous guest reviewers, stop harassing me, and stop harassing other writers as the names of people more respectable than you are. And, like I have, get a LIFE. I can literally delete your comments.**

 **If your NOT a troll reviewer. Enjoy. I published three chapters at once after all.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: That's No Staff**

After the events of Mage-Hunter's attack, everyone is in shambles over having some of their friends and family be slaughtered. As all the students and staff gather in the mess hall the next morning, but no one was able to sleep soundly after what happened, Osmond came to the front to calm everyone down. "Quiet now. I know the Mage-Hunter has attacked us during the Exhibition, but we have taken measures to prevent another tragic incident like again."

"He killed my brother!" Yells a student. "We need to make him pay!"

The rest roars in agreement.

"I understand your sorrow and your rage." Osmond replies. "But I believe he was paid to be a distraction, by Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt. Because we found something missing from a vault. The Staff of Destruction." He repeats himself. "Yes, Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt has stolen the Staff of Destruction."

The crowd mutters amongst each other. While in the sea of students, Krystoff growls to himself. "Damn it! I let them get away!"

"It's not your fault, there's nothing you can do." Sighs Louise beside him. "The Mage-Hunter took us by surprise. Even with hundreds of guards and experienced mages, none of us were truly prepared for him."

"But we had him!" Krystoff clenches his fists. "We can end him right there! If I didn't hesitate-"

"What?" Louise turns her head his way. "You would kill him? Neither of us have the stomach to kill!"

"But what else!?" Krystoff replies. "If he gets captured, his partner will release him. And don't get me started on her!"

 _Calm down. There's nothing you can do._

"I really hate nobles." Krystoff takes deep breaths. "But... to attack students and kill them?"

"Krystoff..." Louise stares at him with concern.

"Yeah, we had the Sea Witch on the ropes." Said Lemin coming up. "But she decided to fly away!"

"Then they must be brought to justice!" Shouts a professor beside Osmond. "They must pay for their crimes!"

"Calm down," Said Osmond. "But yes, they must be apprehended, and quickly." He looks around to find someone. "Ah, where's Miss Longueville?"

As he says that, the secretary ran up to Osmond panting. "Miss Longueville! Where have you been!? You know what has happened!? The Mage-Hunter attacked the academy!" Shouts Colbert.

"Sorry I was late! I was making investigations regarding Fouquet and the Mage-Hunter." Longueville took deep breaths.

"Investigations?" Gwyn raises an eyebrow.

"Yes." Nods Longueville. "After the event that happened yesterday. I went directly to the vault to find an inscription the Fouquet has made on the wall. However, it seems that he unlocked it by molding a key to unlock it. Although it also seems to be through trial and error. Maybe that's why he paid the Mage-Hunter and his companion to attack during the Exhibition, to buy him time."

"I see." Osmond replies. "How efficient of you, Miss Longueville. But what have you found from your investigations?"

"According to some commoners," She replies. "They saw a hooded figure entering an abandoned house at the edge of a forest. But they also said they haven't seen anyone else. It looks like the two mercenaries have finished with their contract with Fouquet and left."

"At least we don't have to deal with the Mage-Hunter and the Sea Witch for now." Chevreuse sighs in relief.

"How far is it?" Osmond asks with urgency.

"Half a day on foot." Longueville replies. "Four hours on horseback."

"Then we must notify the Imperial Council posthaste!" Shouts Colbert. "We need reinforcements form the royal army!"

"If we report this to the council, Fouquet would've either ran away, or bring out the Mage-Hunter again." Retorts Osmond. "We can't afford to waste any more time! If we can't handle this ourselves, how are we considered nobles? The Staff was stolen by from the Academy, therefore we take it back as our responsibility!"

"Not many would favor engaging with the Mage-Hunter." Adds Gwyn, "But I agree. The longer we waste time here, the more time that thief will have to escape scot-free."

Osmond gives a cough. "Now. We are going to organize a search team to find Fouquet and the Staff of Destruction. Anyone who is willing to join, raise your wand."

However, no one raised their wand. Gwyn sighs and lifts his wand in the air. "Looks like I have no choice."

Osmond gazes upon the rest of his professors," And no one else? Would you rather leave Gwyn to apprehend the Crumbling Dirt by himself?"

"Old Osmond," Said a professor, "You do know what that Mage-Hunter is capable of? If even our best can't handle him, how can we?"

Krystoff grabs Derf and raised him in the air. "H-hey!" Shouts Louise. "What are you doing?"

"If that Mage-Hunter is there," He replies sternly. "I'm going to give him payback. It's fine if he kills the asshole nobles, but I'm not letting him go without answers."

Louise sighs. "They won't take you for not being a student or staff," But she smiles as she raises her wand. "So you'll go along with me."

"Ms. Valliere!" Chevreuse exclaims. "You mustn't do this! You're still just a student, leave it to the professors"

"Then why there's no other professor coming along with me?" Asks Gwyn.

"Because, in case you forgot," Replies a professor. "That there's possibly the _Mage-Hunter_ lurking about!?"

"I know the risks and I'm going anyway." Retorts Gwyn. "While the rest of you defecate in your robes in fear."

"How dare-" Replied the professor in anger Osmond stops him.

"That's quite enough, Gimil." Said the headmaster sternly. "And Gwyn, you are one of us now, no need to be rude to your fellow instructors."

"But if the young Valliere wants to come along, so be it." Said Gwyn. "At least that's better than no one."

Kirche decides raise her wand as well.

"Ms. Zerbst!" Chevreuse exclaims again. "Surely you wouldn't risk yourself as well!?"

"I can't be out done by a Valliere, now can I?" Smirks Kirche.

Tabitha sighs and raises her staff as well after seeing her friend raising her wand.

"Hey!" Said Kirche. "Tabby, this doesn't concern you! You don't have to do this!"

"I'm worried." Was her only reply.

"Yosh!" Grins Lemin as he raises his axe. "Now you're talking! I'm going too!"

"Mr. Ross!" Shouts the Red Clay.

"Aw geez." Groans Korves as he raises his wooden sword. "Guess I'm going too to make sure this idiot doesn't get himself killed."

"So am I." Sighs Logan as he raises his spear staff.

"Mr. Koras! Mr. Arlean!" Chevreuse shouts out again. "You too!?"

"Looks likes the students got more guts than any of you." Gwyn comments as he looks around to his fellow professors.

"Well then! It is up to the seven-" Said Osmond before Krystoff coughs with a large "AHEM.", and then he continues. "Eight, of you."

Chevreuse turns towards him with concern. "Headmaster, surely you would reconsider! You can't risk the life a student!"

"Then why don't you go in their place, Mrs. Chevreuse?" Asks Gwyn.

She stammers. "Well, uh... I'm just not feeling well?"

"Of course, five amongst those who volunteered combated the Sea Witch, is that correct?" Said Osmond. "And Tabitha here is a Chevalier, even at a young age, am I right?"

She just stood there as the professors stares at her in shock.

"Is that true, Tabitha?" Kirche looks at her friend surprised.

"Chevalier?" Krystoff raises an eyebrow.

 _That what they call a knight, like that nickname of yours. The Green Knight. Heheheh..._

Osmond turns his gaze to Kirche. "And Ms. Zerbst is from a family of distinguished war heroes from Germania, as well as her having a background of very strong fire magic."

Kirche flicks her hair proudly as Osmond turns his gaze towards Lemin. "And Mr. Ross was a very strong warrior who came from a family that is the renowned House of the Wolves back at Germania as well."

Lemin gives a toothy grin as Osmond looks at Korves. "And Mr. Koras is from the Koras Family, a close ally to the Albion crown. And he is a capable mage with his fog magic at that." Then looks at Logan beside him. "And Ser Arlean of the Romalian Inquisition. Trained in the art of combat."

Louise's head perks as Osmond turns his gaze towards hers. "Now, Miss Valliere, may have such a rough start, there are a bit of improvements in her classes. And for her familiar-"

"AHEM!" Kystoff coughs loudly again.

"Her companion," Osmond corrects himself. "Not only he defeated General Gramont's son, Guiche de Gramont in combat, he defeated Lemin von Ross, twice, and Count Mott as well. Not to mention he took on the Mage-Hunter one-on-one during the attack. If he is capable in such feats, no doubt he can defeat Fouquet."

"Yes! Yes!" Colbert adds enthusiastically. "Because he is the legendary Gand-"

Osmond quickly shuts Colbert's mouth by covering it with his hand. "He's only speaking nonsense, Ah ha-hah..."

There was silence in the room.

 _He's trying to say Gandalfr._

'I know.' Krystoff replies mentally. 'But why would the old man want to keep quiet about it?'

Osmond clears his throat. "Now, if there is anyone else who would like to join, please step forward."

No one did, much to Lemin's annoyance. "You call yourselves mages, you pussies!?"

Osmond ignores it and continues. "Now, the Academy awaits the capture of the Fouquet!"

Gwyn and the volunteers stand to the attention and shouts, "We swear upon our wands on the capture of Fouquet!"

The headmaster nods. "Ready the carriage and set off immediately." He turns towards Longvueville. "Would you go with them too?"

"Of course, Old Osmond." The secretary replies. "I wanted to go with them as well."

…

Under the lead of Longueville, the eight individuals went off on a carriage. Well, more like a cart with the secretary driving it on front. The males except for Krystoff are sitting at one side, while the rest are sitting at the other.

Gwyn leans back on his seat, closing his eyes. Korves pulls his hood over and took a nap while his crow naps on his head as well for some reason. Logan sits patiently while watching Lemin barely containing himself. "Agh, I wish the four hours are done already!" He groans.

"Shut, up!" Grumbles Logan.

Krystoff sighs and taps his foot on the wooden floor of the carriage. "If only I had something to help me pass the time."

"Ok." Kirche smiles as she leans towards him. "How about we talk about your history? Surely you have a lot of stories to tell."

"After checking, 'down there'." Krystoff replies. "I would rather _not_."

"But you often talk about your past with that maid." She whines. "The only time you talk about your past is about your ex."

"You had an ex?" Lemin looks his way. "I never knew that!"

"Look." Sighs Krystoff. "Carolina's a bitch and she left for the military, just leave it at that." He rests his arm at the side of the carriage. "Besides, you're not my type."

"Then what is?" Kirche presses further like she presses her breasts on Krystoff's arm as he scoots away.

"Someone who is not like you." He replies bluntly.

Louise snickers as Kirche looks her way with an annoyed look. "And what are you laughing at, Valliere?"

"Nothing." She laughs. "It's just that you are getting desperate that point."

"Hey, I just don't want let Krystoff to be in danger by leaving him in your hands." Said Kirche.

"She is more helpful than you, you know." Krystoff replies. "Her explosions do more damage than your flames, which, didn't affect that Elemental."

"And the fact you tried to burn the Sea Witch who is a _water mage_." Lemin adds.

Krystoff snaps his fingers to point that out. "There we go. Thanks, Lemin."

"No problem." He grins.

"But-!" Kirche protests, and then looks at Tabitha who is reading a book. "Tabby, what do you think?"

Tabitha looks back at her and then looks forward to take a deep breath. "Your obsession with Krystoff has caused you to become reckless. This isn't like you."

Kirche stares at her in surprise from hearing Tabitha making a complete sentence, so she now that she's being serious.

"Oof." Lemin comments. "Shocking."

"Can you be quiet!?" Shouts Gwyn. "I had enough with your squabbling! Geez, you nobles are getting more childish from each generation."

"Wait." Logan looks at him surprised. "Professor Gwyn, you're not a noble?"

"No." Sighs Gwyn. "I'm considered a commoner mage before I earned a title of Chevalier like Tabitha here."

"How did you earn it?" Asks Louise, "How did a commoner mage like you get such a title?"

"Well," Gwyn replies. "I earned by participating in a war with a group of commoner mages fighting as well, and I was given a noble title after the battle."

"A non-noble became a noble?" Asks Kirche. "What interesting history you have there."

"Well, I'm don't feel like bringing up right now." Gwyn yawns. "So maybe later."

The carriage was silent for the most of the ride as Sasha speaks inside Krystoff's head.

 _Maybe we use this time to make up names for your moves. Fire Blast Attack and Water Slicer are pretty lackluster names._

'Can you think up better ones?' Krystoff replies mentally.

 _For using a fire attack, how about Inferno's Fury?_

'What about Heat Blast?' Replies Krystoff.

 _Hell-Zone Blast._

'Fire Dragon's Roar.'

 _Scorch-Burn._

'Fire Bomb.'

 _...Blaze-Thrower?_

Krystoff thinks for a moment and mutters out loud. "Shit, that's good."

The carriage headed into a forest, with its branches blocking the sunlight and a musty smell fill the area. "We'll walk from here." Said Longueville, everyone either steps or jumps off the carriage and head to the forest. As they go deeper into the woods, Gwyn raised his arm to stop the group. "Wait."

They stand silent and several human-sized stone constructs steps out from behind the trees. They are are like smaller earth golems, as they are mainly a torso without a head, and they forearms and hands are larger than the rest of their arms, like with their shins and feet. In the middle of their chests, there is a large fissure like a crack, and in it there is one glowing eye. Below it lies their core.

"Elementals." Said Gwyn. "Seems to be the Earth variety."

The mages brought out their wands and Krystoff draws Derf.

 _They are all lesser Elementals, hopefully they won't merge._

"Then I won't need to be in my rider form for this." Said Krystoff and then leaps forward to cut one down in a single swing. Lemin comes by from behind to slash another. "Lemin!" Shouts Krystoff, "Remove the core or else they'll heal themselves!"

"Ok!" Lemin shouts back as he grasps the core of the elemental and rips it out with his bare hand as the Elemental crumbles. He turns to the rest of the group and yells, "Come on! Would you want to let us have all the fun!?"

"Damn," Sighs Korves as casts his spell for wind to cover his wand like a "blade" and runs forward to slice an Elemental.

Logan also charges to drive his spear into the Elemental's "eye" and have flames burst out of it.

The rest follows as Tabitha sending ice spears their way and Kirche blows off the half of an Elemental's body with her flames. With Louise, she blows them up, even though she can cast her spells with less willpower, but from past experience, just blowing them up seems to be the most practical at the moment.

Gwyn pulls back his saber to strike and cut down some of the Elementals that come his way as Longueville stands behind.

The remaining Elemental, with half of its body gone, is crawling away with its only arm, until Krystoff stabs it through into its "head" as it crumbles. "That's the last of them," Said Krystoff. "I hope."

"It seems that the Elementals are appearing more often." Said Gwyn turning to the group. "Keep your eyes open in case we come across anymore of them." The rest nods and continues forward.

…

As they continue deeper, Sasha and Krystoff are discussing attack names.

'Wind Scar.'

 _Tornado storm._

'Hurricane Catastrophe.'

 _Slash Typhoon._

'Cyclone Drill Break.'

… _Eh..._

'Screw you, I'm keeping that one.'

The group reach a clearing of the forest, which is roughly the size of the Vestri Court. And at the middle of it all, there is an abandoned house.

"Hold on." Said Gwyn as he draws his saber-wand and tap the ground after he casts a spell. "No other life force other than us and some animals. Looks like neither of the Mage-Hunter or his partner are here."

Most of the group sighs in relief while Krystoff is feeling antsy and Lemin groans, "You got to be kidding me! And I was looking forward for round two!"

"It's a good thing, you moron!" Logan whacks the back Lemin's head with his fist.

'I have to agree with Lemin.' Krystoff thinks to himself. 'Why aren't either of them here?' He turns his head to Longueville.

"At least those two aren't here." Said Korves. "We can go ahead and get the Staff of Destruction easy and go home."

"Don't be so sure." Gwyn replies. "One of them is a mage, she possibly has used her magic to conceal their life force. Be prepared for anything." He continues."We need a scout to go ahead in case." He turns his head to Krystoff, "And you seem to be the best option, you fought with the Mage-Hunter, so you can fight off any hidden attacks."

Krystoff sighs as he pulls his driver. "Guess I have no choice."

"So," Longueville asks him as she turns her head towards his direction. "What can your artifact do, Krystoff?"

"Well," Krystoff explains. "It gives a suit of armor, and temporarily give me magic despite my magicless background. Oh, I can change any weapon I hold into any weapon I desire. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes." She nods. "Thank you."

"Anyway..." Krystoff taps his chin. "I'm not sure if this helps, but I caught a glimpse of Fouquet's face the helps me to identify him."

"W-what!?" Louise exclaims. "Really? Tell us!"

"Well... It is only a minor detail..." Krystoff places a finger on his nose. "I saw a mole on the tip of Fouquet's nose. Other than that, nothing."

The group stares at him with silence.

"Krystoff..." Louise stares at him annoyed. "You're joking, right?"

"Yeah, I am." Nods Krystoff as he points to someone. "And we found the one who fell for it."

Everyone looks to the person Krystoff's finger pointing to. They see Longueville unconsciously have her finger on the tip of her nose, then looks up to them and realizes her mistake in shock.

"You-" Said Louise in disbelief. "You're-!"

Longueville quickly grabs her wand and creates a stone wall from the ground to gain cover, and then create a large golem from behind. "Well!" Said Longueville, or Fouquet, as she stands on her golem, taking off her glasses. "Looks like you found me out! Tell me." She looks at Krystoff with contempt. "How did you figure out it was me?"

"Your... alibi has a lot of holes." Krystoff replies. "You said that some townspeople said that they saw a hooded figure coming here. But looking around when going into the forest, I don't see a town. So that was a lie. And you just so happen to come out the morning after the attack, claiming to be making an investigation."

"Hmph." Grunts Fouquet. "You are cleverer than I give you credit for."

"You sent the Mage-Hunter to attack the academy, and many people died!" Shouts Logan. "Just to get the Staff! Why!?"

"Let's just say, the Mage-Hunter wasn't the only one who's getting paid." Fouquet gives a grin. "I hoped that you would figure out how to use the Staff of Destruction for me but looks like that didn't work. Oh well." She makes her golem raise its foot. "Goodbye."

They leap out of the way to avoid its stomp. "Shit!" Krystoff curses, and then notices a stray Elemental that appears to be a large blob of mud, with its face melting. It looks up to the golem and went into its crevices. Fouquet, not noticing about the fact her golem she's standing on was getting soft, as she did, she sees her feet sinking in and jumps off in reaction. As she lands she looks up with a face of horror of what her golem has become.

Its form has mud dripping from its body, and it's face melting with mud, making a large groan. " _ **GWOOOHH...**_ "

"Wh-what!?" Shouts Fouquet in shock.

"What happened!?" Shouts Louise.

"Some kind of Mud Elemental has possessed Fouquet's golem." Krystoff replies. "Now we're facing the equivalent of a giant Line Mage."

Fouquet tries to run, but the giant Mud Elemental uses its powers to raise a large stone wall that surrounds everyone with it, trapping them.

"It's not letting us escape." Said Lemin.

"Thanks for your observation, Lemin." Korves replies sarcastically.

Fouquet can only crawl away before Gwyn steps in front of her. "Oi, don't try to run." He growls. "You brought all of us into this mess. Either you help us," He points to the Mud Elemental. "Or you get killed by your own golem."

Fouquet collects herself and stands up. "Looks like I don't have a choice in the matter."

The Mud Elemental extends its arms and mud drips down to the ground, then the mud raises as mud golems, shambling their way to the group like zombies in a horror movie.

Kirche sends a large spray of fire at the mud golems, as the heat makes the front row of golems dry out for Tabitha to send ice projectiles to shatter them. "Looks they can't resist the heat of my flames." Kirche jokes.

"Then I can do this." Smiles Louise as she raises her wand at the second row. "Fireball!" A large burst of fire came out and blasts away the golems in to hardened pieces. She looks at Kirche who is looking at Louise in shock, "Not bad for a Zero, eh?"

Kirche grins and then looks forward. "Then I really can't afford to lose to you, Valliere!"

"Neither do I, Zerbst!" Shouts Louise with a grin as they aim their wands to shoot fire.

Lemin gave a laugh as he creates a second axe out of ice and cuts through the mud golems as he freezes them.

Logan shoots flames out of his spear as Korves sends wind slashes at the golems as they get torn apart.

Tabitha raises her staff and sends a blizzard to freeze the golems in their place.

Gwyn gets into a sword stance and leaps forward to cut down several mud golems in a row as Fouquet raises stone stalagmites from the ground to skewer the approaching mud golems.

Krystoff looks up to the large Mud Elemental as everyone but him are fighting the golems.

 _What are you standing around for? Now's your chance!_

"Got it!" Krystoff places his driver on his waist.

 **-ARM ON: AIGIZ!-**

"Henshin!" Krystoff pulls the handle on his driver.

"Hen-what?" Said Gwyn in confusion.

 **-RUNE ON: ARM UP- -LEFT HAND OF GOD: THE PROTECTOR!-**

Vertis draws Derf and grips the handle again. "It's Time to Get Dangerous."

He pulls it as the circle on his driver spins like a wheel.

 **-ELEMENTAL ROULETTE-**

The green orb points upwards when the circle stops spinning.

 **-KEN: WIND-**

The already green lines on his bodysuit grow a pale green as Vertis crouches down and jumps at the giant Elemental like a jet.

"Krystoff!" Exclaims Louise. "You can fly now!?"

"No." Said Vertis. "Jump good."

The Elemental notices and swings its arm in attempt to swat him like a fly, but Derf in Vertis' hand transforms into a nodachi and covers his blade in wind and slices off its hand as it groans in pain. Vertis lands as the Elemental looks at him in anger and attempts to lift its foot to stomp on him. But it can't even lift it, as it looks down to find the problem, it sees its feet are frozen to the ground, thanks to Tabitha and Lemin.

The Ice Wolf salutes to Vertis with two fingers. "We got ya, Krys!" Tabitha nods in agreement,

The Elemental roars as a new hand grew out of its stump. It raises its fist, but blasts of fire hit its face as its dried face blinds it. It swings its arms aimlessly as Vertis looks at Logan nods at him and with Kirche winking at him. "Go get 'em, Darling!"

Vertis nods and jumps up with a burst of air again to land on its arm, even though he's sinking in, but he ran across up its arm to the top of its head and proceeds to stab Derf into it. The Elemental roars in pain as it tries to cover its head. Then Fouquet have a large piece of the stone wall fall on it with her spell. Gwyn cuts down the rest of the golems and with a swing of his blade, a water slash shot out and hits the Elemental as it cuts into its side.

Louise looks at a piece of stone and gets an idea. She grabs the stone and throws it as hard as she can at the Elemental and aims her wand at it. "Transmutation!"

The rock glows and creates a large explosion that took out the Elemental's leg as it topples over.

"Yes!" Shouts Louise.

Vertis jumps off its head and midair, transforms Derf again into a katar blade, and pulls the handle on his driver three time.

 **-RUNE OVERDRIVE-**

"Here comes a big one!" Shouts Vertis.

 **-THURISAZ: DESTROY!-**

Wind swirls around Derf,

"CYCLONE."

The wind spins around Derf faster and faster as Vertis points it at the Mud Elemental's chest area.

"DRILL."

Vertis flies forwards as the wind drill grew larger,

"BRRREAAAAAAKKK!"

He drills through the giant Elemental, as Vertis lands on the ground, he leaves a large hole in the Elemental's torso before it explodes into a rain of mud.

"Holy..." Logan stares at the sight with eyes wide open in shock.

"Shit..." Finishes Korves.

"THAT IS SO COOL!" Shouts Lemin.

"H-How- HOW!?" Exclaims Fouquet.

"Crazy kid." Gwyn comments beside her. "Heh, reminds me of myself when I was young."

Vertis returns Derf into his original form as he de-transforms himself, Krystoff sheathes Derf as the group run up to him.

"Krystoff!"

Kirche latches onto his arm, "Darling, that was amazing!"

Lemin gives a hard pat on the back. "Way to go, Krys!"

Krystoff looks at Louise expectedly, she just smiles. "You did good out there."

He smiles as he pats her pink hair "Yeah. You too."

"Good job." Said Gwyn coming up to them with Fouquet in a headlock. "Now we get the Staff of Destruction before any more of these Elementals come." He looks at Fouquet. "By the way, did you bring either the Mage-Hunter or his partner here?"

"No." She groans. "I didn't expect this to happen, so I didn't."

"That was dumb of you, you know?" Comments Gwyn. "You had the opportunity and you blew it. Now..." He tightens his hold. "Where's the Staff?"

"I'm not going to tell you!" Shouts Fouquet, only for Gwyn to tighten his hold on her again. "It's inside the house!" She starts choking.

Gwyn turns to Tabitha and nods as she heads to the house, away from the battlefield. And then she returns with the box with the Staff inside in Tabitha's hands. "Got it."

"Now can you let me go?" Said Fouquet.

"Do you really think I should do that?" He asks, with her shaking her head in response. "Now can you tell me why you wanted the Staff so badly?"

"Like I said." She replies. "I was paid to steal it. Like the Mage-Hunter was paid to aid me on its theft."

"Who?" Asks Krystoff. "Who paid you?"

Fouquet chuckles as she looks into Krystoff's eyes. "You'll know soon enough."

Gwyn elbows her on the back of her head and knocks her out. "No use getting anything out her on that." He looks at his students. "We captured Fouquet and retrieved the Staff of Destruction. Let's go back."

"Hold on." Said Krystoff cutting him off. "What is with that Staff that her apparent employer wants so badly?" He looks at Tabitha. "Hey, can you it over for a moment?"

Tabitha nods and did so, Krystoff opens it to pull the Staff out of the box. As it turns out, the 'Staff' was a long tube with a strap and a trigger on the top on it with a rectangular scope behind it. And has the name of the model on its side, "M72 LAW".

"This... this isn't a Staff." Said Krystoff.

"What?" Said Louise flatly.

"This is rocket launcher." Krystoff replies.

"What's that?" Asks Lemin.

"Ok, you know about those musket rifles, right?" Krystoff explains. "Make the gun barrel larger and have it shoot a propelled bomb. This is what this 'Staff' does. Shoot propelled bombs." Everyone stares at him in surprise on him knowing what that staff is. "WHY THE FUCK IS A ROCKET LAUNCHER DOING HERE!?"

…

"So..." Said Osmond after hearing the group's explaination. "Longueville was Fouquet all along. Never thought such a beauty such as her would be the thief."

"Why did you hire her as your secretary in the first place?" Asks Gwyn.

"Well, it was in a tavern..." Explains Osmond. "She was a waitress serving drinks."

"I think I know where this is going." Comments Gwyn.

"I was caressing her on the buttocks and yet she didn't make any complaints." He continues and embarrassingly confesses. "I asked her to be my secretary and she agreed."

"So this is basically _your fault_!" Shouts Krystoff.

"Can you blame this old man?" Osmond defends. "You're a man too, you can at least relate."

"Well, to be honest, I can, Old Osmond." Nods Gwyn. "Who can resist the charms of a beautiful woman?"

"See?" Nods Osmond also. "At least Gywn agrees."

"Yeeaaah..." Krystoff looks to the side. "Guess I'm an exception."

"Anyways." Osmond changes the subject. "You all did a job well done. You have captured Fouquet and returned the Staff of Destruction."

"Yeah..." Krystoff points out, "About that..."

Osmond interrupts him and continues. "I have already requested the imperial court to give you all the title of Chevalier, we'll hear the news about it soon. As for Tabitha and Gwyn, whom already have the title, Tabitha will receive the Elven Medalion, while Gwyn will receive... a higher pay rise."

Gwyn smiles upon hear that.

"Really?" Said Kirche with astonishment.

"Of course." Nods Osmond. "You done more than enough to deserve it."

Louise gazes at Krystoff and looks back at Osmond. "Headmaster, what about Krystoff?"

"I'm afraid that he will not receive anything." He replies much to Krystoff's annoyance. "He is not a noble."

"What about Gwyn?" Asks Lemin. "He's wasn't a noble in the first place."

"Ah, Gwyn has been made a noble for different reason." Osmond replies. "You see, despite being a commoner mage, he has aided Tristain with a force of commoner mages such as him in the previous war. In that, despite being born a commoner, he was given the title of Chevalier for his bravery. Do you know what he was named now?"

"The White River." Said Gwyn.

Osmond nods and continues. "And do you know he was once called back then? In the battlefield, he given a name of the Blood Demon."

The students look at Gwyn in shock.

"Wait, THE Blood Demon?" Exclaims Korves. "The one who has killed over a thousand men single-handedly? The one bathes in the blood of his slaughtered enemies? THAT Blood Demon!?"

"Yeah..." Gwyn scratches his head. "After the war, I took up a job at the academy because I have nowhere else to go."

"You were a war hero!" Exclaimed Logan. "Next to the Heavy Wind herself!"

"Krystoff was the one who contributed most in this mission though!" Shouts Louise. "If it weren't for him, we wouldn't have succeeded!"

"Hmm..." Osmond thinks for a moment. "I think I have something for him. Can you leave us? I need to speak to him privately."

The rest nods and leaves the room, leaving Osmond and Krystoff. The half Native turns around to the headmaster, "Ok, what is it?"

"You seem to have knowledge about the Staff of Destruction." He replies.

"It's a rocket launcher." Krystoff interrupts.

"I'm sorry, what?" Osmond cups his ear and leans closer.

"It is, a rocket launcher." Krystoff repeats himself. "It's basically a miniature cannon the shoot bombs that propels itself and explodes on impact."

"I... see..." Said Osmond with astonishment. "I would like to know why you have the knowledge of this... launcher?"

"Because it is a weapon from my world." Krystoff replies. "My original world, before I was literally sucked into this one. I would to know," He suddenly slams his hands upon Osmond's desk. "How did it get here!?"

"Ah... well," Osmond answers. "It was a gift from my savior from thirty years ago. One day I was strolling through a forest until I was attacked by a two-headed dragon. The Staff's original owner saved me with another staff that he has and killed the dragon with it. However, due to the injuries he had previously he collapsed, I transported him to the academy to have him healed, but he died shortly after."

"So he hadn't gave it to you," Comments Krystoff. "You just looted it from his corpse."

"I did it to commemorate him! To honor his memory!" He pounds his fist on his desk in response. "He spoke his last words before he died, he said he wanted to go back to his world. I'm guessing that he came from your world as well."

"Do you know what brought him here?" Asks Krystoff.

"That I do not know." Osmond shakes his head. "I'm sorry."

"Then I guess you don't recognize _this_." Krystoff pulls out his driver and set it on the desk before him. "I may not a resident of this world, but I know for damn sure this isn't from mine!"

"Ah, that I do recognize." Replies Osmond. "Krystoff, do you know about your runes?"

"Yes." He nods.

"These are the runes of the legendary familiar, Gandalfr." Said Osmond.

"Oh, I know that." Krystoff nonchalantly replies.

"Wait, what?" Osmond looks at him confused. "How?"

"A voice in my head told me." He replies that in a casual manner as well. "You see, ever since I got these runes burned on my flesh, this voice came up out of nowhere. And she knows about this artifact, and what these runes do. She even told me I'm Gandalfr, the Left Hand of God, right? This what this artifact said, _'Left Hand of God: The Protector'_."

"So... it appears that the first Gandalfr was communicating with you in your thoughts." Said Osmond. "Interesting." He looks at the driver. "And you found it in your world?"

"Yeah," Krystoff replies. "I was dusting it in a museum before I was brought here."

"Hmm..." Osmond stares at it. "I believe it is fate for it to be in your hands. But that begs the question, how did it get from this world, to yours?"

"I don't know." Said Krystoff. "But if this," He held up his driver, "Got into my world, maybe so can I!"

"That might be the case..." Nods Osmond. "But don't be dismayed when you can't a way to return to your world. If you can't, hopefully you can start a new happy life here."

"My parents think I'm dead, and they are mourning for me as we speak." He replies grimly. "How can I be happy here, if they are suffering back home!?"

Osmond can feel the pain in his eyes. "I'll try to find a way for you to return to your world. But no guarantees, though." He stands up and heads for the door. "Come on, after what all has happened, you would want a reward for your efforts, correct? Follow me."

…

They head into the vault, in which, the headmaster opens with his key. And the door reveals several artifacts collected over the years. "You are free to choose whatever you wish from this vault, with the exception of the Staff of Destruction, of course."

Krystoff steps in to take a look around. And then sees something that has caught his eye. A motorbike that was in black. On closer inspection, there is a description that show's its model name, "Honda CB500R 2013".

"Hey." He points at the motorbike while looking at Osmond. "Can I have this?"

"The Iron Horse?" Said Osmond raising an eyebrow, "Sure, but we can't seem to having it running."

"Don't worry." Krystoff replies. "I'll figure it out."

"Well then." He nods. "The Iron Horse is yours. Take good care of it."

…

Tonight, as it turns out, was the Ball of the Frigg at the great hall right above the Alviss Dining hall. Krystoff, not having a proper attire, decided not to go in. To be fair, Lemin decides not to attend either for that those kinds of parties are not his thing. So they stand on the balcony having a drink of Germanian Ale that Lemin snuck in.

"Oof." Krystoff coughs. "Wow that's strong."

"Much better than wine." Said Lemin. "So, what are you going to do now?"

"Do what I have been doing." Krystoff replies. "Survive this hell hole."

"I'll drink to that!" Lemin grins as he chugs down the tankard that he pours the ale in.

 _You really want to go home, huh?_

'I hate this place.' Sighs Krystoff. 'I hate its nobles, its society, its fucking magic shit, and I hate...' He groans loudly. "I want to go home. I want to see my family and friends again. I even want to see Carolina again... Fuck." He takes the bottle between him and Lemin and pours it into a wooden mug to drink it down.

Not paying attention to the festivities, Krystoff stares into the night sky, where its two moons are above him.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." Said Louise sarcastically. Krystoff turns around to see her in a white gown with her hair tied up in a ponytail, and her hands have long white gloves over them.

"Not really." Krystoff grumbles as he turns back to the distance.

Louise stares at him with concern. "I can see why you are upset."

"Well, good for you!" The drunk Krystoff waves his arms. "I probably have no way of going back home, and everyone is enjoying themselves while my friends and family back home are probably attending my funeral!"

"Uhh..." Said Lemin feeling uncomfortable, decides to walk away. "I'll leave you to be."

As Lemin leaves and heads to the hall, Louise can only stare at him. "Krystoff..."

"I-!" Krystoff nearly shouts, but then throws the tankards into the forest below, and the rests his elbows and places his hands on his face. "I never wanted to be here. But I am. I don't want to solve problems, I just wanted to go home. I hate this world. I fucking hate it!"

"Then..." Louise looks down. "You must hate me, huh? I brought you here without your consent or knowledge and attempted to force you to obey me like an animal." She starts to tear up. "You really... really must hate me... right?"

Krystoff turns around and walks to her direction, only to kneel down to her level and places his hand on the top of her head. "I don't forgive you. I still don't." Said Krystoff. "But I don't hate you."

Louise looks up at Krystoff as he says, "Not anymore."

…

Sideon was on a rooftop with Lazuli, relaxing after another job. "Hey." He called out to his partner. "I heard that Fouquet got captured."

Lazuli just looks at him. "So?"

"Well," Sideon sits up. "Apparently some students from the academy we just attacked yesterday and captured her. They even brought this Vertis guy."

Lazuli pays no attention as Sideon sighs. "Guess you don't really care, huh?" He smiles. "You just want to kill some nobles."

Lazuli just stares into the night sky. "They are scum. Thoughtless, heartless, arrogant scum. I hate them."

"Of course." Grins Sideon. "With me, you can even get paid for killing some."

"I'm... grateful." She smiles as well.

"You know, I wanted to fight Vertis again." Sideon looks up into the night sky. "He is a cut above the rest. He's nothing like those nobles. In fact,... He's more like me." He turns to Lazuli. "Don't you think?"

"He's not strong like you." She replies.

"Ah," Sideon points out. "But he is strong as me. But has no killing intent, I can see that as plain as a black sheet in broad daylight. He has never killed anyone in his life."

"Then he's a coward." Lazuli concludes.

"No," He replies. "But he will have to kill to save his own life." He looks forward. "Or else he dies like the rest." Sideon spreads his arms. "But that's the beauty of human nature! Survival of the fittest! The strong and or the cunning will survive! And the weak and the ignorant wither away!" He turns to Lazuli again. "And as outlaws, we can do whatever we want right? So we live life as best as we can!"

"Then why we work for the Reconquista?" Asks Lazuli.

"Oh no, we are not working for them," Responds Sideon. "They are paying us to work with them! I frankly don't care who pays us. It can be a rebel, a noble, a commoner, even an Elf of a Beastman! It does not matter as long we get the coins."

"Ah." She smiles. "I see. Sorry."

"That's ok!" Grins Sideon. "After all, we are only human."

"Ahem." Said a masked man in cloak beside them.

"Oh, it's you." Sideon sighs as he gets up. "So, what job you have for us?"

"I would like you get someone out of prison," Said the masked man. "You know of Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt, correct?"

"I was just talking about her with my partner," He replies. "And you want us to get her out?"

"No, I need you to cause a bit of chaos outside the prison to draw all the guards out." Said the masked man.

"So, like usual." Sideon sighs. "I'm starting to get bored with you Re-squats-a folk."

"Reconquista." The man corrects.

"Whatever." Shrugs Sideon and then calls for his partner. "Lazuli! We're going on a job again!" She nods and leaps off the rooftop. "Well." He turns to the man. "See you around. _Viscount_." Said Sideon before he leaps off as well.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A Princess' Request**

A young Louise ran through the labyrinth of vegetation of the garden on the Valliere Estate, hiding from her pursuers. "Where are you Louise!?" Shouted her mother. "Come out, right now!" Louise would not rather to come out, being reprimanded for her poor magical studies, being constantly compared with her sisters, who has better results than her, she just wanted to have a temporary retreat from all of this.

She kept herself hidden from the servants who are looking for her also.

"Miss Louise is really hopeless at magic."

"I agree, why she can't be like her sisters?"

Louise bit her lip upon hearing those words. Even the servants are looking down on her. As they searched for her, she ran towards to her retreat that she called, her "Secret Garden", which is the central lake of the estate.

Besides Louise, no one else bothered to come here, her sisters have become too focused on their studies, her father, who has retired from his military duties, would rather mingle with other nobles, and her mother, who would rather teach her daughters, not much else.

She jumped into a boat with a blanket inside by the edge of the lake, where she snuggled and hid under it. Someone came to lift it up and Louise looked towards the one who revealed her.

"V-viscount?" She said surprised.

"Have you been crying Louise?" Asked the cloaked noble as Louise looked away, not saying anything. "I'm guessing you have been scolded again." He took her hand. "Don't worry, I'm sure to convince your father. Come along."

The noble was sixteen with Louise being ten years younger, but they have grown to like each other, their fathers even made their engagement.

As the Viscount tried to lift Louise up, she just sat there. "What's wrong, my Louise?"

A gust of wind blew off the Viscount's hat, it was to revealed to be the one she summoned, her "familiar", or rather... her companion. Louise looked at herself to see she was in her current age of sixteen.

"Hey." Said Krystoff in his normal clothing. "Come on. Let me have a talk with your parents. I'm sure they would understand."

"It does not matter whether I come or not." She replied. "Why are you here!?"

Krystoff pulled her along. "Here to kick their asses for making you this way." Louise looked at him in shock. "They are the reason why you're like this. A garbage-fire of a human being," He turned his head towards her with a face of rage. "LIKE YOU ARE."

…

Louise sits up in her bed, waking up in a cold sweat. She looks out the window light from the sun-rise came through. "That was a dream..." She sighs in relief. "Guess I'm not introducing Krystoff to my family anytime soon." She looks around to find herself alone in her room. "Speaking of which, where is he?"

…

(Insert Opening: I'm Ok, You're Ok – Fly Sleep Fly)

...

Krystoff was busy painting his new motorbike. Having several parts of it in a shade of green akin to the armor on his rider form. And then he attaches a pair of deer antlers onto the "head" of the motorbike with the strongest glue he can find. Backing off to gaze on his work, he nods happily in its completion. He looks at Derf who have his sword tip in the ground watching Krystoff work. "So, what do you think?"

"So, you plan to have this...'motorbike', look like you in that armor?" Asks Derf. "In that case, not bad."

 _Looks nice. Never seen a one of these up close. What are you going to call it?_

"I think I'm going to call it," Krystoff thinks up a name. "The Vert Accelerator."

Derf and Sasha becomes silent for a moment.

 _I have no words for it._

"No comment." Derf adds.

"What?" Krystoff asks them. "Not a good name?"

 _Eh..._

"It's not _bad_..." Derf replies. "But it could be better."

"Names aside..." Krystoff looks back at the Accelerator. "How do I get it to start running? It needs fuel... but I don't have any idea how to recreate it. Maybe I can ask some professor to reverse engineer it or something..."

As Krystoff is thinking about the fuel problem, Louise walks up to in her uniform. "There you are."

"Oh, Louise," Krystoff looks back at her. "You're up early."

"Is this what you're working on?" Louise gazes at the Accelerator. "That Iron Horse?"

"I call it, The Vert Accelerator." Krystoff closes his eyes and smiles.

Louise stares at him blankly. "Uh... interesting name?" But she collects herself and asks him. "Well, I was wondering, what if I were to introduce you to my family? How would you react?"

"Judging from your... habits." He replies. "It depends, have they taught you about the fact that commoners are below you? I mean, far, far below you? And have they taught you how to crack a whip on any animal who irritates you even slightly? Do they constantly mistreat you for your previous magical inaptitude?"

"Uh..." Louise looks to the side. "What if it was all the above?"

"I will personally punch them all in the face." Krystoff replies flatly. "For your parents, a boot to the head."

"I knew you're going to say that..." Louise mutters to herself and then speaks up. "Then... as a request, please don't hate them for it."

"I won't _kill_ them..." Sighs Krystoff.

"...Oddly specific." Louise responds nervously.

"I'm still a bit pissed off about being stuck here." Krystoff looks to the side. "I understand you accidentally summoned me by chance, out of desperation... but still. If your behavior stems from your implied abuse, all I can say was..." He stares into the distance with glare. "I will not hesitate to speak my mind."

Louise sighs upon hearing those words. "I understand. But just don't hurt them for what happened to me, please?"

"No guarantees."

"I guess that is good enough." Louise sighs again as she turns around. "Come on, we have classes to attend."

…

Louise and Krystoff walks into a classroom, although Louise is expecting to hear mocking laughter, however they pay no attention to the pair and chats to each other casually. Louise sighs in relief and sits down on her chair with Krystoff, who still doesn't have a seat, stands behind her.

"Geez, wouldn't hurt you guys to bring out a stool?" Sighs Krystoff.

"I would happily get you one, Darling." Said Kirche over him.

"Oh, that's nice of you." Krystoff replies looking up.

Kirche then places her index finger on her lips. "If you give me a kiss, I can bring one for you."

"Aaaand, there we go." Krystoff looks back to the front. "Thanks, but no thanks."

"Aww..." Groans Kirche. "And I was looking forward to it too."

Tabitha, sitting in front, shakes her head. "This is really stupid."

"You and me both." Krys agrees.

The door opens up to reveal a new professor, he has long jet-black hair and wears a long pitch-black cape over a robe in the same color. Despite being young, he makes very uncomfortable movements like a cranky old man.

'Wow, look at Snape over there.' Krystoff thinks to himself.

 _Wingardium leviosuuuhh..._ Sasha makes a reference from Krys' memories. _Hehehehe..._

'Hey, instead of going through my memories, how about searching for yours, Sasha?' Grunts Krystoff.

 _Hey, it has been 6000 years, can I at least have a bit of fun?_

"Alright everyone, let's start class. As you all know, my runic name is Katia the Gust." Announces the professor, "For starters..." He looks at Lemin amongst the students. "Do you know the most powerful element is, Ross?"

"Um... Void?" Lemin shrugs.

Katia chuckles. "I'm not asking about legends, Mr. Ross. I'm asking which among the four."

"Personally, I think it's water." He replies. "Not only it can heal you in battle, I found out that with enough pressure of water, it can be very destructive."

Most of the class looks at him in surprise. Never thought someone like him brings up a good point.

"I see why you think that. However, it is not so." Katia acknowledges as he raises his wand. "Let's give it a try, how about you attack with your best water spell?"

Lemin gives a grin as he places his foot on the desk in front of him and brings out his axe-wand. "Ok! Here I go!" He swings his axe as water from the surrounding area as it forms a large ring around him. He raises his axe upwards as the water flows up into it as he makes a downward slash for a cutting water attack heading towards Katia.

However, he made no effort to dodge the speeding water slash. Katia then swings his wand for a raging gale to deflect the water attack to the side. From the large gust of wind, Lemin falls backwards. "As you see, everyone." Katia announces, "The wind element is the strongest of the four. It's quite simple."

He continues while not noticing the water residue from the attack is flowing towards Katia to form a small puddle in front of him. "Wind can sweep up anything. Fire, Water, and Dirt alike cannot stand against such strong winds. Not even void can match up against it if reality lets me experiment. That is the-"

Then from the puddle, a fist out of water shot out and uppercuts Katia to the jaw as he flies upward. And then he lands hard on the stone ground, laying out cold.

"HAHA!" Lemin gets up. "Suck it professor! Wind is not the strongest, water is!" He steps on his desk again and laughs out loud as the whole class stares at him in shock.

'LEMIN KNOCKED OUT A PROFESSOR!' They scream mentally.

"Does this usually happen!?" Krystoff looks at Lemin in shock.

"Uh- Unfortunately yes." Louise twitches her left eye.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING, DUMBASS!?" Yells Logan as he and Korves swing their fist to the back of Lemin's head, however Lemin ignores that and continues laughing.

The door opens again to reveal a nervous Colbert, wearing a formal suit along with a... golden wig on his head. Krystoff tries to hold his laughter on the sight.

 _Pfft... his wig is very unfitting..._

'I know!' Krys holds his breath, 'Why is he dressed like that?'

Colbert looks around to see Katia unconscious on the floor. "What happened?" Everyone pointed at Lemin laughing out loud as Colbert sighs. "Mr. Ross, head to the Headmaster's office." He places his forehead. "and this is the fifth time this month..."

Logan whacks Lemin on the head with his chair and drags him out. "Let me take him there, Prof. Colbert."

"You best." Nods Colbert as Logan pulls the unconscious Lemin out the room. Colbert looks back to the students and announces. "Well, the timing couldn't be any better. Today's classes are cancelled henceforth." The student in the classroom erupts in cheers. "Enough! And let me explain! Are we nobles supposed to act like this? Do you really want the royal court question our educational results!?" Shouts Colbert as the class quiets themselves.

"That's better." Colbert clears his throat. "Now, today is the birthday of the Founder. A truly ceremonious day. So, as part of our Tristainian Tradition, His Majesty's daughter, the beautiful flower that we Tristainians can proudly boast to the rest of Halkeginia, Princess Henrietta, will, to our great fortune, pass by the Academy on her way back from visiting Germania."

The students fill the room with chatters and whispers.

"I know. The Mage-Hunter has attacked this academy only recently while the Princess was present at that time." Continues Colbert. "But the court has taken several, _several_ measures to prevent another attack. The best of the best will be there to protect the Princess during her time here." He puts his hands together. "So, since classes are cancelled today, everyone will dress in their formal clothing for her arrival." He looks at Katia, still unconscious. "...After someone carries Prof. Katia to the infirmary. Dismissed!"

…

On a carriage with a Reconquista-aligned driver, Fouquet is sitting by Sideon, Lazuli and a new strange person that the duo have picked up from the prison. He is tall, bald, muscular and dark-skinned. However, he also has patches of leathery scales on certain parts of his body with a pair of burlap pants as his only clothing. Behind him, there is a long lizard tail.

"Who is he?" Asks Fouquet.

"He's a new friend." Smiles Sideon as he looks at the tall man. "He seems to be not from here."

"Of course not!" Exclaims Fouquet. "He's a Beast Man!"

"Beast Man, regular man, whatever." Shrugs Sideon. "He's seems ok. Even Lazuli has gotten along with him." He gazes towards his partner. "Isn't that right, Lazuli?"

Lazuli was staring at the Beast Man as they calmly smile at each other and shakes hands lightly.

Fouquet couldn't believe it. A Beast Man in Halkeginia. Usually the Beast Men usually live in the Southern Continent below Halkeginia while the barbarians and elves reside in the East. They only manage to gain the knowledge of the Beast Men race from the Gallian Explorers.

What they got from them are that the Beast Men are a savage race that are humans with animalistic characteristics depending on their birth during the moon cycle. Depending what kind of "animal" they are, they separate themselves into tribes, each have their own set of philosophies, although they all follow their religion, which differs from the religion of Brimir. And even they have their own magic which they call their mages, "Shamans". A savage race indeed.

The reason why no one colonize the Southern Continent that although the Beast Men are less dangerous than Elves in power, but they are far more dangerous in sheer numbers, in which their Shamans can outnumber the Halkeginian mages from 10 to 1. So, the Halkeginians leave them alone for now.

"How are they even getting along!?" Exclaims Fouquet again.

"They acknowledge each other." Sideon replies. "So, big guy." He looks at the Beast Man. "What's your name again?"

"Kahl." He replies. "Of the Mjusi Tribe."

"So how did you come all this way?" Asks Fouquet. "And why?"

"I had a boat made, before it was destroyed in a storm and I was washed up here. But I was taken to a cage because your people fear me." Kahl replies. "And the why is for an answer for a question made by the Chieftain."

"What was the question?" Asks Fouquet again.

"Are their mages as strong as our shamans?" Answers Kahl. "The answer is yes."

"Why are you still here then?" Fouquet asks him again. "You got what you wanted, why can't you go back?"

"I'm lost." Was his only response.

"Don't worry, big guy." Sideon pats him on the back. "You will go back home soon enough, and you hang around with us as long as you like!"

"Thank you." Nods Kahl. "I am grateful."

"So," Sideon turns his head towards Fouquet. "What I got from the masked guy, is that we're heading to Albion. Right?"

"Yes." She nods. "The rebellion want to have the meeting regarding to taking down the monarchy of Albion for a... 'republic'."

"Eh." Shrugs Sideon. "I don't really care about politics." He points his thumb at Lazuli. "Although she would care more about it because she hates nobles with a passion." And then points at Kahl. "And he's coming along until he decides to go home. So, yeah. We will do the Re-quant-sweets-ta's dirty work and we don't bother with the details as long we get those ecus."

Fouquet stares at him for a moment and speaks up. "That was on purpose, wasn't it?"

"Maybe." Smirks Sideon.

…

While the Princess heading into the Academy, again, Krystoff is the only one who left out into the back to rest by a tree to go into his dreamscape again.

He opens his eyes to see himself under the same marble gazebo but surrounded by trees as the gazebo itself is in the middle of the clearing. However, he looks up to see the same old blank white sky.

"A lot of improvements since last time, huh?" Sasha said behind him.

"Yeah." Krys looks back at her. "You outdid yourself."

"Thanks." The elf smiles. "Although, I think you are still upset about the fact you don't seem to be able to come back to your world."

Krystoff sighs. "I've kept looking for a way to get back, and all I've met is a dead end." He pulls out the Driver from his imagination. "And the only key to get out of this world is this. All I want to know is that how did it get to my world in the first place?"

"I'm afraid I have no idea how." Sasha shakes her head. "But it looks like you won't give up, huh?"

Krystoff grips the Driver tightly. "Maybe... maybe if I can find out more of this thing's capabilities, maybe I can use it get back home." He looks up at Sasha. "Like you said, you don't exactly remember all of its functions. So maybe I can discover it. Anyway, do you have anything coming back to you?"

"Hmm..." Sasha gazes at the Driver in Krystoff's hand. "Do you see the handle at the right side of that artifact?"

Krystoff flips the Driver to see its right side. "Oh yeah, there's some kind of trigger in it. How did I not notice it before? Do you know something about it?"

"Vaguely." Sasha replies. "If you press it long enough, something will happen."

"I see." Krys replies. "Guess I'll take a try out on it. Thanks."

"No problem." Nods Sasha.

Before Krystoff begins to wake up, he then turns to Sasha, "Hey. Do... do you think that I am a dick?"

"...excuse me?"

"I know I am an asshole, but... am I being a dick to everyone? People warmed up to me and... I didn't do the same." Krystoff trails off.

Sasha just stares and ponders before giving him her answer.

"Yes." She said bluntly. "You were being a quote unquote, 'dick', to everyone. Ever since you got here, you are acting quite belligerent to everyone. And you keep making Louise feel bad about herself with that attitude of yours, isn't she suffering enough? I know why you are acting like this."

Krystoff looks back at his own memories.

 _"I refuse to accept this child into our family! Get rid of him! Set him up for adoption or whatever! I want him gone!"_

" _Hey Krissy! What makes a red man red?"_

He growls when he reminds himself of them.

"But that doesn't mean you should treat everyone else the same way that you have been treated." Said Sasha.

"They were being assholes to me." Replies Krystoff. "That's what people do. The find the weakest and grind them into the dirt because it felt good to them!"

"Does it felt good when you knocked out Guiche when he surrendered?" Asks the elf. "Does it felt good when you called Louise a garbage-fire of a human being?"

Krystoff stood silent. "...not anymore."

Sasha nods, "So yes, you were being a dick to everyone. And with those powers given to you, you would become someone dangerous. So."

"So?"

"You need to change."

"...how?"

"First." Sasha crosses her arms. "You need to apologize to Guiche first. You punched him the face. Twice."

"But-" Krystoff protests but Sasha stops him.

"But. Nothing." Said Sasha sternly. "When you wake up, find him. Apologize to him. And make it up to him."

"He would have me do humiliating things-!" Krystoff shouts.

"Then do them!" Sasha shouts back. "Suck up your pride and do whatever to make it up to him. Ok?"

Kystoff sighs. "Yes, _mom_."

…

Krystoff is heading towards the mess hall for a bite to eat, and then notices that Guiche is nearby is looking around. Krystoff runs up to him. "Oh, hey! Quiche!"

"It's Guiche, actually." He corrects him.

"Ah, yeah." Said Krystoff. "Hey, remember when I punched you in the face?"

Guiche flinches. "...vividly."

"Um..." Krystoff scritches his head a bit. "How do I say this..."

 _Krystoff..._

' _I am getting to it!'_

"Look, I am sorry!" He shouts. "I know you surrendered that time, but I attacked you anyway. So... I want to apologize."

"O...kay?" Replies the blonde noble.

"I will make it up to you even." Krystoff turns his cheek at him. "You can punch _me_ in the face."

"...I don't want to-"

"I punched you in face, so it is only fair if I let you do one back." He replies.

"I said I don't want to punch you in the face."

"Come on, right here." Krystoff taps his cheek. "Punch me."

"I don't want to punch you-"

"Just punch me in the face!"

"I said I don't want to-!"

"PUNCH ME IN THE FUCKING FACE-"

Out of pressure, Guiche swings his fist into Krystoff's cheek as everyone watches.

"There! You happy!?" Shouts Guiche.

Kystoff just pulls himself upright. And just rubs his cheek not in pain, but in bafflement.

"Were you holding back?"

"Look, I have no desire to punch you!" Replies Guiche. "In fact I am here to ask you a favor!"

"..." The otherworld native just stares. "Say wha?"

"Well..." Guiche takes a deep breath. "Ser Krystoff, I request of you to teach me how you use a sword!"

Krystoff almost falls slightly upon hearing that. "...Wot?"

"I've never forgotten the day you defeated me." Guiche explains himself. "Your skill and power in that armor you have adorned, has outclassed me and my Valkyres. Not only that, you matched up with that Lemin Ross, I admit, as rude and brash as he is, he is a very strong mage. As well for Count Mott, which perhaps be my fate if you hadn't set me straight." Guiche clenches his fist. "Even from a commoner such as you, I've learned honor. Which as a noble, I should've known that from the beginning! So please! Teach me in the art of combat!"

Krystoff is at loss for words. "Um... I only have a bit of experience in combat. And I used my... artifact to beat you."

"Even so!" Guiche replies. "You have bested me in combat. And have made me go on the proper path! Plus, you said you want to make it up to me for beating me up before right? Well, to make it up to me, you have to teach me. Is that fair?"

 _Looks like he's not giving up._

'Like I said, I only experienced combat from getting into fights with some assholes and Carolina.' Krystoff replies mentally. 'Maybe I'll make this training so hard he will quit.' He clears his throat. "Alright, fine. I will train you."

"Great!" Nods Guiche. "Where shall we start!"

"Maybe that court we first fought. Be there in an... uh... half an hour." Krys replies. "I'll bring someone to help us as well."

"What about one minute?" Said Guiche.

"Oh, ha-ha." He rolls his eyes. "Just be there."

…

Thirty minutes later, Guiche was in Vestri Court, waiting for his trainer. At the side, there was Montmorency, looking a bit aggravated. "How long do I have to wait, two-timer?"

"Just a moment." Guiche replies.

As Krystoff walks into the court, Guiche shouts out, "Ah! There you are! Half an hour, right on schedule. Now, who is that you're bringing for training?"

Krys smirks as he points back with his thumb, Guiche looks over his shoulder to see someone he dreads.

"'Sup." Said Lemin.

"Why did you bring Ross here!?" Shouts Guiche.

"I need an extra training coach." Krys replies. "And Lemin is the only one who agreed."

"But the Gramonts and the Rosses have been enemies since the war!" Shouts Guiche.

"So have the Vallieres and the Zerbsts." Shrugs Krys.

"But the Rosses are a bunch of barbaric savages until they were giving nobility by the Germanian Royal Family! They were never born into it in the first place!" Exclaims Guiche. "House of the Wolves, indeed!"

"So that's why you are enemies with the Rosses?" Asks Krys.

"They have killed so many of our family members through brutal and barbaric tactics!" Replies Guiche. "Their existence are a complete mockery of the Gramonts!"

"I don't really care about family history." Shrugs Lemin. "The past is in the past. Let it go."

"Like hell I will, Ross!" Growls Guiche.

"Let's see how the little lady thinks." Says Krys while gazing at Montmorency.

She glares at him for a moment. "...Lemin can kill him as if all I care."

"But Monmon-"

"Don't Monmon me!" Interrupts Montmorency. "I'm fine with that commoner beating you up despite you surrendering, but for you to cheat on me, _constantly_ , I am sick of you."

"Oof." Said both Krys and Lemin.

"Anyway!" Krys looks back at Guiche. "Your first lesson is that we have Lemin standing where he is, and you try to land a hit on him. If you manage to land one single hit, you will move on to me." He turns his head towards Lemin. "Lemin, deflect any attack Guiche makes while standing on one place, even if it hurts him- know what? Go easy on him. You think you can do that?"

"Sure." Lemin walks over towards the center of the court and creates a dull icy edge on his axe-wand.

"Now Guiche," Said Krys. "Use your magic to make a practice sword."

"If I get to land a hit on Ross, very well." Nods Guiche as he takes out his rose wand and flicks for a petal to make a dull wooden sword to grab it midair.

"And... go."

Guiche charges at Lemin, he makes a battle cry as he raises the sword over his head, but Lemin swings his axe to deflect Guiche's sword swing to the side and kicks him hard into the stomach. "Guck!" Guiche grunts as Lemin pushes him back, rolling on the ground.

"Keep on going." Shouts Krys, then Siesta came up to him with a basket of refreshments to set it down next to him. "Ah, thank you."

"It's no problem, Krystoff." Siesta nods with a smile. "See you around."

"See you too!" Waves Krys as she turns around and leave.

"Are you just watching!?" Shouts Guiche.

"No..." Krys shifts his eyes to the side and pours a bottle of light ale into a wooden mug. "I'm evaluating you." He sips the ale. "Proceed."

Guiche with a grunt, charges in again at Lemin and curves so he can attack to the side. But Lemin looks at his direction and swings his axe upwards to hit Guiche's jaw as he flings onto his back. He gets up annoyed and tries to close in again.

As the "training" goes on, Krys turns to Montmorency and asks. "So why did he bring you here?"

"I don't know..." She shrugs, "He just said that he wants to prove his 'love' for me by learning how to be a warrior and all that. Frankly, I think he trying to impress me into coming back to him."

"Oh." He replies as he gazes at Guiche getting his ass handed to Lemin on a silver platter, "So, do you really don't hate me that much for punching him in the face when he yielded?"

"I say he had it coming." Said Montmorency. "At first I didn't acknowledge the fact that a commoner fighting back against a noble and win. But after Ross and that Count, I'm starting to have doubts." She turns her head at Krystoff. "So... I might have some respect for you. _Might_."

"Eh, good enough." Shrugs Krys as he sips the ale as lean back to a relaxed state.

"Come on, are you even trying!?" Yells Lemin.

"Shut up!" Shouts Guiche as he grips his practice sword. "You upstart barbarian dog!"

"Are you fighting me because of your family grudges?" Shouts Lemin. "That's not a good enough reason to beat me!"

Guiche growls as he continues to recklessly rush in. Only for Lemin to constantly push him back.

"Oi, Guiche." Krys calls out. "I think you're done for the day."

"I'm fine damn it!" Grunts Guiche in pain. "As a Gramont, and as a noble, I must not give up!"

"Your pride's not worth it!" Shout Lemin. "It looks like you're injured! It's best if you try again later."

"No!" Shouts Guiche. "I... have to prove myself! I want to show Montmorency I have changed!"

"That dumbass is going to get himself killed..." Krystoff facepalm.

Guiche runs in one last time thrusting the sword forward, only for Lemin to sweep it away. As he shot his foot forward to kick him again, Guiche sidesteps and then elbows Lemin's knee then jabs him with the tip of the wooden sword. Lemin falls backward as Krystoff sits up in surprise.

"Got you, you wolf bastard!" Pants Guiche with a triumphant smile.

"Well, I'll be damned." Said Krystoff dumbfounded. "Good job."

"Not bad." Lemin sits up.

"I did it!" Shouts Guiche. "Just what is the purpose of this lesson?"

"Well," Krystoff gets up. "To evaluate you. To see how well you do well in a fight. Judging from the time of day, I guess you took two hours to finally land a hit on Lemin. Which, in a real fight, and if Lemin fought you seriously, you will not last a minute."

"Really?" Guiche drops in realization.

"But this why you are here." Krys steps up to him. "To learn how to fight rather than sitting on your ass all day drink wine. And flirting with other girls." Guiche looks to the side in embarrassment as Krys continues. "So if you want to be a better fighter, then you have to rack up combat experience. And that brings me to this training. To make you have as much combat experience as possible." He grabs Derf while he is in his sheath. "So for this next lesson. Try to land a hit on me, while I'm fighting you." He raises Derf. "Lesson starts now."

Krystoff rushes in at Guiche with a flurry of sword slashes as Guiche tries to defect them but end up getting whacks. Guiche thrusts his wooden sword at Krystoff as he sidesteps and hits Guiche at the side of his head. Guiche believes he is no condition to continue in training. Lemin just sits on the ground watching the fight, and groans at Guiche's lack of battle experience. Montmorency, at the other hand, takes a bottle of ale from the basket and enjoying the show.

From the exhaustion and injuries from the earlier lesson, he has a hard time fighting back.

Krystoff sidekicks Guiche in the stomach as it pushes him back. "Can you still keep on going?"

Guiche huffs as he gets up while feeling sore spots all over his body. "Yes. I'm fine."

Krys sighs. "Ok, don't blame me if you have to be sent to the infirmary." He jets forward to continue Guiche's "training".

…

It was sunset, Krystoff is standing over Guiche who is beaten and bruised. "Are you done now?" Guiche, clearly in pain, nods hastily. "Good." Nods Krystoff. "We're done for the day." He looks at Montmorency with Lemin as they are enjoying a few bottles of ale, "Yo, Montmorencey. You're a water mage, right? Go heal him."

Montmorency just stares. "Why should I? Can you just leave him there as part of your lessons?"

"He's your boyfriend, is he not?" Krystoff raises an eyebrow.

" _Ex_ -boyfriend." Replies the blonde. "I had enough of his antics. Skirt-chasing other female students, cheating on me behind my back, and the fact he doesn't apologize for his actions while shifting the blame onto others."

"Ok." Nods Krystoff. "I understand. You are angry with him, I can relate."

"Really?" Said Montmorency with skepticism. "How so?"

"Well I was in relationship with someone before we broke up." Replies Krys. "The reason why is because she wants to join the military, and I don't want her to. That, or we gotten sick of each other. She being violent and arrogant, not to mention a total bitch, for me, I'm just a cynical asshole who goes his way, snarking at other's expense. To be fair, if you experience what I've been through, you would be a cynical asshole too."

"Why are you even with her in the first place?" She asks.

"My reason... are my own." Krystoff answers vaguely. "That's all I can say. And you don't want to heal him, fine." He turns to the Ice Wolf. "Lemin?"

"Yeah?"

"You know healing magic, right?" Asks Krystoff.

"Sure, I know a few." Replies Lemin, "What's the point of water magic if you can't heal yourself?"

"Can you heal Guiche for me?" He requests. "Although, I should've asked you to heal him after the lesson with you. Now I feel like a jackass just thinking about it."

"Ok." Lemin gets up.

"And can you take him to the infirmary after that?" Continues Krystoff. "I did tell him about not to blame me for him being there."

…

After the extensive "training" of Guiche, he walks down the hallway to go back to Louise's room, until someone walks up by him. "Hello again, Ser Krystoff."

"P-Princess Henrietta!?" Krystoff looks at her in shock. "Why are you wandering the hallways again in that cloak? You do remember last time you did that?"

Henrietta giggles. "Oh, I know. But also knew about you engaged the Mage-Hunter in combat and drove him away, as well as apprehending Fouquet."

"To be fair," Krys replies. "I had help."

"But you are far more capable than anyone believes you to be." Henrietta retorts. "You managed to keep up with the man who have killed numerous experienced mages."

"So..." Krys tries to change the subject. "Why are you wandering around here?"

"Oh, to meet Louise again." Smiles Henrietta. "But not just for a friendly chat. I'll tell you and her when we get to her room."

"A-alright." Nods Krystoff nervously as he walks forward. "Let's go to Louise's room."

Henrietta leans closer to him as she walks alongside him. "Why are you nervous?"

"Well, you are royalty... and all that..." Krys replies.

"I don't think that's the case." The Princess grins. "Hey, do you think I'm beautiful?"

Krys blushes. "Um... yes. You are. You may be perhaps the most beautiful person I've met."

"Hehe..." Henrietta giggles. "You're not saying that because you don't want to offend me?"

"What are you getting at?" Krys looks to the side to see Henrietta staring into his eyes.

"I'm asking that..." Henrietta continues to smile as she narrows her eyes. "Do you like me?"

"Wha-!?" Krys jumps back.

"Just messing around with you." Laughs Henrietta. "It's rather cute of you to be so flustered like that."

Krystoff just stares at her dumbfounded.

"Oh, come on." Henrietta grins like a cat. "Being cooped up in the palace has gotten me bored. At least let me have a little fun?"

Krystoff stands silent for a minute and then speaks up. "You really like screwing with people, huh?"

"Can you blame me?" The Princess winks as she walks off. "Come along, we can't leave our friend waiting."

Krystoff stares at her walking away. "She is really not your average princess."

 _Tell me about it. Not gonna lie, I like the cut of her jib._

Krystoff groans. "Let's just get to Louise's room."

 _Well, I am just a voice in your head._

…

"Hello again Louise." Henrietta smiles.

"Y-your highness!?" Exclaims Louise. "Why are you doing here!?"

"I would to speak with you again." She replies. "Do you really surprised to see your old friend again?"

"It is always a pleasure to see you again," Nods Louise. "But your highness-"

"Can't you call me by my name anymore?" Said Henrietta feeling a bit offended. "There's no need to be so formal! We are friends, are we not?"

"Well, Henrietta," Louise corrects herself. "I want to know you are willing to return after the Mage-Hunter's attack? I mean, for your own safety, you should stay clear from here."

"And not to never see my dear friend again?" Responds the princess. "I would rather not! Although, the advisors say otherwise... it takes a lot of convincing to change their minds."

"I- I am grateful you are doing all of this to see me..." Stammers Louise.

"Are we not friends?" Henrietta tilts her head. "Do you remember, when we were children, didn't we get together and chase butterflies at the palace courtyard and get all muddy?"

Louise chuckles, "Yes, and La-Porte the chamberlain gave us a scolding for getting our clothes dirty."

Henrietta nods with a smile. "And how we argued over cream-puffs and ended in a real scuffle! With me losing every time by you pulling on my hair."

"You attained one victory however." Louise smiles as well.

"So you do remember!" Henrietta responds. "There's one battle we called the Siege of Amiens!"

"We fought over a dress in your bedroom, right?" Asks Louise.

Henrietta nods. "Yes, in the middle of our 'Make-Believe Royal Court', we ended up fighting over who would play princess! And it was my blow to your stomach, Louise Francoise, that successfully decided it."

"And I fainted in your presence, Princess." Said Louise as she and Henrietta takes glances at each other and bursts out laughing.

'What a beautiful friendship.' Krystoff watches them. 'However, Henrietta really does remind me of the old Carolina...'

"Oh, how I envy you, Louise Francoise." Sighs the princess. "You have freedom while I, a princess was born into a highly decorative cage that people call a palace. I can barely get out often anymore."

"I'm... sorry to hear that, princess." Louise hangs her head.

"I suppose I could tell you the news." Henrietta looks to the side. "I'm getting married."

"Oh." Louise looks down upon hearing the tone of sadness in her voice. "To whom?"

Henrietta became silent for a moment. "...I am to marry the Emperor of Germania."

"Ger-GERMANIA!?" Louise exclaims in astonishment. "That upstart barbaric country!?"

"It can't be helped." She shakes her head. "We need to establish an alliance."

"But to have you as the bride of that Emperor-!" Shouts Louise. "It would be a terrible fate for one such as you!"

"Louise." Henrietta calms her down. "We need this alliance. The insurrection of the nobles of Albion has grown immensely, there is no doubt that the royal family will be overthrown. If the rebellion were ever to win, Tristain will be next."

"Ah." Comments Krystoff. "Politics."

Henrietta nods. "In order to defend this country, I have to be married into the Germanian Royalty to make a pact."

"There's something we could do!" Said Louise. "You don't need to-!"

"That's alright." Henrietta places her hand on Louise's shoulder. "I've long abandoned the notion that I have to marry the one that I love."

"That is perhaps the most noble thing I've seen from all you nobles during my time here." Nods Krystoff.

"Krystoff!" Exclaims Louise. "You're agreeing with her!?"

"War is coming." Replies Krystoff. "Judging on the geography of this country, you guys are screwed. Everyone will need allies to defend themselves."

"Your companion is right, Louise." Nods Henrietta. "However, the two-faced nobles are try to find a way to prevent the alliance from happening. And they perhaps did."

"What was it?" Asks Louise.

"A letter I have written a while back." She replies. "If the Albion nobles get their hands on it, they'll send it to the Germanian Royal Family and call off the marriage."

"Then that letter could bring a crisis to Tristain!" Exclaims Louise. "Where is it?"

"Well, it is already at Albion," Henrietta replies. "It is in the hands of Prince Wales." She sits on Louise's bed and lay on her back. "Sooner or later, he will be captured by the rebels and the alliance will be jeopardized and Tristain will have to fend off Albion by itself."

"Then if I-"

"Impossible." Interrupts Henrietta as she sits up. "How could I send my only friend in a dangerous situation for my own benefit?"

"I'm not doing this because you're the princess, or because of my love for this country of Tristain." Replies Louise as she kneels. "I'm doing this because I am your friend, and I am willing to help you as much as I can. Do you have faith in me, Henrietta?"

Henrietta can see the determination in her eyes. "...Very well. But promise me, if this mission goes awry, do not hesitate to abandon it." She puts her hands upon Louise's shoulders. "I need you to come back alive. You hear me? I won't forgive myself if you were ever to lose your life."

"She won't." Said Krystoff. "I have her back, plus... a friend of Louise is a friend of mine. So don't worry, she'll come back in one piece."

Henrietta nods. "Then for the urgency, you shall depart for tomorrow." She turns to Krystoff. "Ser Krystoff?"

"Y-yes?" He responds.

"Thank you for caring for Louise." She extends her hand. "Continue on protecting her as she protects you.

'Does she want to shake hands?' Krystoff thinks to himself. 'Wait, no. The proper way to do this is...' He takes her hand with a nod. "Of course." He kisses her knuckles and she gently pulls her hand away with a smile.

"Thank you." Nods Henrietta.

Krystoff gets up. "Excuse me." He quietly steps toward the door and turns the knob as someone falls through. "Good evening, Guiche. Glad to you doing better."

"Are you eavesdropping!?" Exclaims Louise. "Did you just hear our conversation just now!?"

"H-Hold on!" Guiche picks himself up although feeling a few sores after the training. "I can explain!"

"Why are you even here in the girl's dorm?" Asks Krystoff as he takes a glance at Henrietta. "Don't tell you were stalking the princess?"

"I would never!" Guiche defends and turns his head towards the princess. "I would like to part of this mission, your highness! I, Guiche de Gramont, would be honored to serve you to secure the safety of Tristain!"

"Gramont?" Said Henrietta. "As of, General Gramont?"

"I am his son your highness." Kneels Guiche. "I believe Valliere and her companion won't be able to fulfill this mission by themselves. Give me a chance to serve you and pay off a debt to Krystoff."

"What?" Krystoff asks confused.

"He has set me straight from our battle." He stands up. "And after he defeated Mott. If I were to continue my behavior, I would've ended up like him. As well as him training me to be a proper warrior, I wish to pay off my debt to him."

"Um..." Krystoff looks to the side. "You're welcome?"

"Indeed." Nods Guiche. "So, please, let me pay off my debt to you."

"Sure." He shrugs as he turns towards Henrietta. "So, what do you think princess?"

"Since he has heard everything," She replies. "And since he has the blood of one of Tristain's generals, I will accept his offer."

"Thank you, your highness." Guiche bows. "You will not regret your decision."

"Well then." Nods Henrietta. "By tomorrow morning, you shall depart for Albion. I wish you all luck."

"Yes, your highness." Said both Louise and Guiche.

"I'll do my best." Adds Krystoff.

"And I'll take my leave." Guiche bows as he went out the door, only for him to cheer in joy outside.

"Anyways." Henrietta looks at Louise, "Can I borrow your desk for a moment?"

"Of course," She gestures her hand to the desk. "Go ahead."

"Thank you." Henrietta gets up and sits down behind the desk and write a letter. As she writes this letter, she mutters to herself. "Founder Brimir... please forgive this selfish woman. Even as a princess of her country that is in distress... I can't hide my true feelings..."

Upon seeing her facial expressions, the pair knows what this letter is about. Louise, can't really find the words, only gazes at her.

 _She sacrifices her own feelings and dignity for her people and country._

'Truly, the most noble act I've seen since I got here.' Adds Krystoff mentally.

As Henrietta finishes up on her letter, she rolls it up and uses her wand to cast a spell to create wax with a seal from it. "When you come across Prince Wales," She hands Louise the letter. "Please pass it to him, and he will return the letter in question immediately." Then she pulls off the ring form her finger and places it in Louise's hand. "This is the Water Ruby I received from my mother. This will provide you good luck on your journey."

Louise bows her head. "I won't fail you."

"Neither will I." Adds Krystoff. "Consider this as a favor."

Henrietta nods. "This mission is for the future of Tristain. May the Water Ruby protect you from the harsh winds blowing in Albion."

…

 **-Next Time: On A Familiar Rider!-**

 **Guiche: There's a long way from here to Albion.**

 **Louise: Get your damn mole off of me!**

 **Wardes: I am the Captain of the Griffon Knights, Viscount Wardes. The princess sent me to aid you on your journey.**

 **Krystoff: I have a bad feeling about this guy...**

 **Kirche: Hello! Sorry to keep you waiting!**

 **Lemin: I'm here too!**

 **Krystoff: Got anymore headaches you would like to give me, world!?**

 **?: SURPRISE ATTACK!**

 **-Chapter 8: Journey to Albion-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Journey to Albion**

As dawn was breaking, Krystoff is packing up for the trip, he straps daggers onto his leg to use or rather, make them as side weapons while he is in his rider form, and a quiver of arrows in case he wants to make Derf into a bow. Speaking of Derf, Krystoff straps him on his back as usual. He looks over to see Louise and Guiche packing up as well.

"So..." Krys asks Louise. "How far is here to Albion? Do we have to take a carriage to there?"

"Well," She replies. "If carriages can fly, we can. Otherwise we go to the Port City of La Rochelle."

Krys narrow his eyes in confusion.

"Oh yeah, right. I forgot that you don't know much about this world." Louise comes to realization. "Let me explain, Albion is a floating continent. So, we have to take an airship to get there, and the only airship port in Tristian is La Rochelle."

"A... Floating... Continent?" Krystoff is dumbfounded. "How?"

"Windstones." Guiche flatly replies. "They are a type of elemental stone that, as the name implies, has the affinity of wind. In which, caused Albion to float many thousand meters in the sky over the ocean."

Krystoff asks concerningly. "Is anyone there... bothered about the fact they are living on a possible death trap that can fall from the air!? Or the fact if the continent were to, tip over? Or the fact that it can possibly be moved by being blown away by some kind of storm, because you know, IT'S FLOATING IN THE SKY!?"

"The Albion royal crown has taken several precautions in case of a catastrophic event." Explains Louise. "Besides, I highly doubt anything like what you have just said will happen."

"Not to worry about anything like that, Ser Krystoff." Said Guiche. "Anyway, may I give a request of something? There's a long way from here to Albion."

"What is it?" Asks Louise. "Want to bring Montmorency's perfume?"

Guiche, cringes from Louise has just said, "N-no. Actually, I want to bring my familiar."

"Alright, fine." Sighs Louise. "Where is he?"

Guiche points to the ground, " _She_ , is right here."

"What, is your familiar underground?" Asks Krystoff.

Guiche nods as he taps the ground and then a large brown creature pops out from it. The creature is a mole that is a size of a bear, even Lemin's Dire Wolf, White, is slightly smaller than that.

"Ah! Verdandi!" He greets his familiar with affection. "My adorable Verdandi!"

"So this mole is your familiar?" Asks Krystoff as he points at Verdandi.

"Yes." Nods Guiche as he turns to the giant mole and pets her. "Have you eaten your meal of earthworms before your arrived here?"

The mole hemmed happily in response. "Really? That's wonderful!" He said as he rubs cheek to cheek with his familiar.

"Now that you think of it..." Said Krystoff as he gazes at the mole. "She is kind of endearing."

"I know, right?" Replies Guiche.

"But..." Said Louise. "You do know that your mole can only move underground, right? And Albion is a floating continent. So you can't take your familiar along with you."

"Ah." Guiche sighs in defeat. "That is understandable. But I can't bear to be separated from my precious Verdandi."

"Sorry bud." Krystoff places his hand on Guiche's shoulder. "Maybe next time."

Verdandi suddenly starts to pick up a scent that draws her to Louise.

"Um..." Louise starts to step away. "I said you can't come!"

The mole sniffs at her to a point she knocks into Louise as she falls over with Verdandi continuing to sniff at her while rolling her around.

"H-hey!" Shouts Louise. "Stop it! What are you sniffing at!?"

Krystoff stares at the scene and then turns his head towards the blonde. "Guiche, call off your mole."

"I can if I could." Guiche replies. "I can't completely control my dear Verdandi! Look at her, she's just so adorable!"

"Fine." Sighs Krystoff as he walks over. "Doing it myself."

The giant mole notices a ring in Louise's finger and starts to peck at it. "Ah, I see now." Guiche comes to a realization. "It's the ring! Verdandi likes jewels, convenient for Earth Mages such as I, don't you think?"

"I don't care! Get your damn mole off of me!" Shouts Louise on the ground while trying to keep the ring away from the mole. "This is the ring that her highness gave to me! Tell your mole to leave it, and me alone!"

Krystoff cracks his fingers and wraps his arms around the mole. "Come on, big girl." He grunts as he tries to push the mole off of Louise. "That ring is not yours, can you get off Louise?" He turns to her while she is still on the ground. "Ok, you can get up now."

"Thank you." Louise sighs in relief as she picks herself up from the ground. As she dusts off the dirt from her clothes with her hands, a strong gust of wind blew away the mole as well as Krystoff.

"WHAT THE FUUUU-" Krystoff curses as he lands on the ground and then have Verdandi fall on him. "Ow."

"Who is that!?" Guiche shouts in response of his familiar being attacked.

A young, breathtakingly sharp-looking noble, sporting a feather-hat and has long sliver hair and beard walks over, putting away his wand-rapier.

"Who are you!?" Shouts Guiche at the noble. "What have you done to my Verdandi!?"

"Calm down." The noble replies. "I am not your enemy, let me explain myself." He clears his throat. "I am the Captain of the Griffon Knights, Viscount Wardes. Her highness has sent me to aid you on your journey." He turns his head to the mole. "Forgive me for attacking your familiar, but it was harassing my fiancée."

"Your what?" Asks Guiche.

"YOUR WHAT!?" Exclaims Krystoff as he pushes the mole off of him and turns to Louise. "Is this true?"

Louise blushes. "Yes." She looks up to Wardes. "Hello again, Ser Wardes." She blushes even more when the viscount picks he up.

"Still as light as ever." He chuckles. "It really has been a long time, my dear Louise."

"Wait..." Asks Krystoff. "He's your fiancée? He's looks like an old man!"

"I am in my twenties, thank you very much." Responds Wardes as he puts Louise down.

"Unless you are born with that hair color," Replies Krystoff, "You could be fooling me."

"It is his natural hair color, Krystoff." Answers Louise. "And Wardes is only about six years older than me!"

"So that basically makes him about two years older than me!" Replies Krystoff. "And I'm nowhere close from looking like him!"

"I suppose that's understandable." Said Wardes as he strokes his beard. "Maybe I should take a trim." He looks at Louise, "Could you care introduce your companions to me?"

Louise gestures her hand to the blonde mole-lover, "This is Guiche de Gramont." And then moves her hand to her summoned rider. "And this is my friend, Krystoff Danjr. I summoned him to be my familiar, but... we came to a discussion that I shouldn't refer him nor treat him as such. He is human after all." She said the last part with a smile as well as Krystoff upon hearing that.

Wardes looks at Krystoff with a surprised look on his face. "Really? I've never seen a human familiar before." He starts to ask him. "How was your time with my fiancée after she summoned you?"

"To be perfectly honest," Krystoff replies. "At first, it was … awkward. At first, she didn't regonize ma as a human being, and when I told her off about it, she said that I acted... inappropriately towards her. Basically, I acted like a huge asshole to her. From seeing her and back at myself, it turns out we both need help. So we stuck to together"

"Ah." Nods Wardes. "In that case, thank you for sticking with Louise despite your grievances." He starts to ask again. "Suppose you will continue protecting her as well? After all, you tackled against the Mage-Hunter himself as well as capturing Fouquet. Not to mention you have bested Count Mott in combat. And you did all that despite being a commoner. No doubt you are fairly capable."

"Yes, yes, of course-" Krystoff replies before coming to a realization. "Wait... how did you know that?"

"Word travels fast." Wardes replies. "And besides, I am a Captain of the Griffon Knights, the most prestigious force in Tristain. I heard a lot of things about you, Krystoff Danjr."

"Yes..." Krystoff narrow his eyes. "I guess I'm pretty well known, huh?"

"Indeed. Hohohoho..." Wardes chuckles in amusement.

 _'I have a bad feeling about this guy...'_ Krystoff thinks to himself.

 _"How so?"_

 _'He knows about my accomplishments.'_ Krystoff replies mentally. _'Which I am wondering where he got this information. After all, I doubt everything at first. Unless Wardes has proven himself trustworthy, I'm staying on my toes.'_

 _"That, or it is jealousy for him being Louise's fiancée."_

 _'It's not jealousy, Sasha. I'm not even into Louise.'_ He responds. _'Wardes just gives me a bad vibe.'_

"Krystoff?" Louise stares at him concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Ah." Krys shakes his head. "I'm fine." He turns his head at Wardes' direction. "Looks like the carriage will be bit more packed."

"Oh, I won't be needing to use carriage." Wardes raises his hand and whistles for a griffon to appear from the clouds. It's almost similar to Logan's Hippogriff, but the lower half is a lion instead of a horse. The viscount climbed over on its back and reach his hand out to Louise. "Come over, my dear Louise."

Krystoff sighs and turns towards Guiche. "Well, looks like we're taking the carriage."

"You really don't mind him taking Louise to ride with him?" Asks Guiche.

"It's just more convenient this way." Shrugs Krystoff. "You do know how to drive a carriage, right?"

"Yes." He replies sarcastically. "A noble who never have done any work that servants do. I definitely know how to drive a carriage."

Krystoff chuckles. "Smartass." He starts to walk off. "I've driven one before. So, just watch what I do."

 _"You had driven a 'car' not a carriage."_

'Same thing, right?' Krystoff replies mentally.

…

"Ok." Said Krystoff in the driver's seat, having a bit of trouble. "NOT the same thing." He attempts to get the horse moving, but he made the horse swerve on the road. "Come on, come on, come on. Go straight!"

"Better keep up!" Shouts Wardes riding the griffon in the sky. "Best not to leave you behind!"

"Hmph." Grunts Krystoff with a hint of anger. "Asshole. And this coming from me."

As the group depart, Henrietta watches them from the Headmaster's Office window. "Louise, Ser Krystoff, I will pray for your safety on your journey to Albion."

"I'm sure they can handle themselves." Said Osmond sitting behind his desk smoking a pipe. "After all, he is fairly capable."

"Who?" Asks Henrietta. "Guiche? Or Viscount Wardes?"

"It is Valliere's companion." He replies.

"Ah," She continues to stare out the window. "He has made several accomplishments despite being a commoner."

"Your Highness." Said Osmond. "Have you heard the story of the Founder, Brimir?"

"Yes. I have." She replies as she turns to him. "How does that got to do with anything?"

"Valliere's companion is Gandalfr." Continues Osmond. "Brimir's strongest familiar." Although he would rather keep the information to himself, but he has trusted Henrietta for a while. "And he seems to be already aware of it before I told him."

"And that artifact he carries," Asks Henrietta. "And that armor he has adorned with it, is it related to him being this Gandalfr?"

Osmond nods. "That artifact was literally made for him, as for all Void Familiars." He starts to explain. "There are four of them in total, one for each familiar, and three of them are currently in the hands of the three original countries. However, one of them wasn't found until now."

"How?" She asks again.

"Krystoff Danjr found it in his world prior to his summoning." Osmond continues. "And yes. He is from another world that is not like ours. And, your highness?"

"Yes?"

"Don't speak of this to the rest of your family." Said Osmond. "They must not learn of this, especially not of the Church."

"I understand." Nods Henrietta. "Thank you for sharing, Old Osmond."

"Of course." Osmond nods as well.

"So another world other than Halkeginia exists..." Henrietta turns towards the window again she placed her hand on the glass and smiles. "Interesting."

Suddenly Colbert bursts into the room, "Headmaster!"

"Ah, Colbert." Osmond greets him. "What brings you to my office?"

"Fouquet has escaped from prison!" Exclaims Colbert. "What I heard from the city guards that the Mage-Hunter has aided her escape!"

"Why would he break her out?" Asks Osmond.

"You know mercenaries." He replies. "He was probably paid to!"

"Who?" Osmond asks again in a grim tone. "Who paid the Mage-Hunter?"

"The Albion Nobles." Henrietta comes into a realization. "He was paid to work with them. That's why he has killed a member of the court!" She turns around. "The group of nobles who wants to overthrow the monarchies of Halkeginia, starting with Albion."

"Your highness." Said Colbert. "Surely that-"

"No." The princess interrupts while shaking her head. "It is highly plausible. The Mage-Hunter, Sideon, and possibly Fouquet, are hired by the Reconquista."

…

The port city of La Rochelle, from Tristain to there, it will take two days on horseback, however it doesn't station ships that travels by sea. It stations airships to the floating continent, Albion. The port was situated on a deep and narrow gorge with the population of about three hundred while the travelers that go through there to Albion is ten times as much.

Despite the safety hazards on living in a gorge, people are fine settling there, as they bore holes into the boulders in the cliffsides, turning them into taverns and shops. Even though of the ordinary appearance of these buildings, they are carved out from the stone, which is a feat that only Square Earth Mages can do.

In a dark street where the sun literally doesn't shine unless it is noon, there is a bar named the "Golden Wine Barrel Bar", although it looks like a rundown house with a pile of broken chairs piled up at the side. For the reason for several broken chairs, is because of the patrons being thugs and mercenaries, and whenever they have a fight, they bring out their weapons. Due to several injuries and deaths in the bar, the owner put up a sign in which states, "Only use chairs as weapons." The patron went along with it and decide to follow the rule then on.

Today was going on as usual, with usual customers of mercenaries that this time are returning from Albion.

"Ah, the Albion Crown is finished."

"Hey, so that means that there will be a republic soon?"

"Aye, if so, let's have a toast to a new republic!"

The mercenaries are formally hired by royalist to fight alongside them, but they retreated to avoid their inevitable defeats. This was not dishonor, they are mercenaries after all, they only care about self-preservation and the payment.

As they were drinking, a hooded woman in her teens opens a door and went in to sit at the bar counter. Her body is obscured by her cloak, but her lower face is exposed, for her age she looks quite stunning. All eyes are on her as the girl asks the owner.

"Have any vacant rooms? I would want to stay for the night."

Her voice is soft yet in a sharp tone. The owner nodded, "It is about 20 silvers for one room."

The girl took out an ecu and set it on the counter. "I would want three. Will this do?"

The owner raised an eyebrow. "You're bringing friends?"

The girl nodded. "They are outside."

"Alright then." The owner took the coin. "Anything else?"

The hooded girl notices several male patrons approaching her. "Water." The owner went into the back as one of the patrons came up to her. "Hey, little miss. It is a bit dangerous for someone like you being all alone."

"I am not alone." She replies. "As I said, they are outside."

"Come on, little miss!" Said another one of the patrons with a vile grin. "Surely they won't provide you company like we can." As he placed his hand her head and pulled down the cloak to reveal her face.

"Well, don't you look at that beauty!" Another one of the patrons licked his lips at the sight of the blue-haired girl. The patron lifted her chin to take a close look, but then notices the murderous glint in her eyes.

The owner placed a glass of water on the counter before she growls out, "Don't you dare... _touch me_!" Her right hand with full rings on her index and middle finger came out of her cloak as she uses the water from the glass to send in it into the patron's mouth as she uses the water give him brain hemorrhage as he falls down dead.

"She's-She's a noble!" Exclaims a patron.

"No-!" Said another. "The way she killed him with a water spell! She's- she must be Lazuli the Sea Witch!"

"Shit!" Shouts a patron as the men back away. "Is she's here, then that means-!"

"Well now..." Said a voice as the patrons turns their heads to the door. "Looks like you made Lazuli angry." It was Sideon the Mage-Hunter, he was feared even among other mercenaries. A group of them can kill a noble, but the feats of him single-handedly killing several nobles at once is considered impossible to them. But that doesn't mean they didn't believe it.

"W-why the hell are you here Mage-Hunter?" Glares one of the patrons, but there was fear in his voice.

"For lodging." Sideon replies. "I would've done it myself, but she insisted." He shrugged. "And I'm guessing she killed one of you for being too friendly with her." He tapped the dead mercenary's head with his foot. "Heh. Poor bastard."

Another stepped into the tavern, Sideon looked back. "Oh, Kahl, you should be waiting outside."

"I'm getting concerned for what is taking so long." Kahl replies.

"H-hey." Said a patron. "That's a Beast Man, right?"

"I am one, yes." Said Kahl as he looks around to notice Lazuli without her hood on. "What happened here?"

Lazuli made a scowl as she gazes that the patrons. "They annoyed me."

"Anyways." Shrugs Sideon. "We are supposed to be waiting for someone. Could you all not bother us for our time here? If you try to," He narrowed his eyes. "All of you will end up like that guy down there."

"We won't." Their leader raised his hands, sweating. "In fact, we're just leaving." He looks around to his men. "Ain't that right boys?" The rest nods hesitantly as they move out the door.

"So." Sideon turns to Lazuli. "Has any of them touched you?"

"Tried." Her eyes gestured to the dead man on the floor.

Fouquet walked into the tavern as well. "Why did over a dozen mercenaries walk out like they defecated their pants?"

"They did when they saw me." Joked Sideon.

Fouquet groans in annoyance. "We're supposed to be waiting for a contact from Albion. And we have to discreet about it. We can't afford to attract attention."

"Three of Halkeginia's worst criminals are together all at one place." Said a new cloaked figure. His head is not completely covered due to his grey blue hair with white tips are showing, as well a horizontal yellow streak across his face that is his facial marking right below his golden eyes. "What's not suspicious about you three?"

"And you are?" Asks Sideon.

"I am that contact from Albion you're waiting for." Replied the figure. "The name is Garrett."

Sideon noticed a large bulge sticking out of Garrett's back under the cloak. "Are you a hunchback, or..."

"Hmph." Garrett huffed unamused as pulled off his cloak to reveal himself. His hairstyle is a spiked back short cut with a ruffled front bang and a single streak of hair wrap beads at the left side to fit the tribal look on him. He was wearing a dark-grey sleeveless shirt with a steel plated archery glove on his left hand with padded cotton pants and leather boots. The strangest thing about him is that he has a pair of closed wings on his back. "Does that answer your question?"

"You." Said Kahl pointing at him. "You are of the Aquila Tribe."

"My mother is." Replied Garrett. "And you must be from the Mjusi Tribe, correct?"

Kahl nods in response.

"Never knew that a Beast Man is a member of the Recon-na-tonza." Said Sideon.

"It's-" Garrett was about to correct him before Fouquet shushed him.

"It's best not to say it in front of someone." Said Fouquet while turning her head towards the owner taking cover behind the counter.

"Should I kill him?" Asked Lazuli as she was about to raise her hand.

"Nah." Sideon replied. "After all, he won't tell anyone. In fact, he can't tell anyone, he doesn't want to be involved with notorious criminals if he wants to live the rest of his live quietly, right?"

The owner shuddered in response.

"Anyway..." Said Garrett. "I was sent to aid you in dealing with some people. So, when are they coming?"

"About a day or two." Replied Fouquet. "But I have some doubts. How can you deal with an entire group of mages?"

"Well." Said Garrett as he reached for his bow that is hanging on his hip. "I am a Shaman and a skilled archer. I can pick them off one by one a thousand meters away."

Sideon saw the quiver that are hanging at his side. "Are these stone-tipped arrows?"

"Yes?" Garret raised an eyebrow. "What's the problem?"

"Nothing." Shrugged Sideon. "It's just that why would you use stone-tipped instead of steel-tipped?"

"They are cheaper." Replied Garrett with a smirk. "And I can do a lot of things with stone more than steel..."

…

Even after a day, Wardes' griffon is still taken no stops since the departure while the other group have to change the horses twice. After several hours, Krystoff has switched with Guiche after watching him the whole time. Although Krystoff had a rough start on trying to work on driving the horse, which to him, it is a lot different than riding it.

Krystoff laid back in the cart while looking up at the griffon with Wardes, who is on his "To Watch Very Closely List", and Louise, his summoner. He takes the silence to eavesdrop on their conversation as he was relaxing, what he picked up from it, was very troubling words.

"Wardes, aren't we going too fast?" Asked Louise, she looks down at Guiche driving the carriage as Krystoff taking a break. "Even with Guiche and Krystoff exchanging seats. They probably won't catch up."

"But I already planned that we journey for La Rochelle nonstop." Replied Wardes.

"Wouldn't take two days?" Protested Louise. "We are going by horse, after all."

"If that were the case, shouldn't we leave these two behind?" Said Wardes bluntly.

 _'So he's trying to get rid of us for him to be alone with Louise.'_ Thought Krystoff with an angered expression. _'Just what is he planning?'_

 _"Well, they are engaged, maybe he wants to catch up with the times with her."_

 _'Then how long he's been away from Louise?'_ Krystoff wondered, _'And the fact that Louise hasn't told me about him from the get-go, it's probably many years. However, I still can't trust him. If I do and let my guard down when he shows his true colors...'_

 _"You must be very paranoid."_

 _'You've looked through my memories, right?'_ He asked mentally. _'You know about the source of my paranoia.'_

"Wardes!" Louise exclaimed at the idea. "We can't do that!"

"Why not?" Said Wardes.

"Because the princess as sent all of us." She explained. "It would be considered going back on her order if we do that!"

"Hmm." Wardes stared at her for a moment. "You seem to be protective with both of them. Which one among them is your sweetheart?"

"What!?" Louise blushed. "N-no! Neither of them is! Guiche is a shallow skirt chaser, and Krystoff... and... Krystoff..." She was stammering on her words. "He's foul-mouthed and rude, and... very aggressive! Although... it was coming from me. But..."

"So, this Krystoff..." Replied Wardes. "You grew to like him."

"N-no! That's not it!" Shouts Louise. "Even with his personality... he means well. He had helped me realize my own flaws and made attempts to help me improve... And in turn, I helped him realize his."

"I'll say." Chuckled Wardes. "You've grown a bit humbler since the last time I saw you. Before, you would throw a tantrum, but now, you've become a grown woman."

"Yeah." Said Louise blushing. "Maybe I should thank him."

"Although..." Continued Wardes. "I'm feeling that I might some competition with him. You two have gotten quite close."

"We have no intention on getting together." Replied Louise. "We're not interested to each other in any way, so have no worries."

"Ah." Wardes gave a sigh of relief. "That sets my heart at ease. I would feel brokenhearted if my fiancée were to have a sweetheart while I was away."

"I... I haven't changed my feelings." Louise blushed again. "Not at all during those years."

"That's good to hear." Smiled Wardes as he hugged Louise gently.

"I don't get it." Said Krystoff quietly from below. "Maybe I should calm down. He's not showing any suspicion and he seems fine, but why I feel so uneasy?"

"Maybe you are jealous about Louise having a fiancée." Responded Guiche as he drives the horse. "I know the feeling of finding out that your girl of interest has someone of her own."

"I don't even like her!" Replied Krystoff annoyed as he sat up. "I had a girlfriend more tolerable than her!"

"And why did you two broke up again?" Asked Guiche.

"She wanted to join the military." Said Krystoff looking to the side. "But I didn't want her to go."

"Because you believe she's a fragile flower?"

"Fragile?" Krystoff replied with a smirk. "She makes a bear look like a harmless rabbit!" Then he looks down. "No, it's because I worried for her. That she might get herself killed."

"How so?" Guiche asked.

"She is a reckless bruiser, and headstrong. Imagine if Lemin were to be a woman, but stronger and a lot less friendly." Replied Krystoff as Guiche shuddered at that thought. "She would try to run out and take her enemy head-on."

"Now I see why." Guiche shook his head. "You have my condolences." He looked up. "Ah. There it is. The port city of La Rochelle."

Krystoff looked up as well to see the port on top of a mountain in the distance. "Holy shit, you guys weren't kidding about this being an airship port."

"No. We're not."

Then suddenly out of nowhere an arrow zipped by and nearly hit Krystoff, "Shit! What the hell is that!?"

"Must be a bandit attack!" Shouted Guiche.

But suddenly the arrow that was lodged in the ground behind the carriage exploded and made the carriage flew forward, with Krystoff and Guiche tumbling on the ground.

"It exploded!?"Shouted Krystoff. "Is there a bomb on that arrow!?"

"I don't know!" Replied Guiche in kind as he brought out his wand. "But this seems familiar..."

From far way, Garrett sat in a tall tree, hidden from sight as he his sights locked on at the group with his bow. "They got lucky." He said as he took out a stone tipped arrow and drew it back to line up the shot. "But their luck will soon run out." He chanted a spell as the stone tip of the arrow glowed slightly. "Explosive charge."

He let go of the arrow to fire and was shot into the ground in front of his targets, "Detonate."

The arrow in the ground exploded in front of Krystoff and Guiche.

"Shit!" Cursed Krystoff as he pulled out his Driver. "Where are these arrows coming from!?"

He equipped the Driver as the belt formed around his waist.

 **-ARM ON: AIGIZ-**

"Henshin!" Krystoff pulled on the handle.

 **-RUNE ON, ARM UP!- -LEFT HAND OF GOD: THE PROTECTOR!-**

Vertis drew Derf from his sheathe. "It's Time to Get Dangerous!"

More arrows are shot but Vertis deflect them while Guiche summoned his Valkyries to take the hit and ran far enough for the two to be out of the explosions' range.

"Krystoff! Watch out!" Shouted Guiche as Vertis looked above as a shadowy figure jumped from the top of the cliff and dropped straight down with a sword at hand. Vertis raised Deft as the sword hits his blade as the figure lands. From the dust cloud, the figure is a tall, bald, dark-skinned man with scaly patches on his body with a lizard tail, and in his hands are cleaver-like blades.

"Who the hell are you!?" Yelled Vertis.

"My name is Kahl, and you will not pass." Said Kahl as he raised his blades. "Prepare yourself."

Wardes floated down with his magic beside Vertis. "Are you two alright?"

"Where were you?" Asked Vertis.

"I was bringing Louise to safety for this fight." He replied. "Be careful. It is rare for a beastman such as him to be in these parts, don't let your guard down."

"Shut it, old man." Said Krystoff, and he ran towards Kahl with a dagger in hand which he morphed it into a longsword. Kahl reacted by swinging his blades downwards, having Vertis block the attack as a small crater formed under him. "Shit, how strong is this guy!?"

Kahl and Vertis swung their blades at each other, clashing steel against steel. From the sides, the bronze Valkyries rushed at him before Kahl used his blades to slash them apart. However, Kahl looked and jumped back as a burst of flame was shot at the ground as Vertis jumped back as well. "Fire!? No... wait..." He looked up. "Are you serious!?"

A dragon that is Slyphid landed down with the red-haired annoyance of Krystoff's existence flicked her hair. "Hello! Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Goddammit, of COURSE you of all people would follow us." Facepalmed Vertis. "Let me guess, you goaded Tabitha to have her dragon bring you here."

"Yep." Said Tabitha from Slyphid.

"Hey, I went all though that trouble for you." Cooed Kirche. "Can I at least get something out of it?"

"Nope, sorry. Get lost." Vertis tried to shoo her away.

"'Sup Krys!" Said the white-haired ice mage as he jumped down the dragon. "I'm here too!"

"Ok, Kirche, I get." Said Krystoff. "But why are you here too?"

"It's a long story." Lemin replied and then he looked at Kahl, "You were fighting that guy?"

Vertis looked at Kahl. "You are very patient for not attacking us while we're talking."

"I'm just waiting." He replied as he raised his blades. "Shall we resume?"

"Fine. Fine!" Said Vertis. "You guys fight that lizard man, and I'll find that sniper." He ran off, leaving the group behind."

"Alright." Wardes turned towards Kahl. "How many are you?"

"Just one." Replied Kahl. "And another person besides me."

"That sniper?" Asked Guiche. "And that's it?"

"I'm good enough." Said Kahl as he rushed at the group.

…

Vertis rushed forward and looked around to find where the arrows are coming from, but the hidden sniper kept shooting at him as his surroundings are exploding.

"Where is he!?"

"No idea!" Shouted Derf. "But we better not get hit, or else it will hurt. I mean, really hurt."

 _"Maybe wait for an arrow to be shot and head towards it's direction."_

Vertis kept on looking around and then an arrow hit him at the shoulder and exploded on him. Leaving him rolling on the ground, he got up and turned towards the direction from where the arrow was shot.

"Gotcha!" He grunted.

Vertis then turned Derf into a bow then threw the longsword to the ground and pulled out an arrow. He drew it back and fired at that direction. Before the arrow hits into the trees, a figure flew out into another tree.

"Oh, come on!" Shouted Vertis as the sniper flew from tree to tree shooting arrows at him with Vertis kept dodging.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!" Vertis attempted to evade the arrows as the exploded on the ground. "Since that sniper is shooting arrows, I think I know just the thing." He gripped the handle and pulled on it.

 **-ELEMENTAL ROULETTE- -GER: EARTH!-**

The green lines on Vertis' bodysuit became yellow, much to his displeasure.

"Wait no!" Exclaimed Vertis. "I meant it to be Air!"

 _"Beggars can't be choosers."_ Said Sasha. _"You have to use what you got."_

"Goddammit. Looks like I have no choice." Cured Vertis as he made a dome out of stone to protect himself from the arrows as they exploded upon it. From the dust cloud Vertis attempted to take a page out of Guiche's book and made miniature golems out of stone as they run around taking hits for him and Vertis morphed Derf into an axe and charged forward to slash through the trunk, bringing the tree down.

As the tree falls, the figure has no choice but to land to the ground. Before Vertis, there is a young man with a pair of blue grey wings.

"So that's how you get up there." Said Vertis. "You're a pain in the ass, you know that? Tell me, why are you here, and why are you attacking us?"

"I was ordered to kill all of you." Replied Garrett. "My employers doesn't want anyone to interfere with their plans."

"Who then?" Shouted Vertis. "Who sent you!?"

"It is none of your business." Replied Garrett as he put away his bow and pulled out a kukri knife and held it in reverse. The beastman and the rider ran towards each other clashed with their blades.

…

Despite being one man, Kahl is capable of stand his ground against an experienced mage and four apprentices. As he charged at Wardes, he swung his blades repeatedly as the Captain of the Griffon Knights deflected every attack with his own.

Kahl jumped back then threw one of his blade in his hands upward as he ran forward and threw a spear at Wardes. But he reacted by casting a lightning spell to disintegrate it, then looked up to see the blade Kahl thrown as the lizard beastman leapt up in the air to grab it to use gravity to slash downward.

However, Wardes jumped back to evade it as Lemin in his ice armor took his place and took the attack by blocking it with his axe then have ice creep up onto his blade. Kahl quickly pulled away before being hit by a burst of flames dealt by Kirche.

"Did that get him?" Thought out Kirche.

"No." Replied Tabitha. "It didn't."

As she said that, Kahl stepped out of the flames as if it was nothing. "Not hot enough."

"It's no good." Said Wardes, "Due to his lizard beastman heritage, he has tough skin. So just burning him won't affect him much."

"Then about this!?" Shouted Lemin as he chanted a spell and swept his axe on the ground. "Icy Wave!"

A burst of ice shot forth from the ground like a literal wave of as Kahl was engulfed in it as he was stuck in place with ice up to his knees.

"Clever move, Ross." Said Guiche, begrudgingly complementing him.

Wardes raised his rapier wand at Kahl.

"Everyone all together!"

Tabitha readied her ice spears as Kirche prepares to send a fireball. Guiche constructed more Valkyries as Lemin constructs a second axe out of ice in his left hand. And they unleashed their attacks upon the lizard beastman.

Wardes started by sending a bright lightning bolt followed by Kirche's fireballs and Tabitha's ice spears, hitting Kahl as the attacks formed cloud of steam. Taking no hesitation, Lemin rushed in as the Valkyries move alongside him as they raised their weapons. Before they can swing them down, Kahl's blades horizontally cut the Valkyries in two and blocked Lemin's axes.

As they had each other in a blade-lock, they both failed to notice an attack from above.

"Fire Lance!"

A rod of fire was shot down and hit both Kahl and Lemin as the Ice Wolf breaking the ice, however due to his ice armor, Lemin is mostly unharmed while Kahl tumbled on the ground. Lemin looked up and recognizes his inquisitive friend on his hippogriff. "Logan?"

"Sorry, I'm the one who will be killing this idiot." Said Logan, who seemed clearly pissed off towards Lemin.

"Hmm." Said Kahl as he gets up. "Another challenge. Very well." He grabbed his cleaver blades as held them up to face the group of mages.

...

Vertis swung Derf in his original form as Garrett leaned back to evade it, and then Garrett swung his knife upwards as Vertis turns to the side to dodge. Vetris ran for the longsword lodged in the ground as Garrett follows, parring their blades. Garrett then twirled his kukri upwards and swung it diagonally, but Vertis leapt and rolled on his side and grabbed the longsword and transformed it into a khopesh sword and used the back end of the blade to block the knife. Vertis then swept Garret's knife away for him to kick the hawk man in the stomach as he reeled back.

"Tell me who you're working for!" The rider pointed his sword at him.

"Like hell I will!" Garrett growled as he pulled out his bow and an arrow. As he fired, Vertis reacted by using Derf to deflect it, but before the arrow hits the blade, Garrett detonated the charge, causing an explosion the threw Vertis back, rolling on the ground as his weapons are knocked out of his hands.

"Partner!" Shouted Derf.

"Guh!" Vertis gasped as he tried to get up from the shockwave. "What the hell? Is he like Louise?"

Garrett stood over him, "You are strong." He aiming his bow at the downed rider. "But not strong enough."

"There's one thing you forgot." Said Vertis chuckling. "That I can do _this_!"

He slammed his hand on the ground and a fist out of stone shot out from the ground and uppercut the beastman. Then Vertis quickly gets up and charged at him, striking his fist into his torso which made Garrett drop his bow.

As Vertis pulled back to give another punch, Garrett recovers and grabs his fist while attempting to send a right hook as well. However, Vertis grabs his fist and had each other in a hold.

"Krystoff!" Shouted a voice nearby.

"Louise!" Vertis turned his head to the pinkette. "What are you doing here!?"

"You ran off by yourself!" Replied Louise. "Did you think you can fight on your own!? You need help!"

"I'm fine, I don't need it!" He grunted as he tried to push Garrett back. "Just get back to the others! I'll handle him!"

Garrett looked to the side then shoved Vertis away and ran towards Louise. Grabbing his kukri knife on the ground and pulled his hand back for a swing at her. Vertis, quickly getting up and grabbing Derf and chased after the hawk sniper while shouted out, "Louise!"

Louise then noticed the arrows in his quiver are stone tipped. Reacting to it, she pulled out her wand and chanted a spell, aimed at his quiver.

"Transmutation!"

Garrett noticed that his arrows are glowing and immediately realizes what's she's trying to do. He quickly cut off the strap and threw the quiver away. But it then it made a large enough explosion to send everyone in the area outwards.

As Louise was on the ground in a cloud of dust, she saw Vertis walking towards her and picked her up. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." She coughed. As the dust clears, the hawk beastman is nowhere to be found. "Where's did he go?"

"He must have run off." Replied Vertis as he changes back. "Or flew off. Maybe because you blew up his arrows."

"Will he come for us again?" Asked Louise.

"Maybe." Replied Krystoff as he went over to pick up Derf. "But means we will be prepared when that time comes." He unsheathes Derf asnd gestures her to follow him, "Come on, the others may be still fighting that other beastman."

…

Even if can survive against a group of mages on his own, Kahl grew tired from the fight. Then he noticed that the one who is supposedly assisting him, Garrett, has not made a single attack on the group. Meaning that the green armored warrior defeated him. Kahl decided it is best to retreat and return to the others. "Hmm." Said Kahl. "Perhaps we resume this fight another day."

"You're not getting away!" Shouted Guiche as he sent more of his golems before Kahl dove his fist into the ground, creating a dust cloud as the Valkyries rushed in. But as soon as it clears, only the Valkyries.

"And he got away." Kirche commented and then sees Krystoff along with Louise running towards the group.

"Hey!" Said Krystoff panting. "Did you get him?"

"Ran away." Tabitha shook her head.

"So did that archer." Added Louise. "At least we managed to drive him away."

"Louise," Said Wardes. "Why did you run off like that? After I brought you to safety."

"I can handle myself now." She replied. "So don't worry about me so much."

Krystoff looked around to see the inquisitor. "Logan? Why are you here?"

"I'm here, to bring this IDIOT," Logan glared at Lemin, "Back to the academy."

"Come on!" Shouted Lemin. "I heard Korves went to Albion for some reason and looked worried about something!"

"It's because of his family over there, calling him back for an emergency!" Retorted Logan. "It's not necessary for you to act rashly like this!"

"Wait," Krystoff can't help but overheard that. "What's this about Korves?"

"Korves is from the Koras Family whom has close ties with the Albion Crown." Explained Logan. "And due to the fact that the royal family will inevitably be in danger, the Korases have to bring all of their family members to protect them."

"So that's why Lemin's here." Sighed Louise. "Well as least it's better reason than Kirche's."

"Wait what?" Kirche looked her way.

"You heard me!" Shouted Louise. "You're not supposed to be here!"

'Please don't say it.' Krystoff mentally pleaded Louise not to spill the beans.

"We are on a secret mission from Princess Henrietta!"

"OH MY GOD WHY, LOUISE!?" Krystoff suddenly shouted. "Now Kirche won't leave at all!"

"Secret mission?" Kirche said surprised, "Well, guess I can't have a Valliere have to glory all to herself!"

"Wait. So that's why you're going to Albion?" Asked Lemin. "I would to go on this secret mission too!"

"Wait! No!" Exclaimed Louise, "I meant you're supposed to leave!"

"What did you expect, Louise?" Replied Krystoff. "Having your arch-nemesis pass off of an opportunity like that? You've could've kept it to yourself!"

"Oh Brimir." Louise's eyes widened from her mistake. "What was I thinking?"

"And now _everyone_ here knows about this secret mission!" Krystoff dramatically waved his arms. "Got any more headache would you like to give to me, world!?"

"SURPRISE ATTACK!" Shouted a feminine voice out of nowhere as she leapt out of the bushes. "Hahah you fools! Now you face the Great and Powerful Le-"

Tired from what happened earlier, and having none of this nonsense, Krystoff cut her off with an upwards punch into the chin of the sudden assailant, making her fly several feet into the air twirling before landing hard on the ground.

"Holy crap, Krystoff, what the hell!?" Exclaimed Guiche. "Sure, she came out of nowhere, but is really neccisary!?"

"Oh shit." Krystoff realized his mistake. "Sorry, it's just that... " He tried to call down, "It's just the pent-up stress from today." He looked at the down woman. "Guess I should get her back up."

He walked up to her and on closer inspection, her attire consists of a midriff and a skirt out of dried grass with a wooden staff with a stone that was glowing orange tied to it, and her hair is in a peach color as well as her... cat ears and tail? She was seeing stars from the hit as Krystoff crouched down on her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey. Are you alright?"

"Mmm..." The cat girl got up on all fours and started to shake her head. "Hey, why did you do that for?"

"To be fair, our group was attacked earlier and I'm a bit on edge since this morning." Replied Krystoff. "And you literally popped out of nowhere."

"And you are also a Beastman." Commented Louise. "We've been kept running into those lately. And why a Beastman like you doing here?"

"Oh, I was sent here by my tribe to find the mage school they've heard about." Replied the cat girl. "And seeing you are mages from the fight that I may or may not spied on you earlier... maybe you would know?"

"You mean, the Tristain Academy of Magic?" Clarified Kirche.

"Yeah, that!"

"Well, you kinda came to the right people," Replied Lemin. "We are from that magic academy."

"Great!" The beastman smiled. "How do I attend there?"

The group paused to stare at her for a moment.

"You are a Shaman, yes?" Asked Tabitha.

"Yep! I am!"

"But Tristian Academy does not do Shaman magic." Continued Logan. "Why would you want to attend there?"

"Because the Chieftain of the tribe wanted to know about human elemental magic." Replied the beastman. "And what better place is at the academy that teaches it!"

"Hmm..." Wardes rubbed his chin. "It is rare for a beastman, much less a shaman to be interested in our magic."

"Maybe we let her tag along." Said Guiche. "Then after the mission is over, we can ask the headmaster about letting her attend."

"Yey!" The cat girl raised her hands in the air and then put them down. "My name is Lena! Nice to meet you!"

…

 **-Next Time: On A Familiar Rider!-**

 **Krystoff: La Rochelle. Huh. Never in my life I've seen a port for airships.**

 **Wardes: The ship for Albion leaves the day after tomorrow.**

 **Lena: Yey! Roommates!**

 **Wardes: I've heard about your magical armor; will you show it to me in a duel?**

 **Sideon: Hello again, Vertis.**

 **Krystoff: Give me a name! Who hired you!?**

 **-Chapter 9: No Time For Rest-**


End file.
